Farron-Yun Short Stories
by FarronYun
Summary: Set in an A/U: They began as enemies, became grudging tribe mates, and matured into lovers who pledged their all to one another... for Fang that sometimes includes the punches... Please R/R
1. Chapter 1: 1-5

Addendum: C1v5, HOLEYSMOKES! 2000 Views! I don't think I have ever hit 2000 on anything before! Thanks so much for interest in the stories. You didn't have to but you keep coming back! I am grateful to you all!

PS Updated list to reflect upcoming chapter soon to be published.

Authors Note: I saw a series of short stories based off of a list of 50 Words written by OerbaFarron and was inspired to try it myself. The couple depicted is Fang and Lightning but they are different from hers, based off of a series of "What If" situations. "What if Serah was not marked by the Fal'Cie but on the Purge Train? and What If the Purge Went According To Plan..." It makes for a very different premise for our two favorite ladies. I am planing to do more than just 50 words, so if you have one that is not on the list feel free to leave a message asking for me to write about it. I will post them up in groups of five.

If you want to know their first meeting in this alternate universe please see Chapter 3 - Foreigner

List of 50 Words Randomly found list on google so there might be overlap, but that is where the similarities will end with the talented OerbaFarron

**The List**  
6. Bow  
14. Ice  
20. Fresh  
27. Letter  
28. Snazzy  
29. Grumpy  
31. Mystical  
38. Delicious  
40. Masquerade  
43. Hug  
44. Reverie  
45. History  
48. Fantasy  
49. Animals

**Complete**  
1. Friends  
2. Island  
3. Milk  
4. Nightfall  
5. Hat  
7. Hammer  
8. Shorts  
9. Armor  
10. Sleepy  
11. Feline  
12. Echo  
13. Death  
15. Music  
16. Lesson  
17. Weather  
18. Unexpected  
19. Relationships  
21. Foreigner  
22. Green  
23. Blue  
24. Lost  
25. Kids  
26. Pen  
30. Dream  
32. Clear  
33. Feet  
34. Lovemaking  
35. Red  
36. Fireplace  
37. Chocolate  
39. Ravenous  
41. Shy  
42. Home  
46. Light  
47. Kiss  
50. Stars

They are not written in any kind of order.

**1:Friends**  
"So what about it?" Blue eyes shifted to Cephus as he brought her thoughts back to answering his question. They sat by the fire side, some where off to the side soft snores were coming from Gadot. The rest of their small camp slept relatively peaceful free of cumbersome breathing habits.

Lightning who was having trouble sleeping looked to the side where Fang lay, dark tresses sprawling over and arm come pillow. Even in slumber the love she carried for her slumbering partner pulled at the soldiers heart strings.  
"Not always." She found herself answering,  
"in the beginning we were enemies… grudging rivals, uncomfortable clan mates… there really wasn't a time where we were friends." She looked up to Cephus for a long moment.  
"But now…" His features softened and he nodded in understanding.  
"Now, she is everything." He finished for the hesitant pink haired soldier.

**2: Island**  
Arms wrapped around her, pulled her close, a voice… soft, gentle, distant calling her back, whispering invitingly.  
"Shhh, there there its alright now Sunshine, you don't have ta be alone any moa." A warm breath pulsed against her neck as strong arms tightened about her.  
"I'm hea now." Fang whispered in the dark, drawing her wife back from the night mare that had her lashing out only moments ago.  
"Neva again." She promised as Lightning trembled in her arms.  
"Neva again." All the words that Lightning needed to hear to brush away the last remains of her night mare fell from her lovers gentle lips. Words that held meaning, and weight because they came from Fang. She didn't have to fight alone any more, one against the world was like the fading night mare… something of her past.  
"It's okay." Fang breathed in a tired raspy voice. As the shaking subsided and Lightning began to twist she loosed her arms enough to allow her pink haired lover to turn. Drawing tight against her body, a warm cheek against her breast. Fang sighed a smile tugging at her lips, she felt compelled to press a kiss to tousled pink locks and gave another sigh as Light did. There was no need for words between them, there never had been… they settled again into sleep safe in one another arms.

**3: Milk**  
"DAMMIT!" The roaring laughter behind her drew a glare that threatened life and limb. But this only seemed to intensify their raucous laughter even more. Light huffed lowering the mostly empty bucket of milk staring sourly into it. Try and do a good deed… she thought giving a side glance at the trio who were still giggling at her expense. If it were not for Fang flat on her back at their camp sight she would thoroughly thrash them all. But instead she had to figure out how to subdue the Ewe long enough with out bringing her harm or causing the milk to sour. Leaning over Light picked up the gysahl greens she had been using to lure the bleating four legged milk dispenser and went after her again…

What greeted Fang after a long hot day laid out with out her Lightning was worth it. Her pink haired wife was disheveled, dirt smudged, grass in her hair, and white milk crusts dried in sporadic splotches over her face.  
"Hey." Light said to her wide eyed companion. Fang was careful not to laugh but she couldn't hide her usual smirk.  
"Hey your self."  
"I brought you a present." Lightning presented the glass of milk in all its frothy goodness to her injured partner.

The look of delight in Fangs eyes was worth all the trouble, the laughter, and the sudden new friend she had gained after using one of Vanille's Charm potions on the wooly sheep.  
"I have a confession to make." Light said as she helped Fang sit up a bit so she could drink her glass of warm milk. Outside there was the sounds of a ruckus beginning.  
"Whats that?" Light bit her bottom lip as the sound of a pan being upturned was heard and some ones tent being dragged to the ground.  
"We have to keep her…" There was a scream that caused the solder to cringe and the hurried bleating of a sheep who had, had enough waiting.  
"LIGHTNING FARRON YUN!" Vanille cried out as the sheep broke free of its tether and came running through the tents raised side dragging a desperate Vanille behind.

**4: Nightfall**

Lightning stood in the door way of their home gazing out at Fang who was insistent on finishing her exercises despite the dying light. Nearby the ever quiet Eidolon Bahamut stood watch over his chosen one. His dark gaze following the movements of the huntress. He paused in his scrutinizing to shift dark eyes across the open yard to Lightning at the door. She raised both hands up to him letting him know she had no intention of interrupting their practice. Fang had been adamant that she continue.

She understood the need to regain ones strength, the burning desire to be better so she could not fault her determined wife, or her silent watchful guardian. Moving out to the small wall in front of their home Lightning settled onto it and watched the last rays of sun slowly die on her lovers body. Now as before she felt drawn to the grace and power finding herself mesmerized by the poetry that was Oerba Yun Fang, not even the darkness could hide these appealing qualities from watchful blue eyes.

**5: Hat**

"FANG!"

"You rang sunshine?" Fang peered in to the bedroom and found a sly smile already tugging at her lips. Lightning was dressed in her short battle skirt, long legs bare, sensual.. perfect. About her hips and thigh was the leather case that held a small stash of life sustaining potions as well as her trusted gun blade. But her upper half was deliciously lacking clothing…

Fang drank in the sight of Lightnings defined back watching muscles move across it as she dug through drawer after drawer with an exasperated noise.  
"What's the matta sunshine?" She asked moving in behind her lover who had yet given her a glance. Fang tucked the spatula she had in her hand into the waist band of her shorts by the handle and placed her hands onto all that glorious flesh. Sliding up and down Lightnings back, rubbing at the knots and kinks she had already gathered from her stressful day. The upset soldiers actions slowed then stopped all together, her head rolling forward as strong hands knead in all the right places.  
"Mnhh, I can't find it."

There was a sense of delight when the woman you loved became supple in your hands. Fang never tired of this surrender from her soldier. She felt that impish smile tug at her lips waiting for Lightning to take notice of her new accessory this morning.  
"What can't yuh find?" She murmured near Lightnings ear.  
"My bra." Lightning responded lazily as she rolled her head to the other side, causing Fang to place a kiss to the offered curve of her lovers neck.  
"You look amazin with out it." This drew a smile to Lights lips and made Fangs flare up again.  
"You say that now." Lightning responded opening blue eyes and catching a glimpse of something dark and silky. She turned in Fangs hands catching a better view of what Fang was wearing.  
"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked eying her bra on Fangs head, the black straps sliding down on either side of her face and tucking under her chin. She looked absolutely ridiculous and for a moment the speechless soldier was poised on two emotions.

Fang reached up and ran a hand down a black strap.  
"Yuh like? Its my new fashion statement." Blue eyes dropped from her bra to Fang her hanging mouth bobbing a few times before words came out again.  
"Whats it say?" She asked the impish grinning Fang finding it hard to hold onto her exasperation and annoyance at Fangs playfulness.

"I am the liberator!" Fang struck a proud pose. Lightning reached out and slapped her shoulder lightly.  
"The liberator had better give back my bra!" Fang darted away suddenly leaving the still mixed soldier near the dresser they shared.  
"What! And give up my claim as liberator?" Neva!" There was a glint in Fangs eyes before she darted out of the bedroom, Lightning tore after her calling her lovers name with a laugh.  
"FANG! THATS NOT A HAT!" The silly huntress with a simple black bra on her head did reach the living room and the front door but she didn't even get it half way pulled open before her fiery lover shoved it closed forcefully with both their bodies...


	2. Chapter 2: 5-10

(Authors Note: Here are the next five in the series, number 9 has something special for you, an added alternate ending! Please enjoy!)

**6: Shy**  
Fang marveled that even after countless times of love making that her beloved soldier could still have this gentle shyness about her, about them. She was a passionate lover, but sometimes her moods were reminiscent of times past. An unsure Lightning who had a hard time meeting her eyes. A woman who had spent a life time denying that her heart could ever find love.

Fang was gentle with her lover during these times, cautious with her own needs, because there was something Lightning needed more. Her compassion and understanding, things that Fang was just as eager to fulfill for her soldier girl as she was any other desire.

Her actions were slow but sure, gently she took Lightnings face in her hands turning her so she might bestow a kiss on her forehead. Hands came to her wrists but she didn't fight the gentle guidance. Another kiss was placed on the bridge of her nose and still Lightning did not fight her. When it came to perfect lips, Fang nuzzled them and found a smile pulling at her own as a swift breath was pulled through them.

"I love yuh Sunshine." She shared a slow kiss with her wife, reveling in the feel of small hands sliding through her dark mane.

**7: Shorts**

The laughter was joyous, the mood infections, their play was something that would have attracted others. A sharp girly cry of protest and the rich contralto of her huntress.  
"NO!" But Fang was not ready to give up. Light lunged aside feeling hands slide down her back, missing the top of her swim suit. They hooked into the waste band of her shorts and dragged dangerously down over her bottom.

"FANG!" She twisted trying to break her lovers grasp but the huntress planted her feet on the clear sandy bottom of the spring and hauled back dragging her struggling Soldier off her feet pulling her into strong arms. Fang caught her rolling under until Lights back pressed into the sandy bottom. Lightning struggled under the clear water but Fang had the advantage. Realizing that she was with out a doubt caught the struggle fled her, and she became lax at the bottom of the spring. Fang smiled a beautiful triumphant smile and laughed a barking bubbling noise under the water. Placing her feet on either side of Lightning Fang pulled them both to the surface, holding her captured prize.  
"I have yuh now sunshine." Fang replied.  
"Only because of my shorts..." Light groused giving angry eyes to her partner, but it wasnt anything more than a show.

"Bad shorts!" Fang growled with a chuckle turning Lightning into her chest.  
"I win." She murmured into a perfect ear.  
"You did." Light acknowledged to the raven haired huntresses delight.  
"Then you will do it."

Leaning over Lightnings shoulder she caught blue eyes that dropped with a worried expression.  
"If I must." Lightning bowed to the terms of their game said she must. A deep chuckle rolled through the taller Yun warriors chest.  
"You must."  
"So be it." Light said already wearing an embarrassed expression...

**8: Chocolate**

"So? What do you think?"  
Fang made a face as she gazed into the mixing bowl that her little sister was holding up. The scent was sweet and yet bitter the paste was a dark earthy color.  
"What is it?" Fang asked while wearing a dubious expression.

Nora stopped what she was doing with the crystallized jamba fruit juice looking across at the dark haired Oerbian.  
"It's Chocolate." She said reaching out a hand to dip two fingers into the dark concoction. Vanille almost protested, but then thought better of it. After all it was Nora's recipe.

Dark brows raised as Nora brought the fingers to her lips and sucked it into her mouth. Both Oerbian sisters stared at her as her eyes rolled closed and a soft "Mmmmnh." Come from her. This seemed to give the dark gooey substance more credence at least to Fang but she still wasnt sure if she had the right motivation to try it.  
"Wait a minit."

The taller of the two sisters stepped to the front door and called out.  
"Hey, Lightnin cameah a minit?" Light looked up the book she had been reading. Another hand crafted journal of monsters, their known useful parts and weaknesses. Shutting it the light haired soldier came trotting up to the steps following Fang into the house.

The familiar dark scent of chocolate filled the kitchen and instantly caused her mouth to water.  
"What do yuh think about chocolate?" She asked stepping to the other side of Vanille who tipped the bowl full of yummy goodness towards her sister-in-law. Blue eyes darkened at the sight and a pink tongue darted out to lick lips.  
"Nora..." Lightning breathed as she stepped forward to gaze into the bowl with what could only be described as desire.  
"How?" Nora grinned.

"Anell brought coco pods with her, we have been growing them in the green house since it was built. We used Jamba sugar and a little bit of milk and butter from Sheepy."

"May I?" Nora laughed turned to the cabinet and fished out a spoon for the soldier. This she handed over with a pleased expression.

What ever reservations Fang might have had about the slightly bitter scented candy from Cocoon was lost the moment Lightning showed her appreciation for the coveted treat. A moan growled from her throat and a light flush rose across her creamy skin. But juuuust to be sure Fang kissed her.

Shock writ its self across the Soldiers face as her cheeks burned with this sensual intrusion. They back stepped together, a strong arm sliding around Lights back so she could not pull away from the tongue Fang thrust into her mouth to taste this dark potion of pleasure.

There was no place to run when her back thumped up against the wall. Hands came to Fangs chest but the fight had already bled out of her as she responded to the insistent kiss.

When their lips finally parted Lightning drew in a shaky breath and looked up to her saucy smiling wife.

Fangs easy grin spread across her lips.  
"Yah know, I could really get use ta chocolate." Lightning punched her, but Fang was ready for her, catching her fist in a hand and leaning down to capture soft lips again.

Vanille looked from the married couple to Nora.

"It's an aphrodisiac?" Nora laughed.  
"Like they need a reason." she said to the astonished healer.

**9: Lost**

Lightning crashed to a halt in the corner of the dark hall way disoriented but desperate to find her family. Behind her bloody foot steps led back the way she had stumbled from. A gloved hand wrapped around Fang's Bladed Lance. She hadn't the strength to raise it, but could not bring herself to to drop it... her other hand was pressed to her chest, the last vial of Potion clutched dearly against her breast.

"Fang..." She called in a hoarse whisper trying to regulate her rapid breathing. The great Ta'arith had opened a door way that had sucked all that she loved through it, only she had not been able to go through before it was closed leaving her to defeat the strange sentient mad beast to the death... before the door way closed Lightning had glimpsed one of the many endless tangled maze like hall ways of the derelict underground compound deep under the decaying city of Brasil.

A pink head thumped back against the wall as her senses began to grow jumbled.  
"Work through it.." She growled at herself. The hand that was clutching the potion reached down checking the bandage tied above what should have been a gaping wound. Three potions later it had sealed most of the damage into a slow oozing trickle that she was still not able to stop, and too desperate to use her very last life saving potion the Soldier of Cocoon struggled on with the damages that remain.

Squeezing blurry eyes closed she fought back the feeling of hopelessness. Some where out there Fang was searching for her... she had to keep going. Tears escaped her grasp on sanity and trickled down blood spattered cheeks, running through the spatter from her death stroke. They were wiped away with an angry hand smearing the dirty tears away leaving darker viscera behind. She had to go, had to get moving again. Using the wall Lightning pushed forward, stumbling several steps using her wifes beloved bladed lance to help her remain on tired numb limbs.

"Fang!" She tried again after what seemed hours but only amounted to minutes of her life. The soldier peered through the darkness feeling her way in the gloom when the light was not enough. The temperature was unbearable, the heat and humidity in the derelict compound caused sweat to pour from the struggling woman. A whimper came from closed lips when a distant voice called out for her.  
"Lightnin." it was faint so weak that she had nearly missed it.

"Fang?" She asked the gloom trying to see through it to her wife. But there was no sign that her beloved was near. She held her breath straining to hear the cry again.  
"Lightnin!" The soldier stumbled heading the direction she thought it was coming from, the dead weight of her own limbs dragged her down. Her fall was not something pretty but in the last minute the soldier was able to drop the lance and curl into the fall, twisting in such a manner her injured leg was not the one taking the brunt of her fall, with her one free hand she slapped the ground dispersing as much of the kinetic energy as she was able, protecting her body from the worst of the fall.

It took a considerable amount of effort to regroup, gathering herself back onto legs that had gone dead below the knee. Light crawled over to her lovers bladed lance wrapping determined fingers around it to help her back up. A bloody smear was left along the wall, and floor but the determined woman regained her feet. Leaning against the wall Lightning listened for that distant cry, it took time but when she could hear past the thunder of her own heart Fangs strong voice was even more distant. They were moving away from her!

Lightning didn't have the energy to race after them, her progress was at best a Flan's pace. her only hope was to capture the notice of Fang or one of the others who were traveling with her. Light panted at the prospect of being left alone in these dark musty sweltering hall ways until her life expired... a sob bubbled forth as she gazed into the maw of oblivion alone. She clamped her mouth shut and panted through her nose until she was sure the need to continue that particular unfruitful endeavor passed.

"Fang!" She cried and knew it was not yet enough. But it got her started, another breath and she tried again.  
"FANG!" Stronger it was but where ever her other half was it didn't feel like enough. Drawing more stable breaths she braced herself against the wall of the hall way, and screamed, the desperate woman put every negative emotion she had felt since they began this damnable quest into her cry for help. It wasn't a word, just anguish and anger, anger Lightning knew well... her life had been nothing but that before she met her raven haired lover. The dark temptress who owned her body and soul. Her cry stuttered into a weak sob that was cut off as she drew in another breath. Holding onto the bladed lance Lightning belted that raw emotion out into the decaying hall way of the once imperial research facility beneath Brasil. It bounced through halls and corridors pushing through crumbling stone walls reaching through earth. One cry was pushed upon the next, sending every last bit of her energy outward into the maze for her loved ones to hear.  
"Goddess Etro... please let them hear." She said in a voice gone rough with her cries, seeking aid from a goddess that only her lover believed in...

"Fang" She cried out roughly feeling spent.  
"LIGHTNIN!" It was closer this time, still distant, still a ways off but blessedly closer. The relieved soldier put her head back against the wall and for a moment gave in to the overwhelming need to cry.  
"LIGHT!"  
"LIGHTNIN!"  
"Here!" She cried unable to gather the strength needed to push away from the wall one last time.  
The sound of foot steps brought further hope to the exhausted soldier, but they passed her and still she did not see them.  
"F-fang!" She called as the steps began receding. It was then that she realized they were in parallel hall ways. Her lovers curses could be heard through rock and earth.  
"Hold on Sunshine." Came a muffled cry.

"BAHAMUT!"

"Fang he doesn't f-AGH!" The sound of something large crashing into the wall from the other side, the dragon king roared at the tight space he had been called into.  
"BLAST IT!" She told him marking the wall several meters down from her wife's last call.

Light remained barely standing as a laser beam from the first sire pierced through the walls, burning away debris and scattering a dust cloud like a bomb down the hall way. Raising her cloak up she wrapped it around her face before it struck her, enveloping her in a cloud of agitated dirt and still burning vines.  
"Lightnin!" Fang stepping through the decimated hall way was the most beautiful sight she could remember seeing since the day they met. Her caramel skin smeared with grit and grime, a face pinched in intense emotions. Lightning stared in complete awe, as she moved forward as if part of the debris cloud. Strong arms came around her, wrapping her aching exhausted form in the sweetest of embraces. When Fang stooped to slide an arm under her legs she didn't protest, there was no strength left with in her to fight, she felt like drowning in relief as she pressed her face into a strong sweaty neck. Arms encircling Fang, the blood of her cloak falling over the huntresses shoulder as Lightning wrapped arms about her shoulders and held on as if life its self were sustained by this embrace... and at that moment, the soldier was convinced it was.  
"Bahamut! Get us out of here!" The cramped ediolin turned his snout towards the ceiling,he gathered his strength, gears and cogs turning as it was channeled into a transistor and blast at an angle that would take them up through the earth towards the sunlight in the distance.

Top side Serah jumped as a crimson beam as large as a King Behemoth blasted up through the ground. Fang had told them to wait for a sign... did she ever know how to give one! Vanille gathered her bag the two sisters racing forward to give aid after the defeat of a ruthless and trying enemy. They left a group of frightened children scattered as they raced towards what only appeared as destruction to them.

Fang came walking out of the tunnel her features dirty and smudged in soot, grime and messier things. Behind her came Snow, his features as dirty, a hint of a grin on his features as he saw his young wife racing towards them.  
"Goddess! You're bleeding!" Vanille said to Fang who had her wifes blood trickling down her left side giving the younger Oerbian sister a fright. Fang growled as she settled her injured partner on the grass several steps from the tunnels entrance.  
"It' isnt mine." She told her sister. The short walk up the tunnel she had felt Lightning's grasp growing weaker, her tears slowing as her breaths evened out. But after such a difficult battle none of them had the provisions needed to give Lightning the aid she desperately needed.

Fang pulled back the cloak as she lay Light down and cursed all that was unholy when the white cap of the wax sealed Poton from cocoon was seen in a bloodied fist.  
"Damn it! You arh a stubborn woman Lightnin Farron Yun!" She peeled the potion out of her lovers grasp and caught it with her teeth breaking the seal as Serah and Vanille began stripping her trying to find the worst of her damage. The nasty half healed wound of her leg was the one leaking blood but there were worse damages with in, proof by the dark bruises on the soldiers chest and abdomen. Fang slid an arm under her wives shoulders and back pulling her mouth open as she spit the seal out. The potion glittered as it was poured into her mouth.

For a moment nothing happened as the potion went down her throat, when it began to heal her she jerked limbs thrashing as the potion burned through her, tearing a scream from achy tired lungs. Blue eyes squeezed shut as her body lost all coordination under the pouring of the potion. Arms flailed legs jerked and tried to run from a laying down position.

Snow pounced forward catching a wildly flailing leg. Hope followed his lead and caught the other one but not before a knee rudely crashed into his jaw. He saw stars and fell like a dead weight upon her thrashing limb.  
"By the Goddess you couldnt have warned us first?" Vanille groused as she was getting back up off her butt to capture a madly swinging fist. There was a red spot on her face. Fang held a hand out for another one.  
"Give me another, and then get back, all of you." She told them. Holding some as strong as Lightning could cause more damages as she fought them rather then letting her thrash.  
"Can she take another one?" Serah asked a little frightened by her sisters reaction to the potion.  
"She can, give it now." Fang growled shaking her hand for emphasis. Vanille put her knee o Lightnings still weakly struggling hand before she handed another potion over, this one made by her, not as strong as those mass produced on Cocoon, but with a slower longer lasting healing cycle. Fang tore the seal off it as she fixed her hold on her now unconscious wife.  
"Back!" She said as she poured this one too down Lightnings throat. The injured unconscious woman sputtered, coughed and swallowed the potion, there was no scream this time nor a violent jerking, but she trembled fiercely under its power, Muscles in her back and legs tightening, bowing the woman in her lovers arms. Blue eyes were open now staring up into the crustal blue sky ruled over by an quiet Goddess.

She drew in a gasping breath as her body fell back against Fangs, a broken stuttering sigh and a look of adoration before she closed those amazing eyes once more. There was a weak smile on her lips as she slipped into a healing coma... Fang studied her raising her battle vest and the brown under shirt to gaze at the slightly changing bruises.  
"Van?" Fang asked calling her sister forward to inspect and give her prognosis. The younger Oerbian placed her hand upon Lights abdomen feeling for any heat, proof she was still bleeding inside. Sitting back she shook her head.  
"Time will tell, but I feel she is stabilized." The thorough healer checked Lights eyes, looked into her mouth, fingered through matted dirty hair feeling head and scalp, and peeled a bloodied tourniquet from an already sealed thigh.  
"I am sure she will be alright." Vanille put a hand on her sisters shoulder gazing at her with compassionate eyes.  
"What happened?" She kept her hand there though a disgusted vicious snarl curled her sisters lips.  
"The Ta'arith ejected us from the battle, all of us accept Lightnin."  
"And is it... dead?" That had been the whole purpose of their quest, to stop the beast from slaying Purgee's in the broken city of Brasil.  
"Ah am sure of it." Fang said gazing into the bloody face of her slumbering wife.  
Tallon and Saber came out of the blazed tunnel with their sisters in arms. The five of them having stayed with in to take out any monsters attracted by the cries, blood, and blasting.

Tallon pointed to the hole they came walking out of with a stern expression.  
"Yun, we need to seal the tunnel before more abominations make it to the surface. your Eidolin is here, let him finish the job."

Fang spared him a glance. He did not look the best, he had blocked a blow from striking Starchild while she retrieved another arrow. His own blade had been smashed back onto him cutting his left shoulder and arm. It was bound by Willows soft belt. She gave a nod and looked across to the patiently waiting Bahamut. His dark eyes turned towards her as she got his attention with her thoughts.  
"Seal the tunnel." Fang gathered Lightning into her arms and the lot of them backed away so that he could do so with out causing harm to any of them.

They walked into the center of Brasil's living center where the purgee's had been working on making a home. The new occupants were respectfully quiet as the most intimidating of their new friends appeared from the far side of the town where no doubt the industrial section of the once great city had been.  
"Please, bring her in here, you can use my home." A brave man called out stepping aside so that the dirty dark warrior could have a place to lay her injured companion.  
"Please, it is the least I can do since you save all our lives."

Later that night Fang sat awake vigilantly watching over her lover, both of them were washed and now Lightning lay nude on the bed of a thankful Brasilian only a sheet and bandages covering her body. Fang caressed soft pink hair repeatedly thanking Etro for her mercy... If ever the Destroyer would have a good reason to take complete and total hold of the dark haired woman it would have been the moment her wife had moved from this plane of life...  
"I almost lost you..." She murmured as she caressed a bruised cheek.  
"Thank yah for being so stubborn." She whispered to her lover pressing her forehead against the still unconscious Lightning.  
"Sleep." She whispered with a broken voice.  
"Ah will be here when yuh wake."

**Alternate ending to lost**

Fang emerged from the blast radius of the tunnel Bahamut had created, hurriedly putting Light down as their sisters came rushing up. Lightnings breathing was shallow and rapid, the look on her face said she felt pain. Lightning pulled at her tattered clothes revealing the dark bruising of stomach and abdomen.  
"She's bleeding inside." Vanille said what Fang already feared.  
"Give me a potion." Fang ordered raising a hand to Vanille who was already reaching for one of the Oerbian made potions that protected life in even the most dire circumstances. Lightning turned her hand upward and revealed the white vial of a Cocoon potion. Fang drew in a hissing breath as she snatched it from a bloodied hand.  
"Stubborn woman." She growled thinking how foolish Lightning was that she hadn't already imbibed the potion. A faint smile twinged with pain crossed the still shallow breathing Soldiers face.  
Fang tore at the seal with her teeth turning to spit the wax cap out to the side.  
"Open." She said to Lightning. Fierce green eyes begged for her compliance, and though utterly exhausted she was able to open her own mouth.

Nothing but trust in Lightnings eyes as she allowed Fang to pour the potion down her throat. She had a moment to take in a shuddering breath as the potion pooled into her stomach and disseminated from there. But it burned, it hurt worse than the blow she had gotten that caused the internal bleeding. If she had the option to explain it rather than scream her agony she would have chosen that path, but it tore from her throat raw and ragged. Pulling at heart strings of every warrior and healer present as she thrashed in Fangs arms,

The dark huntress curled herself over Lightnings body, as she thrashed, cushioning her trunk from more damage as Lightning writhe and bucked. Fang took every blow as if she deserved it from bloodied hands and clenched fists.  
"Van." Fang said when Lightnings thrashing slowed and she lay breathing still shallow still fast. Vanille slid her hand up under Lightnings shirt feeling the heat still with in the angry flesh, and the slight bloating to her system.  
She shook her head.  
"Another." Fang instructed reaching this time for the one Vanille had pulled free. It too was a white caped wax sealed Cocoon made potion. They were violent but quick at healing. Something that had saved her own life once or twice.  
"Goddess knows Iah love you. Forgevh me." She said as she used a finger to pry Lights parted lips further open and pour a second volent healing potion down her throat. Throwing it aside she again wrapped herself around the injured soldiers broken body and absorbed as much of the damage as she was able as Lightnings body fought through the cure. Her screams echoed all the way back to the living quarter of the new Brasilian inhabitants.  
"Van, another." Fang said determined to make sure the job was done with time. Lightning took in a gasping breath and made a noise of protest not yet able to form words.  
Fang grimaced as her sister handed a third precious potion over. She looked at it in her own calloused and roughened hand before looking to Light who had tears overflowing from blue eyes.  
"I cahnt loose ya... Forgevh meh sweetheart." Despite the weakened soldiers protests Fang poured the third potion down her throat, Lightning coughed and sputtered instead of screaming she made a low yet loud keening noise pathetic and pained trying to curl up upon herself as her senses were blazed by the forceful healing.

Fang curled around her wife wracked by sobs of guilt and desperation as her lover kicked and thrashed under the power of the Cocoon potion.  
"Forgevh meh." She murmured again when her wife's body lay softly twitching. Blue eyes were closed everything felt like fire had eaten her body and soul, and still the low moaning sobs of her savior drew actions of compassion.

Drawing her hand up required every thought she had left, and this too was difficult, she failed several times before a silently crying Starchild knelt to capture the flailing weak limb and press it over the huntresses wracking back. Starchild held it there gaining a tired glance of gratitude from the speechless soldier.

"Fang." Vanille whispered as the Huntress tried to gain control of emotions that refused to be bridled. She turned a tear streaked face up to her sister getting a soft gasp from Vanille.  
"Yuh don't have to let go, but Ih need ta check her. Ok?" She asked placing a hand on Fangs shoulder. The still crying huntress no doubt overwhelmed by emotions of release at the safety of retrieving her wife nodded. It was not completely out of character for Fang to be moved this deeply, especially when it came to lightning.

Serah scoot closer to her still conscious sister and took her other hand, wrapping it in warm smaller hands. The faint smile returned on Lightnings lips as she lost the battle for consciousness.

"She checks out." Vanille said to all worried witnesses.  
"We need to move her from this place, some where she can be safe while she heals before we try to take her back through all the way stones."

A brave man approached the still keyed hunting party.  
"I have a place you can put her. you are all welcome to rest there."

Fang returned to curling around her wife as she lay unconscious on the bloodied grass.

Vanille looked to him and nodded their thanks.  
"That is kind of yuh thanks. Tallon can you... help..." She looked up to see him emerging from the tunnel his arm bloodied.  
"My brother is willing." He said offering the ever quiet Saber. I will stay back with Willow and Sky Fire to seal this tunnel." He pulled a black crystal from under his bloodied shirt.

Fang carried Lightning but on either side of her there was an honor guard. A grim faced proud warrior. Snow walked jsut behind with Serah as Lightning got an Oerbian escort to the house of Thomas in the living quarter of the new people of Brasil.

Fang dutifully washed her injured wife and refused any help but that of the two healers from their home. She was agitated and anxious though Lightning was out of the worst of the dangers. Sleep did not come easily that night. Vanille sat quietly watching over both women wondering at her sisters strange and powerful reactions. Fang lay now with Ligthing curled protectively in her arms. Thier heads on the same pillow, arms and legs entwined. Still there was tension in her sisters back, as if she expected something to go wrong with Lightnings healing... It wasnt just the worries of a wife... she wondered how deeply these two were connected... Huntress and Soldier from two worlds... they had both been lost until that fateful day had set them on the right path towards one another.

**10: Death**

The morning was bright and sunny, the village of Oerba alive with the sounds of children being herded around to play and learn of their town. But Lightning didn't feel any of those things. Her eyes were glued on the little life that was no more. Her demeanor was cold, the very air around her something more chill than the burning of the warm sun outside. Her features were frozen into a mask of disgust and anger. The only things left her after having poured her very existence into nurturing the lost little cast away since the big rain… Tight lips trembled when a sleepy huntress shuffled in telling her good morning.

A body that had been warm and inviting had suddenly become something rigid and aloof as Fang tried to spoon against Lightnings back. The last few days had been rough, they were sleep deprived and been riding an emotional roller coaster that came to a crashing halt with the now dead little chocobo chick. It took a moment to realize what was wrong having no external help from her girl friend save the fine tremble that caused taut muscles to quake.

Green eyes caught sight of the little golden bird and frowned realizing now why Lightning was this totally different person this morning.  
Instinctively Fang wrapped herself tighter around her soldier girl feeling the woman she loved resist the urge to fight her. To push her away physically for the pain she felt. Lightning was good at that, pushing people away… it was still shocking how cold the vibrant pink haired soldier could become. But they were confirmed lovers and Fang hoped that gave her a little bit of special consideration.  
"He tried." She whispered wanting to sooth the truly sensitive soul locked under all that ice…  
"He tried harhd for yah." She drawled reaching up to gently close the box that the little bird had been put in near the fire. She continued even when Lightnings hand came to her wrist. Not sure if she was helping or wanting to stop her, Fang closed up the box and laid their joined hands over the top.  
"Ih know just tha place for him." She said picking up the box. The box which Lightning liberated from her in silent grim faced determination. There was a hardness to her lovers blue eyes, but Fang didn't protest the possessive streak for the little bird… Lightning had claimed him when they found the half drowned chicks after the last seasonal rain. The little bird had held on for two weeks before today, and for a time he seemed to be getting better, happy to curl against a warm hand, or nestle against a chest as he was preened by a surrogate mother who fell in love with him as his own had…

Fang ached for her silent companion feeling tears sting her eyes, she turned dashing them away afraid her own emotions might break the somber soldier.  
"Come with me." She said and drew Lightning from the house back towards the remains of the humble grave yard near the outskirts of town. No monsters seemed interested in the little procession and if they were near by they seemed to keep their distance, letting the two women pass unmolested.

Fang led her through the grave stones until she stopped at a small one. Kneeling down the dark haired huntress released Lightnings wrist to run a calloused palm over the weathered and worn head stone. Brushing away years of crystal powder until the earth beneath was revealed.  
"Heah will be the best place for him." She said as she began digging into the earth pushing away the crystal sands and dirt to make a grave adequate enough to hold the small box and little bird with in. Lightning stood ramrod straight above Fang glassy blue eyes observing as if some militaristic honor guard for the fallen little chocobo. Fang worked harder whispering an unheard prayer to their benevolent goddess Etro to protect the gentle soul trapped in the rigid soldiers body as they lay the bird in its final resting place.

"He always wanted a chocobo… then will watch ovah one another." Fang murmured as Lightning knelt in the white sand and placed the little box into the earth. Trembling hands gave away her quiet lovers true emotional state as they brushed dirt onto the little box. Reaching hands forward Fang caught those trembling hands and strengthened them, together they covered over the fallen chocobo and gently pat it down into place.

Two weeks of endless care … Fang thought and glimpsed the dark shadows in her soldiers face. The haunted look as if she relived some horrible memory. Full lips pulled taut as she held her emotions in that iron grip used only for herself.  
"It's okay ta cry." She whispered not wanting to startle her tightly wound girlfriend. This thinly pressed lips contorted and a pink head shook fiercely casting pink tresses over blue eyes and across her brow. They lingered by the little grave, Fang more worried about the woman than the bird who was not in Etro's care.

Lightning was still very rigid as she knelt there in the white sands of Oerba, toes dug into the ground, hands resting on thighs, her back straight as an iron rod. It took time but there came a point when Lighting seemed to have drawn herself back into functioning mode… at least the appearance of it. She rose up sharply and teetered on the verge of stumbling, pivoted and practically began marching back towards the home they shared.

Fang would have sighed if she were not so quickly left behind. Lurching forward a cloud of white sand raising behind her as she shot off after her soldier. Some how there had to be a way to keep her from going into this painful automaton mode through the rest of the day and who knew how long after that, destroying all the good progress they had been making on those emotional walls that cordoned her soldier off in some cold place with out her…

Catching up to the rigid woman she reached out catching her hand, Lightning tried to pull away but Fang used the landscape to her advantage. Pushing her against the face of their home while she clung to that errant limb still trying to pull free. Realizing it was both futile and foolish Lightning stopped her struggle giving those angry eyes to her lover.  
"Ih need you." Fang drew out the words, softening them trying to reach the place in her soldiers heart she knew was just for her. Blue eyes seemed skeptical… always the optimist…

Fang pulled the captured hand to her cheek and pressed it against her skin giving hurt green eyes to the still rigid and raging soldier.  
"Ih need you sunshine." A tick of annoyance passed in blue eyes and Fang hoped that was a sign she was reaching past those frigid walls, and not that she was about to get decked… again.

"Please, Lightnin." Her disturbed girlfriend seemed to study her gauging the truth of her words, the validity of her request and the means with which best to respond. Anger was always there… something she could touch at any moment, something to draw upon and strengthen herself… but this did not feel like the right choice… not today.  
"We don't hav ta talk, please, just be with meh." Lightning didn't fight as Fang stepped closer, coming to her deeply wounded lover rather than forcing Lightning to move.

Angry blue eyes seemed to feel something else… hurt… and for a moment Fang thought she had pushed too much. She held Lightning tighter, pulling her gently out of publics eye and into their home.  
"Come with me." While she had her lover moving Fang drew her into their bedroom, pushing her onto the bed, sitting her down.  
"Ih just want to hold ya." She confessed. Again she gave time for Lightning to make her choice and while there was no nod or okay Lightning spoke by actions, curling onto Fangs side, nuzzling into her pillow and giving her back to her lover.

The Oerbian huntress did not question this, or fix their position, she simply circled around and climbed in on Lightnings side, sliding across the bed to wrap arms around her injured soldier. Spooning her back until there was no space left between them. Lightning was rigid again, body tense as if expecting to be struck. Fang let her be that way simply holding her and praying that they didn't back slide into the bodily harm phase of their relationship again.

The two women spent the day in bed together, and surprisingly they were left to their mourning in peace...


	3. Chapter 3: 11-15

**A/N: **The not so short, short stories! Special note, if you haven't figured it out now when it comes to Fang or Vanille talking I try to phonetically spell how they sound in my head. So the misspellings at least in that area have a purpose. XD Please enjoy!** R/R, **Pick your favorite!

Addendum: I wasn't sure if I went over the M rating, I can rewrite if necessary.

**11: Red**

The midnight to three shift of patrol was a bit brutal, but a necessary evil that helped Lightning sleep better at night. That is when it wasn't her turn at that particular unfriendly shift. She sighed as she stepped under the awning of the little one roomed house she shared with her dark huntress wife and found a faint smile coming to her lips at the idea of getting to crawl into bed at last with said huntress. Sitting on the front retaining wall, Lightning worked at pulling all the bindings of her boots. Releasing latches and loosing buckles until she was finally able to kick out of them. Best boots ever but they were high maintenance in the lacing and unlacing department. Rising she worked at the belts across hips and the supply pouch at her thigh. Drawing Blazefire from around her body and systematically placing all straps in their rightful place.

With all the loud clunky parts of her gear removed and ready to be stored she picked up waiting boots and stepped into the house. Her boots were placed by the door on a mat woven out of palm fronds. More important gear would be placed in the room on her night stand. Something that she almost forgot to do when she found Fang curled up on the bed still in bra and black shorts clutching Lightnings red cloak.

The soldier stood in the door way with a brow raised, lips parted at the adorable picture. The dark huntress looked like a child who was clutching their favorite blanket in the entire world. Her long frame curled up on Lightnings side of the bed, dark waves foaming over the soldiers pillow. Even as Fang slept that sure saucy teasing smile tugged at full lips. The one that was equal parts tantalizing, and annoying depending on why it was Fang felt compelled to bring it out again.

It wasn't like her huntress to wear clothing to bed, she must have fallen asleep while simply curling up with the red fabric which in Lightning's opinion made the sight all the more adorable. She smiled something soft and gentle setting the compressed gunblade on the bed side table now nearest the door.

Removing her outer clothing Lightning settled onto Fangs side of the bed in her own dark shorts and matching black bra. Fang's smile grew and green eyes slowly opened. A voice husky with slumber murmured.  
"Welcome home sunshine." Long limbs reached out for Lightning, and she smiled moving forward.  
"You look good in red." She teased getting an amused grunt from the half awake huntress.

"I thought blue was your favorite color?" Lightning continued as they entwined legs and shifted shoulders to make room for arms curling around one another.  
"Actually, pink is. Id say it's grown on me but It wouldn't be my favorite then. Looks mach betta on you." Lightning allowed herself to be tucked into Fangs arms smiling at her lovers observations about her pink hair. The sleepy Oerbian smiled a toothy grin.  
"I especially like the little pink triangle." Realizing what Fang was saying her soldier tinted a dark shade of red and bowed her head as a little vein throbbed. Fang chuckled.  
"Now I like red."

**12: Ravenous**

The trip through gated way stones was tiring. They spent the day trekking through jungle and marsh, combating every monster in their path, some of them simply to survive... some of them to carry on as food. Their end goal was meeting Cephus at the most recent way stone, found in the lands of the now fallen King of Dragons. A place where Lightning had almost lost Fang... to bodily damage, and the mind of the Destroyer that still haunted her.

She was quiet as they walked, conserving energy between battles, keeping senses alert for the next bout of fighting. Every now and again her wife would look across at her and flash a smile, something that Lightning found she was unable to resist even though Gadot and Snow were with them to make comments about their rather strong eye contact that occurred often. The look on the soldiers face turning to something that dared either to speak their thoughts, as if this were a democracy rather than an autocracy in her plan to open the next C'ieth way stone.

Snow either through age acquired wisdom or the powerful need to return to his wife; remained silent. It was Gadot who tested the waters with the soldier, only to find her attacks as his replies. It was only when she got a good right hook on him with the brass knuckles stitched into her gloves cutting the skin on his face and dropping him like a rock did he give it a rest. Finding the physical reminder of her ire enough... for now to just let it go.

It was coming on late afternoon when they finally reached the camp near the C'ieth way stone where Cephus waited. He had done exactly as Lightning had left instructions to do. Her temper something of legend not only in the Guardians but also something growing on Pulse. A series of smoking pits had been built around their central camp, they now waited with fires burning down into glowing embers for the meat the traveling party had brought with them. The meat would be given to his people as a gift so the fair haired soldier said, while enough was given to the Way Stone party to help them on their way.

The late afternoon was spent with Gadot using his refined skinning skills to de-bone the meat and Snow to set up drying racks down into the pits. Which Cephus covered as per Lightnings instructions.

Fang however had other ideas about what to do with her time. Letting all know she would be back later the huntress left camp on her own. Her fair haired wife had a good idea where it was she was going, and while she didn't understand the need to revisit the battle ground where she was almost killed and taken over, she didn't stop her. Instead giving the her other half time to work through the feelings that were driving her.

The remainder of the Yun warriors stayed for a time at camp. Working to gather firewood, check the neatly dug pits, and clean a space on the ground large enough near the center fire pit to roll out their ground blanket. When she was done with these self imposed chores Lightning stood gazing off the direction her mate had disappeared to. Contemplating if enough time had elapsed for her to follow after Fang with out imposing upon this solitary need. A hand caressed the collapsed form of Blazefire, a palm rubbing over well oiled gears and carbon composites as she made her decision.  
"I'm heading out for a bit." She told them getting three sets of eyes following her as she left camp in a mirror path that Fang had taken earlier. Her pace was leisurely feeling unhurried as that bond that was between them felt relaxed rather than strained, and the sounds of peaceful nature calmed the pink haired soldier.

Along the way Lightning wondered about what it was that had drawn her dark huntress back to this place, what was it she needed? Or sought? Surly it wasn't redemption for the killing blow to the King of Dragons, the time for vengeance was long past... and solace did not seem something an old battle ground could give even the weary soul. Lips pursed then tightened as she tried to understand what it was that had driven her beloved to revisit what was essentially the grave sight of the fallen King of Dragons.

Slowly the jungle gave way to craggy stone, walking became a bit more calculated as loose rocks threatened sure foot falls promising injured ankles if less than strict attention were given... still Lightning trekked on. At an upper landing on the mountain Lightning caught a glimpse of her wife sitting in quiet contemplation... or perhaps meditation. She stopped then still not sure if Fang found what she had been seeking. Quietly so as not to further disturb, Lightning took a seat on a rock to wait for Fang to come to her.

It didn't matter how long she had to wait, all that she needed was sitting up above her, and with out announcing herself, the soldier was sure her huntress knew she was there.  
Unbeknownst to Lightning, Fang needed this, to revisit this battle ground to simply let it go... all of it. The past six months of healing and rehabilitation. The internal battles with her personal demons... the constant revisits of that dark slithering voice who promised that nothing was sacred... even a certain pink haired abomination... all met destruction in due time... When that was placed as if in a neat pile at the center of what had once been a ringed fire pit of death... Fang was able to find her feet... and she felt lighter.

The presence of her wife was something joyous, and she sauntered forward to the growing smile of her sometimes aloof soldier. It was a quiet delight to take that smaller pale hand in her own. The liberated huntress brought that pale hand to her lips placing a kiss against the back. In Lights presence she always felt better, but after leaving the last bit of emotional baggage from that tough battle behind she felt free, and was eager to steal deep kisses from her partner on their trek back down the mountain and through the darkening forest.

Fang ever the sensual creature loved to evoke surprised sounds from her pink haired companion, getting a gasp or groan when their tongues caressed, and she flicked suggestively into her lovers mouth. Drawing a physical response by pinning Lightning to a tree. The soldier grasping her sari tightly and their mouths bruising one another. Life was good...

She was grinning like a fiend when they stepped into the fires glow from the jungle. Both their cheeks flushed, Lights eyes glittered and she got smoldering glances as the boys talked about the Purge.  
Never a favorite subject of the darker Yun warrior. She felt righteously indignant as she listened to them, and lost some of that fire she had been sharing with her wife.

The men around the fire looked up as she gave a disgruntled growl swiping up her canteen as she approached the fire, absolutely disgusted by talk of the purge. Rich and powerful men and creatures dictating to the lesser well trained public that the purge was something that had to be done.  
"Pah!" She scoffed. Gadot looked up from his place where he was waiting for the stew that Cephus had been cooking to finish.  
"Whats the matter Fang?"

She growled and snapped.  
"You know damn well whats the matta!" The three men shared a look with Lightning at Fangs sudden outburst, as if she had somehow caused it... or provoked it. They tried to read her face to see if they had been fighting... what they found no answers in the mask that was their leaders face.

Honestly Lightning too felt a bit poleaxed at Fangs sudden shift in emotion and thinking, as once again the Purge made her positively hostile. Fang paced behind the three men fuming, wondering where it was best to start on what she thought of the Sanctum and their Fal'Cie, possibly creating another War of Transgression as they mucked about with peoples lives like Gods...

Lightning reached out to her pacing soldier drawing her still with arms as she made something perfectly clear.  
"With out the Purge we would never have been..." She pulled some on Fangs strong arms, rocking her on sandaled feet.

Fang stilled further some of her fire leaving.  
"I know that, love." Dark brows drew together then hardened.  
"It's just thinking about them really pisses me off!" Small hands tightened on strong arms. She understood as well, and while they did create mistrust, divide the masses, and devalue human life... she still had Fang... and Gran Pulse... the first real home since her family had been destroyed.

"Well, now... on to better thought." Cephus said and picked up a ladle to begin dishing out bowls of stew.  
"A hard days work, boys. Time to eat up." He said giving a hearty smile as he handed Snow the first bowl.  
"Now this here is my mothers recipe of..."

While the men were distracted with the onset of dinner. Lightning took the opportunity and semi privacy to draw her lover in for a kiss. Something that was bordering the game they had begun in the jungle on the way home, and the deep love she felt for this passionate, honorable huntress who had won her heart. Small hands pulled Fang against her body, leaving no space for air as their fronts came full face.

It was not hard to find Fangs passion hostile or not... their tongues fought as heat rose between them. But the time was too short, their mouths tearing free as Gadot got his bowl of food.  
"Here you are Fang." Cephus said holding the bowl up as the women once again were doing that hot long stare into one another eyes. He cleared his throat and tried to hide a smile as Fang stepped forward to take the bowl.

Lightning was left for a moment alone near snow, as Fang accepted her food with both hands, thanking Cephus as she stepped aside to allow Lightning the opportunity to grab her bowl.  
"I saw that." Snow said in a whisper, flashing a grin. Blue eyes still burning flicked over to him and contemplated what dark things she might do to him if he so much as stepped over the line one more time. She hoped Serah could forgive her for bringing him back near death...  
"It's best you forget it." She warned him some of that cold soldier returning.  
"Here you are." Cephus said. Snow flashed a smile and held up both hands in surrender. He didn't want to fight, just play, and some day he hoped that Lightning would allow him to do that with out great bodily harm... but today did not seem to be that day.

"Thank you." Lightning said taking the bowl and moving to the space she had laid out their blanket on the far side of the fire back a little ways from the flames. Taking up a place on the shared bed roll near Fang.

"So what do you think you will find with this next Way Stone?" Cephus asked looking across the fire at Fang and Lightning. His answer came as a noncommittal shrug from the soldier.

Fang smirked at Lights silent answer, truth was they didn't know, two Way Stones had been opened, and two times they had not know what was going to happen until they touched it.  
"That's not how it wehks."(works) Fang said setting her half eaten bowl of stew aside and resting back on her elbows, stretching long legs out before her.

This action drew blue eyes and her conversation with Cephus was lost on her affected lover. A hunger that had been stoked earlier that evening which had nothing to do with food; made its self known to the quiet soldier. Slowly from the sandals on Fangs feet, up shapely crossed calves, to the perfect shape of powerful thighs, Lightning drank her in. It wasn't a involuntary action any more than the beating of her heart. She swallowed licking dry lips as she progressed over fangs loins, taking note how a negligent blue sari was tucked neatly between strong thighs, a brief wrap around shapely hips, buckled by belt before more skin was offered up to hungry eyes.

Across the fire Cephus noticed the long stare from the overly quiet soldier and caught a glimpse of carnal hunger, something he had never dreamed the private reserved woman would ever display in public. Blue eyes flicked up looking for a target coming to settle on the other two males at the fire side who were chatting and laughing. The thought not for the first time on how best to dispose of them crossed the hungry soldiers thoughts. Not permanently mind you... she could knock them out for the evening with out so much as a hint of remorse...but Cephus...

A prickle at the back of Snow Villiers neck alerted to him that danger was near, it never dawned on him it would come from his Sister-in-law... but he was convinced by the look in darkened blue eyes was contemplating his swift demise... He swallowed and looked across at Gadot, who seemed oblivious that his life as he knew it was about to end.

Light met Snow's eyes intensifying the sens of danger as she asses him... he swallowed hard worried that at any moment, the devious plan forming in that mind was going to be put into action

Fang looked to the suddenly amused Cephus who was now trying not to make eye contact. She followed his brief shifting look back to her wound up Soldier. The smoldering look in passion darkened blue eyes shot heat through the huntress, and while her Soldier had issues about public displays of affection, this was not so with the older of the two Yun Warriors. Quivering lips were covered with Fangs own, a hand at her wife's neck guided her down into the kiss, drawing her self conscious lover in against her body as an agile tongue delved into Lightnings eager mouth. Their kiss was hot, it drew forth those carnal hungers, their tongues danced as the world outside of them faded to the astonished onlooking of the three men.

Lightning knew what flame felt like, she had felt it during numerous battles from beasts both wild and genetically grown. At the moment her dark haired wife's tongue entered her mouth even that felt like a pale imitation the heat that their kiss drew between them. She moaned into Fangs demanding mouth forgetting the small but interested audience they had watching them with mouths hinged open.

Fang bit trembling lips and chuckled at how she could get her pink haired soldier so worked up.  
"Shall I find us a private spot?" She murmured against Lightnings quivering lips. The down side of traveling in larger groups than two was that there was no privacy when one wanted it most, and she would have rather have it then and there, as her hotly blushing Soldier no doubt contemplated all of their demise.

This thought drew a larger smile onto Fangs lips, her hand coming to rub over Lightnings back as her wife gave took a moment longer to think about this offer. A soft whimper only for Fangs ears slipped out, then a brief but firm shake no.  
"Ah." Fang said kissing her softly when her embarrassed soldier tried to hide a furiously blushing face.  
"I'm sorry ta get you all worked up like that." She murmured privately and stole a look across at the three men at the fire side across from them. Cephuse having only respect for both women only smiled. His thoughts making him braver than the other two who wisely found something else to look at.

Fang spent the evening trying to sooth that burning in her wife, bestowing kisses to her cheek and forehead as they lay together, the conversation something distant... little did she know her Soldier was not planing their demise... but hers. Allowing the gentle touches to give the premise that she had been calmed, but underneath she still ached for something more physical...

It was hours before patient waiting could be rewarded. Light cat napped biding her time until the hours before the dawn, where sleep was deepest. Excitement fueled her actions, wary eyes gazing across the smoldering fire gazing at the men as she freed herself from Fangs arms to better hear the rhythmic breathing of Snow, the soft snores of Gadot, and the heavy wheeze of Cephus.

Sure the coast was as clear as it was going to get, Lightning set her plan in motion. A hand slowly drawing back Fangs Sari, from stomach and hip, better revealing the black under shorts... Her hand came to rest over her lovers abdomen, fingers turned downward as she chanced a glance to her slumbering huntress before sliding beneath the dark waste band with nefarious ideas mapped out on her agenda...

Fang awoke in great pleasure, something sticky and sweet to the senses, her breathing came quick as Lightning schooled her on the dangers of working up a stubborn soldier and leaving her needing...

Fang was helpless but to ride the power of her wife's actions, letting her take the lead as she seemed quite capable in doing even with the prospect of being found out. It was mind blowing that Lightning dared touch her in a public group setting regardless of their state of sleep. her breathing quickened, soft and panting as Lights fingers found all those right places bringing her to the next level, and with it... release. Reaching down Fang caught her soldier drawing her up into a hot kiss, begging for help in not blowing this moment for the both of them, she bit her wife, and clawed at perfect flesh, leaving nail marks up from the small of Lightnings back, and drawing blood with her mouth. It would have been painful if she had not already been filled with endorphins senses razed against the possible chances of having to stop mid thrust.

Fang lay in awe at this side of her lover, and mute pleasure of both her release and the blood mark on perfect lips. Despite all that her wife had surprised her with tonight she was not prepared for the next phase Lights nefarious plan, but was she ever eager to find out... and what a gift as a hot nude center came to her core.

"Goddess Etro..." Fang groaned when this revelation was given her. Her body bowing with Lightnings powerful advance. This new side of her usually reserved soldier was tantalizing and made every forbidden action that more meaningful as any moment any one of three others could have awoken and found them in the middle of lovemaking.

The riled pink haired woman used her wife, their eyes locked as she set a deep slow grind against a taut abdomen. Fang flexed drawing a wordless groan from an appreciative partner. But really at this point, Lightning carefully thought out plan was pleasure for the both of them.

There was no better seats for the show her wont only woman put on for her, bucking against her and arching with purpose until Lightning too felt some relief from the tight knot that demanded satisfaction. Fang felt her release and shared it with her, their soft shared cries testing how deeply the men were asleep.

Dark green eyes gazed up after her second orgasm, full lips parted chest heaving, dark hair tousled... she looked amazing. It took effort for the distracted soldier to slide off of her huntress. Leaving her with the gift of her own passion painting a well defined abdomen. Dark blue eyes ran over a still heaving chest. Finding the wet proof of her release and finding herself mesmerized by its presence, her body tightening of its own accord. If she had believed in Etro she would have begged for sanity but was denied as she was given over to that still lurking hunger. Drawn forward she slid fingers through that moisture before slipping again to claim her huntress. Leaning down to dip an eager tongue suggestively into a sweet filled navel as Fang fell willing victim to her new daring and insatiable appetite...

"Etro!" She rasped under the hands and mouth of her ravenous soldier.

"I have learned... and will remember, Fang had a moments clarity before her wife wiped that too away...

**13: Feet**  
Morning, a quiet time, often filled with gentle kisses and soft touches seemed to be no different for the slowly waking Lightning. She stretched feeling a tug on her breast that filled her with warmth and drew eyes open, but the usual dark huntress was not the culprit for delight that quickly turned to mortification.  
"AHG!" Lightning jerked away from the nestled little bundle that was suckling and kneading a breast. Not clearly thinking through her actions there was a loud crash as all grace was left with the suddenly frightened and crying baby boy. As he began to wail the mortified naked soldier peered up over the bed, watching tiny arms flail angrily as healthy screams filled her once peaceful home.

From the the other room foot steps were heard rushing in her direction, not knowing who to expect... perhaps the mother of the child... she pulled at some of the covers inadvertently drawing the screaming boy closer towards her. Fang held her bladed lance as she rounded into the bedroom looking for something to pulverize, fire in green eyes, luck lips pulled back in a snarl. She scanned the room looking to find a monster who had broken through the reinforced outer wall. Not a terrified naked wife who pushed the boy back towards the middle of the bed as she tried to gather the blankets.  
"Light?" She asked lowering the lance head getting startled blue eyes.  
"What are ya doin?" She asked as the wailing baby boy was scoot several times towards her frantic love before she gently pushed hi back towards the center of the bed and repeated this once or twice before she had gathered enough of the sheets to feel secure.

"Fang? Whats..." She stopped noticing the cradled bundle in Fangs arm, held protectively against her chest.  
"Whats going on?" She asked looking from the quiet bundle to the still screaming one that had latched on to her moments ago for who knew how long.  
"I could ask yuh the same thing." She said kneeling on the bed where she traded her bladed lance for the wailing baby.  
"H-he was ... he... I mean..." Lightning tried unable to say what had happened between them, though by the blush Fang could gather an approximation. She chuckled as she bounced the little boy in her lap, still holding his sleeping sister.  
"I'm so proud of you!" She said laughing again.  
"Already ya have great taste in women!" Lightning groaned and disappeared on the other side of the bed.  
"Well he does." She said leaning over to find Light's head partially covered framing that cute little vein on her forehead throbbing again. The one that usually said some one was in trouble.  
"Here you hold his sistah I will find a bottle ta feed poor little Yun." Wide bright eyes looked up at her after Fang plunked the bundled little girl into Lights lap, leaving her wife to stew about what she had waken up to.

In the other room Fang went on about how proud she was but that he needed to behave himself so the sometimes easily riled and agitated soldier would like him more. He fussed some but settled under her gentle upbeat chatter.

The next time Fang saw her embarrassed wife again she was fully dressed and she got a punch in the arm for leaving a baby in bed unattended while Lightning slept, and another one in the same arm for the most uncomfortable experience with a baby to date.  
Fang laughed in the privacy of their home and cried ouch when the second one hit.

"I couldn't help it! you curled right around em, and it was the cutest thing eva! It's not my fault you slept so long he got hungry." For that her wife socked her again, in the other arm.  
"O-uch!" She said dancing away, drawing Yun closer as Lightning prowled after her.  
"See Yun? This is what happens when girls like yah." She told the little boy who was happy to coo just because she was speaking in a happy tone to him.

The day was something amusing and endearing to any one old enough to appreciate the couples playfulness and the devotion they showed to the first Gran Pulse born children since before the War of Transgression.

The two babies, twins from a couple in Cephus village. So grateful were they when the twins were born they named them after the stabilizing forces in their lives. The little girl named after Cephus Iradel, and the boy named after the married couple who had braved a Way Stone to find them and bring order to chaos...

Since their birth they had been seeing more and more of the children as Fang convinced parents and wife that caring every now and then for the little ones would be good for every one.

"So Fang, Light, enjoying the pitter patter of little feet?" Vanille asked and laughed when they got chagrin from Fang as Lightning gave her a look that said she was dead if she so much as thought about what happened earlier that day.

"Eh-heh..." Fang laughed giving an innocent look back to her wife as she snuggled their name sake and picked up his hand waving it at her.

**14: Pen**

The hunting trip had been a total success both in gathered game, and in helping Lightning find some peace in their new relationship. Now however their return brought its own challenges. From the Archylete Steppe they had brought back a pair of Chocobo, a big ornery black who seemed to like no one but Fang, which was her right after holding on for a mile while being dragged behind him... and his mate, a smaller yellow hen who liked every one fine enough.

Fang was sitting in the shade on the back porch sipping cool water as she took a break from constructing the pen for the two adult birds, her soldier was still out in the sun, setting rough shaped tennon into carved mortise. A technique used by fence builders on Oerba centuries ago. Three squared holes was carved into the anchored posts while all connecting logs had been carved into a matching squared tongue which then slipped into place. No easy task as the boards were longer than the distance between posts by nearly a foot, giving a sturdy six inches to either side for the tennon.

Lightning was sliding the first end of the logs into the posts, setting them up so that when Fang returned they could wrestle the other half into place, one pulling, the other pushing on the inserting log. She had the privileged to watch strong muscles up and down Lightnings back and perfect ass in motion all under the guise of hydration.

That particular grin that always got a reaction from her wife crossed full lips. She was busy thinking up an appropriate comment about the view in the pen when she noticed the big black began stalking forward, no doubt to rain hell upon an unsuspecting soldier. Despite his sneak attack Lightning was not fooled. A strong pivot and lashing with her booted foot that Black managed to duck at the very last moment let him know she had by no means let her guard down. He rose up on clawed feet extending dark wings full length as he stretched towards the sky giving a cry when his scare did not phase the solder he settled again ruffling feathers causing them to stand as a crown on his head. Her lack of fear towards him was somewhat of a continual frustration, he snorted shaking his head sending his beard flipping about.  
"It takes more than that..." Light groused at the bird kicking some of the crystal sand his way." He made that disgusted snort like sound again and turned away stalking after his little gold female.  
"Don't go bullying her because your poorly executed plan of attack." Light growled at him getting dark eyes to turn towards her and a head to cock to one side.  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you." She said stepping away from the fence to watch Black show her up by gathering his little Gold in under his beak. Pulling her in under his neck and resting his head protectively over her. She crooned softly pleased for his gentle care.

It was Lightnings turn to snort.  
"You have her fooled don't you." She said a little amused by his cheeky show.

Fang who had been watching the whole exchange chuckled.  
"I'd say she was able to see past his faults and love 'em anyway." Fang said refilling the glass of water and bringing it to her soldier.

Blue eyes watched him as he began preening the more than happy Goldie.  
"Love is blind." She told her huntress accepting the water and taking a hearty drink, leaving Fang to determine if Lightning saw that as something positive or negative.  
"Love is forgiving, it covers ova the flaws." She countered drawing blue eyes up to her as she stepped closer.  
"Hmm... blindly" Lightning said not giving an inch.  
"By choice." Fang again countered turning Lightning back to the birds.  
"She sees 'is faults and loves him any way."

Black was still preening his mate, though he began for other reasons he certainly put effort into it. Goldie was still trilling in pleasure, eyes half closed as he got all those hard to reach places.  
Fang slipped an arm around her beloved who was still looking for fault in the blacks actions. Pulling her even as he did up under her chin where she pressed a kiss to sun warmed hair.  
"Come on, a few moa sections and we're done."

**15: Foreigner**

"Vipehs!"  
"Fang! W-wait!"

The two sole occupants of Oerba had been rudely awakened by the afterburners of a landing vessel from the Viper nest that hung above as a constant reminder they were never truly safe...  
Fang snarled enraged that anything from that place violate their home ever again. A strong hand grasped bladed lance as she ran to meet the enemy. A powerful force that demanded to be reckoned with, she would slaughter them all!

What neither expected when they made it to the landing sight was the off loading of families onto the open space of the vast sprawling Archylte Steppe. Again Vanille tried to reason with Fang but when she was like this there was no way to reach her unless you happen to be really good with a weapon...

The blue clad huntress appeared before the frightened Purgee's not knowing they had just been banished from all that they ever knew to be safe and secure.

"Fang!" Vanille cried panting as she at last caught up.  
"What ah' ya doing? They're children."  
"They are small vipers now, but they grow into biggeh ones soon enough." Fang brought her lance to bear, the blades sliding into attack mode.

A white clad body presented its self from the group and the sound of a weapon being drawn drew all of their attention. A hood with blue insignia upon it was pushed back to reveal a pink head.  
Angry blue eyes met fire green as they squared off. There were no words, no taunts from the pink haired woman who looked to be a solider by the attire revealed beneath the strange blue and white garment they all were wearing. Fang was sure of it when she slipped into an easy defensive posture, raising the long sword to the ready.

Fang growled, now convinced; all that she believe to be true by their presence was in fact so.  
"I'll not let ya pollute Gran Pulse with your poison…" Still the woman did not say a word in return. That was okay with Fang, she attacked with a series of blows that would stagger a lesser opponent, but the pink haired soldier met each blow with her sword, not only parrying the attack but getting a few of her own in there that Fang had to actually defend. This surprised her, and drew a salacious smile across full lips.

The battle was fast paced, the clang of metal deafening, the feel of each blow sending shock waves back through both their arms. Minutes passed one waiting for the other to make a mistake as they battled, and still neither gave an opening.

Sure there were small victories, blood was drawn, but nothing truly damaging. Their weapons crossed, and Fang tried to use her larger frame as an advantage but her the smaller soldier dug in harder forcing Fang to fight on her level as she lowered knees drawing the huntress a bit forward but setting her off balance so that neither were able to over come the other. They agreed to part leaping back, both sweat covered, bloody and still fired up over the other.

"Why have ya come!" Fang demanded as they took a breather, again circling to size one another up.

"It's not like we wanted to be dropped into the hell below." The woman at last spoke! Her words less than complimentary. Fang growled.  
"Then leave here!" The dark huntress threw and arm as if they could simply disappear. Getting a snort from her pink haired nemesis. Because they all had watched the personnel craft leave the plains.

"I don't care how ya do it." Fang snarled back feeling sweat trickle down her temples and neck.

From the crowd of frightened on lookers another pink haired woman spoke up, this one younger, but familiar…  
"We can't go home, they banished us, we are tainted in their eyes and no better than the trash they throw away." She said drawing an angry look from the dark haired woman who seemed able and ready to kill them all, had it not been for Lightning acting as a shield for life they most certainly would have already been slain.

"You mean…" The smaller companion of the huntress began, a hand near her mouth.  
"You're own people abandoned ya?"

"Worse." The pink haired woman growled, her features a cold mask.

"How?" Vanille asked, her eyes shifting between the two bravest of the bunch.

"They threw us away as if we had a disease… hoping we will die here on Pulse."

The hostility that Lightning felt was just as easily placed on these two, but it seemed shared by the haughty dark haired woman who scoffed at them.  
"Gran Pulse." She raised that blood colored double sided lance just before she went into attack again. Guess time for talking was done…

The clash continued on until once again they were too tried to safely continue, both weakened by the small wounds and prolonged battle.

"Why tha hell are ya so damn hard ta kill!" This brought a wisp of a smile to thin lips but she got no answer.  
"Fang…" Vanille said hoping to get a moment to bend her sisters ear.  
"Ya can't kill 'em…"

She scoffed again.  
"Sure I can. This one's just a little harder than expected…"  
"No… Fang you can't." Dark brows seemed perplexed by this statement backing further from the well trained woman she asked.  
"Why not?"  
Vanille motioned to the frightened children some of which had been crying off and on through the whole clash.  
"Do ya really wanna be the one to kill them?" Vanille was a healer, her goal in life was to protect it… not just of herself but others as well, Fang on the other hand was a warrior first, any threat to her home and family or friends was to be swiftly dealt with.

"Thea vipers…" She growled though her conviction was waning.  
"No Fang, Thea orphans." The dark huntress lowered her red lance at these words gazing at what was a group of unwanted people, both here and on Cocoon. She gave an angry glance at the pink haired woman who was probably doing as she was… regrouping, conserving energy… and wearing that damn unreadable mask again.

"Ya can't beat her." She heard Vanille say as she studied the woman who gave nothing away.  
"She can'na beat you." Fang grunted.  
"She can't be trusted." Fang growled still on the alert.  
"She's not the one who started the fight." Vanille pointed out. Tight shoulders suddenly released and Fang sighed in defeat.  
"What is on ya mind Van?" She asked though never once did she let the pink haired soldier out of her sight.

"They need a home, and our home needs people… maybe." She stopped because the feeling of hope was so overwhelming.  
"Maybe Oerba can be like it was again." Fang's composure darkened further and with another backwards step she gave all that anger to her sister.  
"It' can'na eva be what it was. Not eva! It was destroyed by a nest of vipers, that rained down hell upon uhs…" She shook her dark head still wearing that ferocious anger. Vanille felt her sisters pain, the War of Transgression had taken everything, their home, their people, loved ones, and their lives… Gran Pulse was a desolate wasteland bereft of human life. She swallowed.  
"Maybe they feel the same way." She whispered tightening hands on her rod.

Some of the anger in Fangs face slipped away at this and she gave the clustered sheep like people another look. Most of them still wore those strange matching hoods, but some of them had uncovered their faces. What she saw in those few was the same feelings she had, but deeper… despair.

The muscles in Fangs jaws tightened as she ground her teeth.

This was how Oerba came to be the home of the foreigners from Cocoon… and all it took was a gentle constant voice, and one very determined pink haired woman.


	4. Chapter 4: 16-20

**16: Weather**

The winter season was something that was as dangerous as many of of Gran Pulse denizen. The temperamental skies darkening quickly could leave hunters with our proper protection when the skies opened up to pour its death dealing hail stones. Fang stood peering out of the tiny shelter she was sharing with a usually quiet companion. A warm body stood close enough to feel against her back and side, a chin leaning over her shoulder as blue eyes sought a glimpse of the growing hail field around them.

"Will the smoke pits survive the hail?" Always so pragmatic… Fang thought smiling as she looked back over her shoulder, forcing Light to step back, something she regret as soon as Lightning's warmth was lost.  
"They were constructed well, tha anchored Behemoth hide will protect it. from the watah, while the growing ground cover will defend it from behind beat to death." Curling fingers Fang rapped knuckles on their shelter made form the same hide.  
"Besides Adamantoise scale armor, this is tha best stuff. Easieh to collect too." A pink brow twitched but she didn't debate that fact. Both monsters had their weaknesses, and if properly exploited both could be relatively managed. Then too on the down side of that, they could both be dangerous and hard as hell to hunt.

"What?" Fang asked her smile growing at the brow twitch.  
"Nothing." Lightning said as she moved to the hammock they had been sharing and slumped into it. A soft inquisitive peep followed by an annoyed hard peck to the swinging fabric had the soldier popping out of the hammock again.  
"OUCH!" The big black chocobo that they had caught only days ago had bit her, for what ever reason he felt like it…  
"A little gratitude!" She groused rubbing the back side of her rump. Fang covered her mouth to stop the burst of laughter. The space really was too small for both hunters and chocobos, but neither of them were willing to leave the birds to these elements when they now felt compelled to remain close to their new human riders.  
Lightning growled shaking a threatening fist at the big black who appeared not to mind at all.  
"Come'eah." Fang said pulling her agitated girl friend into strong arms, soothing her as she tucked the stiff soldier under her chin against her chest.  
"He's just protection 'is mate." She murmured rubbing hands up and down Lightnings back. Strong hands kneading down a strong spine and stopping at the flare of narrow hips. Already she had learned her lesson about Lightning not taking too well to her butt being grabbed so she steer clear of that spot as she tried to sooth a soldier who's pride was hurt for the birds continued obstinacy towards her.  
"She can have a new one after we eat him." Lightning said in a voice that held a hint of amusement.  
"Na'a, ya see, Chocobo's mate for life. Looks like we are stuck with 'em."

There was a noncommittal "Mmm." from her lover. Blue eyes closed, brows drawn gently together as Fang's hands worked absolute magic on tense muscles.

It suddenly didn't matter they were forced to share a cramped space with two over sized birds, or that the constant hail rained from a raging sky filling the small space with a deafening roar. Her mind was focused on the play of strong fingers on tired muscles.

They had been out hunting for a large haul for the oncoming winter before the path was impassable by snow and ice. The days had been filled with endless hard labor giving ample knots for her huntress to unkink.

"See?" Fang asked as she often did when something good came from what appeared to be a bad situation. Slowly blue eyes opened and turned up to her the question in them clear.  
Fang leaned forward pressing her mouth to the perfect shell of her lovers ear whispering above the roar. "There are good things that come with bad weather."

**17: Lesson**

The sounds of boots tromping through the rain had a certain sound of hostility to them. They being preceded by the end of a fight and the slamming of a door.

Lightning tromped off through the rain soaked sands that covered all of Oerba wishing for the first time that they had some sort of gravel just so she could hear a good stop for her efforts. She was upset beyond measure and didn't know how to let it go. Her hands trembled with the urge to beat something… anything. Thankfully for her pig headed neanderthal of a fiance she had already learned to curb gut reactions that involved leaving Fang bloodied.

Moving off through the rain Lightning began looking for a fight, she honestly hoped the strange land sharks were swimming about looking for trouble, because she had the mind to deliver it. Her fantasy about pummeling something was interrupted by the sound of their door opening, and her name being called.

She snorted not heeding the summons, continuing on her path away from their home. She felt agitated, emotion boiling to a level she was not yet able to properly make heads or tails of. Fang was always pushing, always striving to help her grow... when all she wanted sometimes was just to be.

"Lightnin!" Fang called, and to her dismay quick steps were heard coming after her. The closer they got the faster Lightning felt her heart pound, the harder it beat the more she felt conflicted and this too angered her. There once was a time when she knew who she had to be… why she had to be her… now everything felt uncertain, like the sands of Oerba… ever changing.

Turning Lightning pointed the opposite direction Fang was headed.  
"GO BACK!" She demanded causing her huntresses steps to falter.  
"What?" Fang asked incredulous. "Why!?"  
"Just go!" She said her voice cracking under the strained emotions.  
Fang slowed but didn't stop her advance.  
"Tha's not reason enough!" Fang responded with a soft growl. While she felt hurt this fight had ever happened, she was not conflicted about who she was, or what it was she wanted… no needed. Every one knew a Yun never backed down…

"I don't care if its not enough! I don't owe you anything!" Fang followed quicker as Lightning turned to walk down the ramp towards the stirred seas. The water angrily lashing up against the lower foundation wiping away the beach and the lower pier.  
"Tha hell you don't!" Fang said lurching forward to catch her fiance by the elbow.

Lightning twisted sharply trying to jerk free. Fang turned with her ducking the swinging fist that came up, no doubt to ward her off.  
"STOP!" Fang demanded of her torn lover, thrusting the blindly angry woman's back up against the east facing wall of the lower foundation, just above the foaming sea line. She caught the other swinging hand and pushed it down against the wall with the rest of Lightnings struggling body.

"Stop this!" Fang said above a crack of thunder.  
"I'hm not leavin!" For a moment those powerful bands of iron holding Lightning seemed to break and she surged forward only to be thumped back into place once more against the wall.  
"I'hm neva leaving you! Neava! Ya can be pissed, ya can be angry but ya can'na leave me behind… I will neva stay behind Lightnin. My place is hea!" She released her agitated lover when some form of sanity seemed to creep into blue eyes. But still she had to fight her lovers damnable need to run away. Reaching out a hand, fingers wrapped around a hastily retreating arm catching Lightning to once more bring her against the water soaked foundation.  
"It's hea beside you, in front of ya. Don't you get it?"

Hurt blue eyes peered through pink rain soaked bangs up at the woman who frightened and overwhelmed her with the emotions that she couldn't handle. The ones she had spent a life time denying after the accident.  
"I-I can't." She said choking on the tightening of her throat.  
"Cant or won't?" Fang asked.  
Light tried to swallow the lump that was her heart, which had crawled its way into a constricted throat and was unwilling to return to where it belonged… not unlike the willful stubborn woman who wouldn't leave her alone.

"Ya can't just give up Sunshine."

Lightning flinched at the pet name she had, had from day one. It too felt wrapped in emotions too difficult to be something she could hold onto. That choking lump in her throat grew harder to swallow as tears threatened to fall.

Fang's expression remained hard but it was a struggle as her partner's eyes welled with unshed tears.  
"I need ya… and you may not like it, but ya need me too. We're already promised..." Her angry voice became more gentle and the huntress stepped closer, tempting fate and putting herself in the hands of her injured lover.  
A calloused hand came against chilled flesh, and when Lightning didn't fight her, she gripped an elbow and pulled a lost pink haired lover into strong sure arms.  
"I will neva leave you… not because ya struggle with emotion, not for a misundrstandin, not for anything. When ya get that through your head, you can trust I will always be hea… especially when ya need to cry." Fang held her trembling fiance in the rain praying that this time it would sink in.

**18: Feline**

A certain dark haired huntress lay across their bed wearing absolutely nothing... not even propriety had caused her to draw a sheet up over her exposed butt. Lightning stumbled to a stop as it sunk in that it was mid day and Fang was naked.

She was sprawled, a thigh hiding the yummy bits, but her chest was perfectly bare and proudly exposed. Dark hair foamed around her as she lay in their bed with out a care in the world. Arms lay raised on either side.  
She looked very feline in her careless sprawl, even the way she stretched remind Lightning of a large beautiful sleek cat.

Fang shifted, her hips twisting and that covering thigh slowly was raised. Light blushed furiously and looked away hurrying to put her things away before trying to retreat towards the door.

Fang who had really been awake, pretending to be asleep chuckled and reached out as her aroused wife tried to escape.  
"No ya don't!" She said drawing a girly eek from Lightning as strong arms caught her about the waist and hauled her onto the bed. It groaned dangerously, complaining about its rough treatment.

"Now I have ya." She said drawing herself over her squirming partner.  
"I wanna know." Fang said as she straddled Lightnings hips and caught struggling arms.  
"Tell me." She said wearing that pleased cheeky smile again.  
"Tell you what?" Lightning asked as she settled under Fangs body, unable to fight her off with out causing harm to one or both of them.  
"Tell me what ya were thinkin when your eyes got dark." Fang murmured dipping to bestow an open mouthed kiss to Lightnings neck. She drew lips up the fine line from there and pressed another kiss close to her mouth.  
"Tell me." She whispered brushing lips over her wife's.

"You know." Lightning whispered back raising her mouth as their lips caressed, but no kiss was given.  
"I wanna hea you say it." The low note that Fangs voice hit drew a soft noise of anticipation from Lightning.

"How beautiful you are, and that I wanted to run my hands over you." Her response drew a pleased smile from her naked partner.

Fang kissed her then, slowly, drawing hands down pale arms, finger tips brushing into curled hands, opening Lightnings palms, sliding under the backs of them, Fang drew Lightnings hands up over her sides to guide them down over the flare of her hips.  
"Please, touch me." She said inviting Lightning to do just as she wished...

**19: Blue (s)**

A loud groan came from Fang as she slumped into a chair in front of the fire. It was winter in Oerba, monster numbers had dropped drastically it was a good thing too no one really felt like running around in the frigid freezing rain for even one hour let alone three. It had been raining now straight for eight days. Sporadically the rain would be intermixed with fist size hail stones, testing Oerbian building techniques and rattling the occupants with in.

The usually active huntress had nothing to do, and after five days of it, there was nothing she felt like doing. There was only so many home repairs they could do, and projects to get caught up on before those too were completed. Everything was quicker with the two of them working on things, and Lightning seemed to have a knack for fixing things around their home.

Lightning walked out of the bedroom a scrap of soft Ahriman leather tied about her head, holding pink locks back. Fang found a hint of a smile pulling at her lips despite the doldrums she had fallen into. Light was good for that, she wasn't called Sunshine for nothing. Blue eyes were intensely looking at the hinge mechanism from one of their cabinets.  
"Fang? Did you see m-…" She paused in the hall way door to gaze at her partner who seemed some how draped in shadow. Suddenly finding a pin for their bed side table didn't seem so important. Hands holding bits and pieces of tools and broken parts lowered.

Moving into the living room Light set her things down on the fireplace mantle before stepping before Fang. Reaching down to raise a relaxed arm out of harms way as she settled into her lovers lap. Legs went over the side of the chair, as she settled in.

Strong arms extended around her, and pulled her closer, welcoming the snuggle as Lightning curled in under Fangs chin, a hand pressed against her chest, fingers curling into the tee she was wearing.  
"Hmmn." Fang murmured that smile that had been a ghost of its usual self grew a bit more.  
"I really like this."

While it seemed impractical on many occasions, Lightning had to agree she rather liked it as well, and it was perfect for today.  
"So do I." She admitted in a small voice as if saying it too loud would render the moment unnecessary. Fang sighed feeling warmth infuse her body, and soul, driving away the winter blues.

**20: Stars**

It was easy to be taken with one another after good sex, even easier after great sex. The body was filled with all sorts of powerful hormones, and you felt amazing at the hands of your partner. It was easy to confuse things like bated breaths, and long gazes.

But when the long gaze came from across the yard because your partner happened to see you walk out of the house, and you saw that same adoration and love you knew it was something special.

Lightning found herself returning her partners look and even altering her course, despite the task she had set out to do.

Fangs soft expression grew into that silent yet sassy smile that caused the soldiers heart rate to elevate a bit. The dark haired huntress had already set the hammer down, and reached out for her partner when she came up to the house, that Fang was helping to rebuild.  
"Hey." Fang said as she pulled Lightning in, their hips brushing, drawing a smile to pale lips.  
"Hey." Lightning said grinning up at her beloved wife.

"Whatta ya doin later?" Fang ask reaching up a hand to brush bangs away from blue eyes.

"I have a secret date." Lightning said, feeling satisfied when surprise writ itself across Fangs features.  
"Really? Who's tha lucky person?"  
"A woman I pledged my everything to." Delight reshaped surprise on Fang's face.  
"Ah, I heard she was a handful." Fang said with a chuckle and caressed Light's cheek, causing her soldier to curl into the caress.

"I love that about her." Lightning admitted before turning lips into her lovers hand.

"Well!" Fang said her cheeky grin returning.  
"Then ya betta go, wouldn't want her seeing us like this. Ya know she is the jealous type."

Lightning slid arms around Fangs hips and held their bodies pressed together tighter, hands finding pockets, sliding into the britches her lover wore.  
"Mmmh." To the huntresses delight warm soft lips pressed against hers, and small hands knead the flesh of her butt, through her pants. From the roof top a few whistles rained down around them.

Light pulled away, blushing heavy but finding it worth the heat when seeing the shocked look in the eyes of her wife.  
"I like that about her too." She admitted before pulling away from her still gaping huntress.

…yeah, you knew you had it good when you could see the stars in their eyes from across the yard.

Lightning smiled as she headed home to prepare for the evening to come.


	5. Chapter 5: 21-25

A/N: It took a little doing, but here is chapter five. I hope you like it as much as I do. Sorry it took a day or so extra, than planned. I might not have a new chapter until after Tuesday. Got some stuff I need to do. Take Care, Enjoy.

**21: Kiss**

Perfection…  
Dark hair tousled, flung carelessly over a pillow, eyes brushed with a gentle blue color, a natural occurring change of skin tone as if she needed extra flamboyance to attract her mate. If that wasn't enough, a beauty mark below her right eye.

Lightning felt warmth grow in her chest as she gazed down at a sleeping huntress, tracing her lovers features with eager blue eyes

The line of her nose, unmarred, straight, appropriately sized, not too small or too large. Lips, lush, inviting…

That warmth spread through from her chest, pooling into her stomach, quickening her pulse. She leaned in drawing a hand to caress perfectly soft lips, tracing the bow of her lovers mouth. Her breath catching as a pink tongue caressed sensitive fingertips. Surprised she pulled fingers away to look closer at Fang.

Was she asleep still? Had that simply been a reaction to the tickle her caress may have caused? Pink brows drew upward as she tried to decipher if Fang was once again playing with her, sometimes it was hard to tell.

To be sure Lightning placed the tip of an index finger on Fang's upper lip and slowly drew it downward, the pad of her finger pulling on her lovers bottom lip. The gentle heat that she felt when gazing upon her lover suddenly multiplied. Full lips parted and Fang pulled her finger in, raking teeth against the digit's pad. Lightning pulled her hand back creating a faint popping noise at the suction Fang had, had upon her finger.  
"You are a naughty woman Oerba Yun Fang." She would have liked to say that with out the arousal in her voice, but Lightning didn't know how to hide that particular tone.

"Are ya gonna tease me all mornin or kiss me?" Fang asked opening sparkling green eyes, as her usual salacious smile slid across her lips.  
"I wasn't teasing." Lightning replied.  
"Coulda fooled me." Fang grinned back stretching up for her kiss.  
"I know ya wanna." Fang purposefully lowered her voice, knowing what it did to her lover.  
"Ya think my lips are sexeh." She emphasized her accent on the last word, drawing it out to make the blush on Lightnings cheeks all the more deep.

"They are." Lightning admitted through the hot fire on her face. Fang kissed the air trying to entice her lover to respond only getting a laugh and a shove back for her efforts.  
"They are good, not mesmerizing." Lightning said getting a noise from her tall warrior.  
"Mesmerizing eh!" Fang grabbed Lightnings arm and leg jerking her into the center of the bed startling a noise of protest from her wife as she centered her body, so neither of them fell off when she rolled onto her. Knees resting at Lightnings hips, hands coming to just above her shoulders as Fang leaned forward.

"I can be that too." She said confidently. Lightning felt the strain on her eyes as Fang invaded close personal space, the temparature around them growing as Fang set out to prove herself true. Lips brushed Lightnings fine as silk, warm and sweet like honey. On a normal day she found Fang's lips rather inviting... now when she was suppose to resist, she found them down right irrisistable. The head she felt curling in her chest and stomach intensified as Fang slowly nuzzled, licked, nibbled, and caressed her mouth with eager lips and tongue. Doing her utmost to deliver on her boast.

Small hands came to the huntresses chest and for a brief moment Fang felt her brace and try to push her off, Fang softly groaned and pushed back but the fight didnt last long. She redoubled her efforts parting Lightnings lips with her tongue and pulling Lightnings bottom lip in so she could suckle it. Small hands began to relax, the tension in them leaving.

Fang grinned, her wife's interest would be her downfall.  
The huntress was slow with her motions, teasing, and tempting, she knew that her pink haired wife burned slow in the beginning and to get her really hungry, it took time, and dedication. Lightning had to be worked up into a heated passion, especially when resisting these urges, giving Fang all the time in the world to draw her lovers desires up.

A soft breath escaped Lightning as her lips parted with Fangs generous encouragement.  
"Ah! Fang said feeling a surge of gratification. Even when Lightning closed her lips again she knew she was already winning the battle. That is until Lightnings arms strengthened again.  
"No!" Fang said pushing back down on her wife's arms.  
"You have to let me kiss you for this ta work, Sunshine." Her wife's rich laughter filled the space of their bedroom, Fang chuckled with her and they settled again.  
"No cheating my love." Fang said pressing her forehead against Lightning's brow and giving her a gentle kiss.  
"Mmnh." Light sighed licking her lips. "It's cheating to defend myself?" Again Fang's low chuckle shivered over her.  
"Yea, but its good to know you want to defend… Im winnin."

Fang was shocked as strong arms suddenly went rigid and she found herself sitting up as far away from her end goal as she had ever been.  
"Now ya gonna get it!" She growled locking her own arms over Lightnings elbows and pulling until they gave, their chests bumping as she crashed down upon her miscreant wife. Lightning tried to twist out from under her, but Fang twisted her back and used strong hands on her lovers shoulders to hold her pinned to the bed.

Lightning wore her own version of a wolfs smile giving Fang pause. The huntress afraid she had become hunted, took in their surroundings, looking back over her shoulder to be safe, wondering why it was Light had that particular grin for. It got a laugh from her pinned partner.  
"Your winning? You look a bit nervous to me oh great Huntress." Lightning said, not at all minding the weight and press of her beloved wife.

"You sneak." Fang retorted leaning back again over Lightnings body.  
"Are you worried I will win this game?" Fang covered her wife, her lips once again brushing Lightnings own as she spoke. Her breath warm against her lovers skin.

"I like it when you win…" Lightning admitted enjoying the intrigue in green eyes and the sensual smile that came with it.  
"you like it when you have to earn it." Fangs jaw dropped as surprise caused green eyes to go wide, never had she expected that Lightning wasn't fighting for herself.

With her wife distracted, Lightning freed her arms pulling them up from under tight, strong thighs and through Fang's arms so she could caress her face.

Leaning up Lightning claimed Fangs mouth as her own, arms sliding around her neck, fingers sliding into the thick tangled mess of her hair. She continued the kiss where Fang had left off turning all that slow burn back upon her huntress as a raging fire...

**22: Home**

Blue eyes gazed into the burning fire in the front yard of what had been the Oerbian Orphanage, Lightning sat on a blanket one leg bent at the knee, the other extended. Putting weight back on both arms as she was supporting both herself and the wonderful woman who was hers, and hers alone. She listened in to the conversation for a moment as Fangs low growl drew her back from private thoughts.

"When the nasties have had their time with the remains, we can harvest the larger bits of bone, they are useful in so many ways."

It seemed they were talking about the latest monster that had been brought down by a pincer attack, four attackers, 2 potions and a very skillful shot by Starchild, who was graciously being modest about it.

A hint of a smile pulled at Light's lips as she went back to the private musings she had. Shifting weight to free a hand so that she could draw fingers through her lovers wild mane.

_This woman… does she know just having her here, like this, makes my heart feel joy? She makes me hunger for gentleness… I want to touch her, to hold her near…_

Fang leaned back further, against Lightning, her words pausing as slender fingers drew through wild locks. It sent goose bumps racing down her spine and forced green eyes to close so she could focus on the feeling of Lights gentle ministrations.

Despite the eyes that watched, with envy, or longing, or interest, Lightning continued to caress dark tresses, pleased that Fang was enjoying the attention.

"Where was I?" Fang asked after a few moments passed, enduring a friendly chuckle before some one reminded her.  
"Oh, right…"

Lightning let the timbre of Fangs voice wash over her and she wondered if it was just the woman who shared her life, or the entirety of all Oerba. Maybe even bigger than that, perhaps it was Gran Pulse its self that allowed her to touch these feelings. To be able to access the soft emotions that quite often frightened her.

Blue eyes shifted from the dark tangle of her lovers mane to gaze out across the fire at the others. Snow sat in a similarly way, his body supporting Serah, beside him Vanille was leaning forward drawn in by the story of her lover. Nora sat with a knee drawn up her chest pressed against it, her head resting on arms over the upraised knee. She too seemed enthralled by the story.

It didn't matter who she looked at, they all seemed softer… the harsh edges of the world had been brushed away.

_This place… it too feels like something warm and familiar._ In her mind an image of the last time she had felt these emotions rose in her head, drawing her lips open as the answer came to her through nearly forgotten memories.

"Home…" She whispered with out realizing it was something said aloud. Fang turned as she finished the line of her story getting a round of laughter. With them distracted for a moment she turned to see the amazed and delicate look of wonder on her soldiers face.  
"What?" She asked softly, shifting in her lovers lap to support her own weight.  
Eyes reflected the starlight and firelight and looked to be both fire and blue ice. Fang swallowed at the look still on Lightnings face.  
"I'm home." Lightning whispered.

Drawn by the wonder in her wife's eyes Fang leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.  
"Welcome home." She whispered back and gently lay Lightning onto their blanket, sliding over a hip so she could lay beside her, Fang drew her wife in trying not to break that feeling of hope that filled blue eyes. Or damage the fragile connection she felt towards a world that was suppose to have been her tomb.

Together they lay, their legs entangled, bodies pressed as they gazed up at the dark night sky and peered at the endless beauty of the heavens from Oerba…

Home of one humbled, pink haired soldier…

**23: Sleepy**

The front door to the Yun home opened, Fang was trying to be quiet due to the early morning hours. She felt exhausted and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and hold her wife once more. That was the last time she went any where more than a day with out Lightnin… The tension in her shoulders was emend and she felt drained emotionally and physically. Something that could have been prevented if they hadn't had to do different jobs at the same time. Fang sighed sitting her duffel down before sitting herself down on the stool beside the door to unlace her sandals.

Her eyes were half closed as she walked down the hall, tired feet sliding across polished wood floors. Their bedroom door was open, left that way in hopes of her return...

Any feelings of exhaustion Fang had were suddenly forgotten when her eyes caught sight of Lightning curled on her side of the bed, dressed in one of Fangs large shirts, it fell long on her lover and looked adorable as she snuggled a pink stuffed chocobo.

Curled around the stuffed toy dressed in Fangs overly large shirt, she looked like a child in slumber.

_Goddess Etro… thank you._ she thought as she moved around their bed to climb in on Lightnings side. Trying her best not to jostle her lover, she settled in behind Lightning, reaching out long arms to gather her slumbering soldier in a warm embrace. Lightning sighed and so did Fang.

She breathed her in, a constant gentle scent, something warm and sweet… like sunshine… She smiled and nuzzled behind an ear, her chin on a slender shoulder. Lightning fussed, waking a little from Fangs gentle prodding. A smile came to pale lips, and while Fang couldn't see it, she felt it, in the rising of Lightnings ear.  
"Shh. go back to sleep my sunshine." Fang whispered into the shell of her lovers ear.

It wasn't hard, she could allow herself to be comforted by Fangs strong arms, lulled by the beat of her powerful heart, and slip once again into slumber by her lovers encompassing heat. Given permission there was no internal conflict, but still she wanted more than this, this morning. Releasing the pink stuffed toy, she began twisting getting cute grumbles from her lover.  
"Shh." She said drawing a smile to Fangs lips as her words were turned upon her.

Fang groaned as warm hands slid across her back, finding knots there thumbs and fingers began digging in. Again Fang groaned, a note of appreciation.  
"Your right this is so much betta." Fang said as Light worked at the tension across her shoulders and down her back.

Attentive hands slide up Fangs back, fingers gliding over broad shoulder, and up the line of her neck into the dark silken disarray that was her mane. A louder groan escaped parted lips, expelled by the play of fingers and nails against her scalp, grinding away the pain just under the surface.

With every touch Lightning was rewarded by an ever softening array of appreciative noises. She smiled when at last only a gentle sigh escaped unbidden. Dark lashes fluttered as a kiss was pressed to the beauty mark just under her right eye. A hint of a smile tugging at full lips as her lover settled against her, both giving in to the seductive whisper of slumber wrapped in one anthers arms, but more importantly, their love.

**24: Relationship****  
**  
Darkness slowly melted away, the cold distance becoming a colder light. Lightning shivered and squinted against the harsh bright light. She tried to turn away form it, but every where the light seemed to be. It didn't help the pounding in her head, and made her feel more agitated than secure.

There was a disgusted scoff, that jerked her up off the floor she had been laid out on… blue eyes tried to brave the white light but the pain in her head threatened to split it open. She sat up drawing hands over her eyes trying to banish the bright light.  
"Look at you… the once great Soldier of the Corps. The one they all feared, now cowering away from the light…" Again the scoff of derision.

Drawing her knees up she tried to create a shade for her eyes, to help with the pounding that threatened to take everything she had from her.  
"You think you can hide?" The familiar voice asked the person snickered.  
"Typical…"

"What do you want." Lightning asked not questioning why she was alone in this place of too much light… alone and naked…

"Thats right, you are alone. Oh no… wheres Fang?" The voice toyed with her, the person behind it circling around the injured soldier in the center.  
"Look at what you have become… weak, flawed, small… you gave up your independence for a Lobo looking to devour you and sheep."

Lightning raised her head despite the light as the voice slowly walked around her, their face and body just out of her vision range as the light blotted out a good portion and the pain blurred what she had.  
"Who are you?"

"A stronger woman than you… look at you… pathetic wondering where she is at this moment rather than standing and fighting for yourself."

"Light? Can…" A faint voice whispered from some where far away sending a thrill through her body. Who ever this person was, they didn't have her wife.

"She makes you less than you were when you were broken."

"Lies." Lightning hissed to the disembodied voice as they tried to degrade Fang, to lessing what they shared.  
"Hah!"

"Hold on baby, I'm…" Came Fangs distant, hollow voice.

"You're waiting to for her to save you at this very moment." Another derisive snort.  
"What happened to no one ever being able to hurt you again? What happened to standing alone?"

Light growled as the voice began pacing around her again, making the pain in her head worse. Raising a hand she tried to touch the aching in her head, to rub at the pain as she would have a head ache.  
"We are stronger." She barked back at her tormentor.

"Now who's lying? She is the strong one, you have latched on to her because she pities you. Like an adult who sees a child with a scraped knee, she coddles you."

Lightning squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her heart beat a bit faster. All these arguments were things that use to plague her. The fear that she would lose herself by giving her heart to Fang. But her huntress was a willing teacher, patient and gentle, she taught Lightning her love was true.

Images of their love flashed through her head…  
- waking to beautiful green eyes gazing upon her, a warm hand caressing her cheek.  
"Good morning Sunshine." Fang said in a playful throaty growl.

- Fang throwing herself in front of a blow that should have been her own.

- pervasive peace as they lay gazing up at the stars on a warm night, hand in her own because she was not ready for something more intimate in a public place.

- understanding looks and kind deeds that if fake could not have continued for the duration of their lives together.

"Fang…" Light whispered getting a distant reply.  
"I'm right here Sunshine, hold on to me. Hold on to my voice…"

"You are wrong, her love is not just words… she lives her love every day.  
"You think that makes you stronger?"

"It does." Light felt better, the headache pushing back as she thought about their lives together. She raised her eyes and the light seemed dimmer, the blurring of her vision less.

"Talk to me Li-…. I need ta hear y-…. Come on Sunshine!" Fang pleaded, her voice growing stronger, closer. Lightning groaned touching her aching head. Blue eyes squeezed closed again as a wave is disorientation filled her and the light of the room swirled.  
"Fang…" She croaked her lovers name...

"..'s it."

Lightning raised her eyes again, the room's light shifting, it pulsed flickering bright then softer. She squinted as white light turned a softer gold, raising a hand she tried to block the light from aching eyes.

Several meters away a woman stool with arms firmly crossed under her breasts, there was something familiar about her, the way she was dressed, the rigidness with which she held herself, the derisive downward turn of her mouth, the set to her jaw…

"I hear her, you know." That frown turned into something sinister.  
"She thinks she can save you, I'm telling you she can't." The woman garbed in white and brown, cloaked in red shifted buckled boots.

"You are going to die here, alone… a mere shadow of your former glory."

"DAMNI-.." Light groaned as the pain in her head throbbed and her vision slipped again.  
"F-… YOU HE-… ME! …-IGHT!"

Lightning reached inward for strength, her mind racing through their life together, empowering herself to reach through the pain. The world went dark, sparks of light flashing in her vision.  
"F-ang.."

"Goddess, yes." Fang breathed as consciousness came again to her bleeding wife.

"Stay with me Light. Stay here with me. Show me those pretty eyes." Fang dare not stop, time was slipping away and the stubborn strength with which Lightning clung to would soon fade with out proper care.

"My h-head… hurts." Her world stopped spinning , the streaking lights coming to a stand still as Fang jostled with the door to the Main house.  
"I know Sunshine, but you can't give up." The lights returned, only brighter, painfully so. She whimpered despite herself, the pain increasing.

"Vanille! Serah!" There was the sound of things hitting the floor, something broke and she was lain on something solid, blessedly sturdy.  
"Hold on baby. Hold on." Fang rasped with heavy breaths.

The old Orphanage sprang to life, defenders rising to what sounded like a monster coming through the kitchen door.

"VAN!" Fang roared.  
"I'm commin! What are ya… GODDESS!" Vanille rushed to the emergency supply of potions kept near the door.  
"What happened!?"  
"We stumbled into Cie'th; a Ghast, Lightning pushed me out of the way before it hit."  
"Did you kill it?" Snow asked.  
"Hmm. Bastard died seconds later…but not before…"

"I need light." Vanille said pulling out a red vial out of the emergency bunch.  
"We have to do this slow, or the shock will kill her. Serah, I need a probe from the clinic." As Vanille worked some one began producing light. First one, then another lamp was lit and placed on the cabinets near by, casting their golden glow over the soldiers decimated head.  
"If we don't hurry!" Fang began with urgency.  
"If ya can't help!" Vanille began as she peeled back on Lightnings hanging scalp trying to stretch it back into place, there was severe damage to the dermis on the right side of her face, and the underlying bone structure. Especially the skull and eye socket. Getting it to take reform in the proper shape would take some doing, but first they needed to worry about internal damages...

"Light, can ya see me?" Vanille asked as she began sterilizing her hand and the wound with the dark red substance from the vial, she dabbed it over her sister-in -laws head and right cheek, carefully wiping away remnants of the Ghast's first and final attack, and any dirt that may have gotten in the wound.

Light groaned closing her eyes trying to pull away from the stinging sensation that came with the cool press of Vanille's hand and probing fingers.  
Fang took her wife by the jaw, the only place left her to steady Lightnings head for their sisters.  
"Come on Darlin, focus for me." Fang coaxed.  
"A little more, fight just a little more." She urged in a desperate whisper, With her other hand Fang took a smaller hand and squeezed.  
"Hold on… hold on to me." Glassy eyes rolled closed and the room suddenly became filled with panic. Vanille called for quiet.

"GET OUT! Let us work on her in peace!" Serah came back from the clinic, a room just down the hall with Vanille's bag of supplies.

"Light, I need to know if you can see." Vanille said again as people began hurrying out of the kitchen. Serah took gulping breaths trying to focus on her work in assisting Vanille.

Light grunted and worked hard to get her eyes to roll open again.  
"Thank ya Sunshine." Fang rasped clinging to Lightning weak but steady hand.  
"Lightning, talk to me." Vanille said as Serah handed her a probe and a dish. The potion was poured into the dish to activate its contents. The probe was used to dab the potion into the worst spots, spilling drops of it into Lightnings fractured skull.  
"I s-see light."  
"Fang put your hand over her good eye." Reaching with a hand Fang held it over Lights face trying to stay out of Vanille's way as she worked.  
"Lightning tell me if you can see light now." Pink brows drew together and the damaged eye rolled in its socket eyes sliding closed once again.

"Now do you see?" There was a poisonous laugh and the image of her own face came into her sight.  
"She can't help you." Lightning's reaction was from the gut as she was pulled back into that world of light and lonely pain. The head of her tormentor whipped around as their body spun from her right hook.  
"THATS THE LIGHT I KNOW!" Her voice came back with a haunting quality to it.

"Goddess!" Vanille cried as Lightning's body shuddered and her breathing rattled out of her as if it were her last.

"FANG!" She cried as she held her head backing away from the deranged image of herself. The one who's eyes showed madness.  
"I was never like you." She whispered as the light started to fade. The creature laughed and it sent goose bumps rising along the real Lightnings arms.

"Say good bye soldier…" Lightning snarled lashing out as her wife's desperate voice started to fade away.  
Pivoting, and whipping out like a viper striking her strange mirror image across the jaw with a powerful kick. The woman who was her and wasn't her crumpled across the strange white room in a heap, she laughed.  
"Fighting doesn't help you, your dying… she will be mourning you before the dawn."  
"FANG!" Lightning cried pounding on the walls of that strange disjointed world.

Color drained form Fang's face as Lightning didn't struggle for another breath.  
"Hold on, hold on. hold on." She reached down grasping the front of Lights bloodied bodice.  
"HOLD ON FOR ME!" She cried bending over her wife's prone form.  
Tears burned in Fangs eyes and fell onto Lightnings damaged features. Her heart thundered in her ears and beat angrily in her breast as she grasped her wife with trembling hands.  
"GOD DAMNIT LIGHT! YOU NEVA BACKED DOWN ONCE! FIGHT FOR US!"

"Hurry, Serah the golden vial!" Vanille dropped everything, changing gears to jump start Lightning back to life. But Lightning beat her to it as the painful sob of her wife wracked through fading thoughts.  
Life roared back into Lightning's body, with out the adrenalin that Serah was handing to Vanille. She gasped and choked, clawing for life as if she had been drowning. Fang grabbed her clawing hands not feeling the marks curled fingers left behind. She pulled them down and peered again to Lightnings face.  
"Tha-ats it." A giddy elation running through Fang as her wife's body remembered how to breathe again.

Blue eyes rolled into focus on Fang who had actually climbed up onto the table with her.  
"H-hold… on t-.. ta me…" Lightning managed to groan out in a squeezed voice. Again a sob came to Fang but this time it was relief as she nodded furiously.  
"I will neva let go." She said through the tears as she held both of her wife's smaller hands.  
"Neva… Please stay with me. I need you." Lightning gave a pained look to her wife and for the first time in their life together, she cried with out trying to hide it, moved by the agony in green eyes.

"Hurry Serah," The gold vial was forgotten as the two of them picked up a probe and began dipping it into the potion which then they dripped on to their sisters injured skull trying to knit it back together before her body decided to give out again.

Despite her weakened state, Lightning clung to her wife, her life line. She held onto her with trembling hands, afraid if she closed her eyes that she would be transported back to that world of white light and loneliness. Where all she had were old doubts and pain… neither of which were any comfort… none of them strong enough to hold onto her any longer.

She clung to Fang wanting to be there for her, to see her beautiful green eyes another morning. To feel her strong but gentle arms wrapped about her another night. She fought through the pain of the potion knitting skin an bone. The agony would have been consuming had she not had her anchor who was just as desperate as she.

Come the dawn they were all exhausted, dutiful sisters had spent hours guiding the healing process with gentle touches and meticulous placed drops of potion. The bones would take time to harden and finalize the fusing process, but Lightning was out of the worst of the danger. They still had to contend with some swelling and the damage to her right eye was worrisome so they dripped a bit of Oerbian potion into Lightnings damaged eye and bound her head. For good measure Vanille poured a watered down version of a potion down her throat and tucked both huntress and soldier into bed at the clinic.

Through out the day they kept waking Lightning up to check on her, make sure she was still fighting the good fight. A single blue eye would roll open, the other bandaged held together with bits of flesh restitched by potion drips, and ooze from one flan or another...

Every time she awoke, Fang was there, her concerned eyes gentle, attentive... Light stared for a long time after her next dose of medicines, and check up. Fang lay there unsure if her lover was behind that single eye. There was a glassy look to it and she wasnt sure if perhaps Light had fallen asleep with it open.

Lightning gave a weak smile when gentle fingers brushed over the good eye forcing her to blink. Weakly a hand rose in silent petition. Fang swallowed hard as emotion pulled on heart strings. She reached up to take that small hand in hers.  
"I love you." Lightning whispered in a shaky voice, her lips not working quite right.

Fang trembled under those words as tears rose in her eyes.  
"I know." She whispered back in a roughened voice.  
"You show me every day." She said in a shaky voice, full lips returning a weak smile.

Lightning's own grew a little more sure, her eye rolling closed. Despite the pain and suffering that she had endured through the night, and the days afterward with recuperation, Lightning had never felt more secure in her place in their relationship. That tormenting voice was silenced, and she was left with the encompassing love of her beloved wife and family.

**25. Lovemaking**

Lightning sat in the shade of the back porch in a woven seat, her feet raised up on Fangs lap. Her wife was sitting with little black, Lights name for the small but growing chocobo. He sat quietly cooing in Fangs lap. Her fingers sliding through silky dark feathers, pinching at the underlying skin as she spent quiet time with her recuperating wife.

After the scare of the Ghast attack Fang felt ever more drawn to the woman who had risked everything to protect her life. Both had graciously stepped out of patrolling the village, they were taking it slow as Lightning regained her strength and balance, which was slowly returning with the sight in her right eye.

Adoring green eyes gazed with affection upon her sleeping wife and every now and then she would rub shapely bare legs crossed at the ankle and draped over her lap, heels resting on the arm of her chair. Little Black didn't seem to mind the crowding by Lightnings legs, he was content to share the dark huntress with the quiet woman, sometimes sharing the affection he felt with her. Stretching out his growing neck and resting his head on crossed legs, his beak carefully nibbling at her flesh as if preening her as Fang appeared to be doing for him.

"Ya don't know how lucky you are." Fang said to him.  
"She makes me a betta person, a gentler woman." She said to the little black bird who tilted his head around and peered at the speaking huntress as if he understood she was speaking to him... and maybe he did.

"I wouldn't have slowed down for a day like this with out her." She said and playfully tugged on the beginnings of his little beard. Little Black's eyes went half lidded before he tugged it out of her fingers with a jerk of his head. She laughed softly and ran a soothing hand over his sleek head.

"Eat it up buddy, your lap days are growing to an end." She told him, her eyes raising as blue eyes rolled open and looked upon her.  
"I'm sorry, if I woke ya." She murmured reaching past the crooning little black adolescent chocobo and grabbed the back of Lightnings legs, kneading the muscles in her calves. Blue eyes rolled closed but her chin lifted, and she drew in a slow breath in appreciation for Fangs gentle restorative touch.

"Does it feel like the cramps are gone now?" Fang asked as she continued to knead up and down Lightnings calves, working her Achilles tendon and working down into bare feet. A long breath left parted lips and she got a nod from Light.  
"Better." She murmured. Fang gently raised Lightnings leg so she could give it a more vigorous massage. Little Black ducked as Lightnings leg uncrossed and was held over his back. He peeped out as if in greeting, a happy sound that drew blue eyes.  
"Don't you look content." She said getting a Chocobo hug as he lay his cheek against her leg.  
"Oh, thank you." She told him in a voice she emphasized the wonderful feelings that Fang filled her with.

Their eyes met over the birds head and warmth curled in Lightnings stomach. Fang smiled and the feeling grew. It wasn't that lecherous smile that told all sorts of stories that had to do with her lovers libido. But a gentle curving of fine lips, as she too felt that connection that bound the two of them.

"You look amazin." Fang admitted loving the slightly sleepy rumpled look to her usually immaculate and snazzy dressing wife. Surprise caused blue eyes to grow larger before she turned her cheek, her own smile growing into something deeper revealing white teeth as she blushed not for the compliment, but the outpouring of such devotion in green eyes. Fang gave a soft laugh and set Lightnings foot down, letting it rest on little blacks shoulders. The bird turned his attention to the foot Fang rested on him and began preening again as Fang picked up Lightnings other foot and began working her magic on leg, ankle and foot.

Lightning hissed, her blue eyes drawing closed, face pensive as Fang worked at a knot.  
"Did I hurt ya?"  
"No..." Lightning said, but her face screwed tighter, her lips drawing thin. Fang slowed her hands but did not stop digging into that hard knot. The slower acting watered down version of their Oerbian potion left Lightning in knots. But it was the only thing besides necessary vitamins, Vanille was willing to let her beloved consume... besides food.

With their lighter schedule of activity the two worked against her soldier, and left Fang with the wonderful full time job of chasing knots across Lightnings body. Some days it was in her back and hips, some days in her neck and shoulder, today it was in her legs and feet. Even the soles of her feet showed a hyper sensitivity today. It hurt to even place them on the floor, hence one of the reasons they were gently raised from the ground.

Fang not so secretly adored her lovers slow recovery. Sometimes life was too fast to enjoy all of what it had to give. Lightning had described what it was like being one of the Soldiers of Cocoon. They were pasted back together with a powerful painful potion that burned and left you breathless, and was sent out again to continue the battle not giving them time to emotionally recover from the debilitating damages they had been forced to recover from at an accelerated speed. P.T.S.D. was a common problem for members of the military, some of them breaking under the stress, especially those who had recovered from near death too quickly.

"Betta?" Fang asked after a few minutes of intense attention to that one spot. Lightning sighed and sunk deeper into the woven chair giving relieved adoring eyes to her huntress. Fang smiled at the expressive look drinking in the rich love she saw in those eyes.  
"So much." Lightning croaked, melting under Fangs relentless assault.

Fang drew the sole of her wife's foot to her mouth, placing a kiss on the sensitive warm skin. A gasp rattled out of Lightnings chest, and she jerked her foot away so quickly Little Black squawked in fright, Lightnings feet hit the ground and sent a wave of pain coursing up shapely legs.  
"Goddess..." Fang said dumping Little Black to the ground and shooing him out of the way as she came to her knees before her wife. Strong hands stretching to help Light as she tried to work through the reverberating pain sliding through her from the feet up.  
"I'm sorry Sunshine. If I had known."

"No..." Lightning said her eyes still squeezed shut, her generous mouth pulled into a grimace of pain.  
"No.." She said again working through the shooting needles and stars of light in her vision.  
"It's okay." She managed to say.

"Let me help ya." Fang held Lightnings legs up with an arm, reaching behind her to pull her own chair forward and place her lovers feet on the blanket that created a cushion on the seat of the woven chair.  
Then sliding her still cringing wife over enough she could get a hand up under her, Fang lifted Lightning up out of her chair and slid in under her. Little Black circled around the linked chairs as both women stretched from one to the other. He seemed to be looking for a place to curl up with them again.

"Go on." Fang told him pointing to the pen where his surrogate mother and father were resting in the shade of their shelter together. The leggy bird turned and darted off with a mouthy squawk.

Lightning settled into Fangs arms feeling her body slowly let go of the new kinks as Fang held her. Despite the warmth of the day, she laid her head back onto Fangs shoulder and closed her eyes as her body was supported by her lovers bigger one.

Fang rested a hand on Lightnings stomach, getting a smaller one over hers. They sat quietly on the back porch through out the afternoon, neither feeling the need to break the comfortable silence, all they needed to say came with a gentle touch, the play of hands over tired muscles, the shifting of their body and the caress of lips.

Fang spent the afternoon and long into the evening, "making" slow and gentle love to her wife, one wordless gesture at a time. Even as Lightning slept curled into her she caressed beautiful pink tresses, drawing fingers through them, still compelled to touch the woman she never had hoped to win over.

"My Goddess... there are no words for the love you have shown me through this woman." Fang looked up to the glittering array of stars feeling overwhelmed by the afternoon she had spent curled up with Lightning. So depleted one's spirits could become from every day life that when filled again it felt like too much. Fang swallowed the emotion and shifted to gaze down into the pale face of her wife and saw the love they had shared reflected in the soft smile curling fine lips. Hot tears fell from green eyes trailing down sculpted cheeks to splash against the pale cheek of her lover. Blue eyes flicked open first assessing their surroundings... ever the Soldier.

Pink brows screwed up in concern as she saw more tears slide from beautiful green eyes. Small hands raised taking her lover in them with gentle sureness.  
"What's wrong?" Lightning asked the first words between them for hours.  
"Nothing." Fang admitted shaking her head looking into blue eyes. She flushed feeling silly, but Lightning seemed to understand. Her worry faded into adoration and she closed her eyes and gently kissed Fang.  
"Thank you." She said making Fang wonder what it was she had done, but Lightning didn't leave her groping in the dark.  
"For "making" love to me today." Fang laughed, a joyous sound as her thoughts had been the same thing.  
"I will "make" Love to you... every day." She promised, pressing her brow to Lightnings.

**25: Light**

Both women were kneeling in the far north west corner of their yard, sharing a smile as hands dug deep working to brush away the crystal sands and find the rich dark earth beneath. Green eyes rose as they scooped and pulled back. After several feet, Fang shifted back to pull their cultivated sapling from its bucket.  
"Here, help me." Crawling forward on knees Lightning grasped the bucket and pulled. The tree had been breaking through it for some time now, so it was not easy to free the eagerly growing giant Jamba fruit tree from its too small home.

Lightning grunted, the two of them straining, suddenly it popped loose and they fell back in opposite directions. Fang holding the base as if a baby as Lightning tumbled back with a bucket with pebbles and dirt falling over her.

"Ah! Fang cried and then dumped the tree into the hole and crawled over to see if her wife was alright. Lightning held her face with one hand, worrying her huntress who bowed above her.  
"Are you okay?"  
There came a giggle it only grew as Lightning released the shattered bucket.  
"Alright." Fang said her own grin growing.  
"Let me see." Gently she pulled that hand back and used her own hands to wipe away the dirt in her wife's face. She was healing well from that terrible night, but her right eye was struggling with the damages. Anything even a small speck of dirt could tip it in the wrong direction leaving Lightning blind in her dominant eye.  
"You look like a Puddin." Fang said getting more giggles from her wife who waited patiently for her to wipe away the last remains of the dirt.

Fang slowly drew fingers across her lovers eyes, brushing away the sand shards, and dirt particles. Her hands gentle as she did this small but important deed. The joy she saw on Lightning's face despite her closed eyes warmed her heart. There was nothing she would not do, nothing she would not give if Lightning but asked her… but that was the thing wasn't it?  
Lightning didn't ask. Her only unspoken wish to be loved by Fang… come hell or high water Fang aimed to deliver on this one request.

To keep this amazing and passionate soul as hers for as long as life allowed them. She ran fingers over dark lashes to be sure none had slipped past her careful scouring.

With Lightning waiting for a sign that Fang was done she remained docile, that enchanting smile curling fine lips. Fang gently took her wife in her hands and leaned down to capture her mouth. Slowly Fang leaned back and away from Lightning, drawing her forward by their mouths as she seemed unwilling to let the kiss break. Small hands slid into her huntresses dark mane as they kissed, slowly, exploring the dark silken secrets of one another's mouth. There was no battle for dominance only a silent agree meant to be gentle with one another. Lightning was sitting in Fangs lap when their kiss at last broke.

Fang looked down looking at Lightning's knees up by her hips, her soldier settled into her lap.  
"Well, Hello." She a faint twist of lips.  
"Shall we finish?"  
"Goddess, yes." Fang said in a throaty voice, licking full lips.

Lightning laughed, it was something melodious, the sound of the still growing Lightning. The woman who had come from a world of rigid rules and loneliness. Fang watched her rise and step back giving a hand down to Fang.  
"I meant the tree."

"Oh, that." Fang smiled knowing full well that had been what she meant. She reached up taking the offered help and was pulled to her feet. Together they moved back to the little sapling that was patiently waiting albeit askew. Kneeling side by side they placed the little tree into the ground and covered it with the rich dirt,  
"Cover the dirt, it will protect it from leeching all the nutrients by the sun. Fang rose up to get a bucket of water. Filling it at the outside spigot , her eyes turned towards her wife as she diligently covered every last spec of dark dirt with crystal sand.

She sat back on knees looking at the little tree then turned back to Fang who had surprised her with the tree in the first place. It didn't matter to her that it would not be completely mature in their life time, or that they might never get to eat fruit from it. Just the gesture of having grown the little tree from the fruit they had gathered from Bresha had meant the world to her.

For Fang it had been a no-brainer, Lightning liked the fruit so much she would do the oddest little games for an extra portion. Fighting Snow who was doing it for Serah. She smiled across at her beloved and felt that amazing powerful bond once more as she saw their love in blue eyes.

"I know." She murmured, flicking the spigot off and bringing the bucket forward. Lightning did not let up with those soulful eyes as she approached. Fang swallowed hard setting the bucket down and kneeling beside Lightning. Their hands brushed over the bucket handle, their eyes met and they mirrored one anothers smiles. Fang tightened her grip on the bucket, and together they raised it to pour over their newly planted tree.

"Look." Lightning pointed, the little tree shivering in the gentle breeze was casting a shadow on the warm sands of Oerba. Lightning set the bucket aside and took Fangs hand. Pulling her towards the other side where the shade resided. It wasn't much, but to Lightning it was everything.

Fang found herself pulled down into the little ellipse of shade, small hands guiding her down. Gently caressing,, drawing her against Lightning's side. They lay curled in that bit of shade together, enjoying the fruits of their labor and the presence of a beloved one.

Fang marveled at the peace that they had found with one another. The gentleness that Lightning allowed with out hint of fear, or protest. Fang lay on her hip and propped her upper body up by the elbow so she might gaze down at her partner.

So far she had come from that angry soldier on the steppe that fateful day. From a woman who didn't know how to enjoy the important things, to one who sought acceptance of and found joy in the little things. Blue eyes turned up to her, one clear as the blue sky, the other fighting a gentle cloud.  
"I know." Lightning murmured when their eyes met. She gave a soft smile, and her hand came up to caress Fangs silken cheek.  
"You don't have to say it." She said in that soft feminine voice just above a whisper. Her fingers came to Fangs lips, brushing over them. Her huntress grasped her hand and pulled her fingers down.  
"I want to." she admitted. Fang waited for the caution, for the suspicion but none rose in either of her lovers blue eyes.  
"Tell me." She murmured, inviting Fangs benedictions.

"I love ya Light." Fang felt elated with the smile that grew across fine lips, and was eager to lean down into her wife's arms as she was gathered and drawn forth for a gentle sensual kiss. The only kind of kiss that her Sunshine could give her…


	6. Chapter 6: 26-30

A/N: A surprise for you all. I just couldn't leave it alone, I cranked out a few last night, and finished my writing i had to do early for Tuesday, so I had time to finish up another five. I hope you enjoy them. Please share your thoughts. Tell me what you like, what you dont like. Enjoy~

**26: Music**. . . (an alternate outcome built off of Relationships XD)  
(Song lyrics from Yesterday performed by Leona Lewis If you like listen to it as you read.)

Fang stood on the highest point of the Stepps the chill wind blowing through rich dark hair, gazing out over the vast land as she remembered that first fall she had taken Lightning hunting, something for them to draw closer with out prying eyes. She smiled as she watched in the far distance a Long gui slowly grazing.

Lightning had been so up tight, a coiled spring ready to bounce out of control, whipping about with unguided energy. Lashing out with out the proper rig to hold her in place.

It had been a day lie this, over cast and cool. Prior to a terrible hail storm... she raised her eyes to the sky and breathed the sharp taste of on setting winter.

"I have continued as I promised..." She said and for a moment sadness tugged at full lips, drawing them into a wan smile. Tormented green eyes slid closed as she imagined the press of her solder against her back, that blessed red cloak drawn about the both of their bodies by the arm of her unsure lover. She could almost smell the scent of clean warmth from her as the play of a smile on lips pressed to her ear.

I just can't believe your gone...  
still waiting for morning to come..  
When I see if the sun will rise  
In the way that you're by my side.

A mourning huntress turned her face to the sky and waited to feel the press of the sun on her face, the clouds kept the day star firmly covered and what ever grace Fang hoped to find it was not given.

"I miss my Sunshine." She murmured giving a hurt angry look to the cloudy day.

In Oerba Serah was caught staring out the window of the Main house, hollow blue eyes cast in the direction of her sisters home... Vanille stopped in the door way of the hall and felt compelled to draw hands up to her mouth to stifle the pained cry that threatened to pour from her throat. It had been a month since that terrible night where life in Oerba was changed forever. Everything thing had been going so well, love had returned to her home, and life to her sister...

When we had so much in store...

She cautiously moved forward to her sister afraid to touch her, but Serah didn't seem to notice when her hand came to her shoulder. Vanille swallowed hard as distant blue eyes held that pained expression. The haunted look that said you were alone in the world.

Tell me what is it I'm reaching for

Van wrapped slender arms about her trembling sister turning her from the empty house. She held her with their foreheads touching as Serah bowed her head and shook it as silent tears began falling down her cheeks.

When we're through building memories  
I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart..

Vanille held her tight, trying to hold the pieces of her family together one broken heart at a time.

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
The can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams, take everything  
Just take it away bu they can never have yesterday

"Do you remember the first day you came here?" She asked.

Fang sat atop the sky bluff her eyes gazing out at the wilds of Gran Pulse but she didn't see them. Her hand caressed a pink head, blue eyes turning up to her unsure, searching for the right emotion. She marveled at the willingness of her lover to go through this with her. To find a peace between them, to release her anger and embarrassment. Fang wanted to laugh and to cry. So damaged had her soldier been back then. Her heart a mixture of emotion too painful to touch. But she hungered for more. Her bravery drove her forward though her fear of the unknown tore at her trying to steer her off course. They had sat on that very sky bluff watching the world of Gran Pulse with a shared awe.

They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away but they can never have yesterday...

Fang felt that same way now, her heart aching for the love she had lost, and yet the love that remained. Shifting back she pushed a tattered red cloak back and pulled Blazefire from the sheath that had been refit to fit the circle of her own hips. She released the elegant blade with a flip of her thumb. The pneumatics whispered as it click locked into place. She sat it on her lap with trembling hands and ran finger tips across the polished carbon compound. Its name came from the edged flames the sword smith had meticulously carved into it. She had always thought it an amazing piece of art. An extension of the woman she loved... still loved. It felt comforting to hold it now, bringing her closer to her lost soldier.

You always chose to stay  
I should be thankful for everyday  
Heaven knows what the future holds  
Or least where the story goes  
But I never believed until now

The sky had opened up on them as they gazed out over the land, and for a moment they were poised on the edge of forever as the world held its breath just before the storm. A moment when forever yawned out in front of them. She had seen it in Lightnings eyes. The love she hungered to know, the love she ached to express... Fang felt humbled by that gaze and would have been pummeled oblivious by hail stones had Lightning not dragged her back down to their camp where they spent the rest of the day wrapped in the arms of one another.

Fang drew her eyes up to the darkening sky and asked Etro for a glimpse of that grace once more.

I know I'll see you again, I'm sure  
No, ,it's not selfish to ask for more  
One more night, one more day  
One more smile on your face  
But they can't take yesterday

Fang gasped as the sun broke through one powerful shaft of light that drew a stuttering breath through fluctuating lungs. She lunged forward near the edge of the precipice of the sky bluff. On her knees she fell and lifted her face into the beam of light. Lightning was there, her features beautiful and shining.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.  
"Looking for you." Fang sobbed and a brush of lips pressed against her lids, ghostly fingers wiping away tears.  
"I am always here with you." A caress came to her cheek and a kiss brushed across trembling lips.  
"Do you believe?"  
Fang's stuttered sob came then as she confessed. "I let you go." She said miserably.

"No, I am still here." the warmth grew stronger, and a hand that felt quite real touched her heart.  
Blue eyes promised love forever, and Fang felt renewed in that look. When green eyes opened she saw the slowly closing aperture in the sky cover. But all that horrible pain felt like it belonged to some one else.

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams, take everything  
Just take it away but they can never have yesterday

"Bowing her head Fang pressed it to the earth once again brought low with humility at such grace as only Etro could share... and the hope that she would one day see the woman who redefined her life and taught her true love.

They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away but they can never have yesterday

Fang spent the night curled up on that sky bluff, the red cloak that she had once thought preposterous, now wrapped about her. Her hand curled around the well kept leather grip of Blazefire where her wife's hand had been countless times before. Come the dawn she watched the sky with that same patient waiting. A final caress of sunlight sent her on her long trek home... to the ones that remained behind. The ones who were just as devastated as she was.

No, I can believe me  
I can still find the strength in the moments we made  
I'm lookin' back on yesterday...

Mounting up on Big Black she turned him towards home sure in what it was Lightning would have wanted her to do... She gave a saucy grin to the little golden bird who stood watching them and said.  
"Race ya."

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made  
They can take the music that we'll never play  
All the broken dreams, take everything  
Just take it away but they can never have yesterday

They can take the future that we'll never know  
They can take the places that we said we will go  
All the broken dreams take everything  
Just take it away but the can never have yesterday

The ride home was something uplifting, as she raced not an unsaddled chocobo but a little gold that bore a pink haired soldier of Oerba... a woman who had dedicated her life to learning how to live, and in her last moments had begged a dark huntress not to give up the life that remained. She had poured every ounce of her love into those words, and extracted a promise that no matter what they would be together...

The triumphant of two chocobos making the Main house yard drew every eye. What they saw was a huntress racing for the front door, a sword tucked into a red leather case that rested at the small of her back and hips, and a red cloak drawn about her body.

They wondered at what madness it was that had finally seized her, but there was true joy in her face as she made the house.

"We're home!" She said and every one with in turned towards them with raised brows.  
"Where is she?" Fang asked seeing dried tears once again on her sisters features. Van shook her head.  
"She is fading."

"Serah!" Fang called and tromped through the old orphanage as if she were a behemoth. Snow was on his knees grim faced in the clinic. His pale wife looking small and broken.

"Get up!" She told him grabbing his arm.  
"Bring her!" Snow willing for any miracle gathered his small love into his arms and followed the manic huntress.

Fang went outside and drew the stone that summoned her eidolon using Lightnings gun blade as she threw it into the air. The sky king came through the circular gates and roared his defiance.

"Bahamut! Open the sky!" The great beast circled above the Main house and all came to see what it was that the huntress was doing. Snow looked to Serah worried how far she had slipped.  
"Please hold on." He asked.

"NOW!" Fang cried and a beam of powerful light lit up the sky as the dragon king landed on the open yard and blasted his powerful beam into the heavens. It burned away the clouds and a miraculous warm rain fall began to fall down upon Oerba. The sun that had been hidden poured into the opening. Fang reached out a hand grabbing Snow by the arm and hauling him into the large sun beam.

It fell upon him and Serah, and the glory of Etro fell as grace from the heavens. The memories they had forgotten due to the pain with in them burned away like the sky cover had, and all the dreams they shared with the pink haired soldier was revealed just as the sunlight. Fang ran back to the porch where Vanille was watching sure her sister had gone totally out of her mind. What good was sunshine?

She was gathered up in Fangs strong arms and swept up by the hope that burned in green eyes.  
"Come here!" She was physically hauled into the sunlight, and felt that terrible agony of gloom lift from her heart.

"Get ova here!" Fang told them all. By the look of wonder that spread from a nearly lifeless Serah to a once skeptical Vanille they needed no more beckoning. Oerba shared that heavenly grace with all. No one was left to that heart wrenching loneliness and heartache that Lightnings sudden departure had caused.  
"See?" Fang asked her soul mate.  
"You are sunshine..." She raised her face to the sky and cried her elation. A sound that rose from every throat in all of Oerba...

All the broken dreams take everything  
But the can never have yesterday...

**27: Kids**

Lightning sat out under the Jamba tree sharing stories with eager little ears. Her arms were moving animatedly. Iradell and Yun sat listening to their Aunt Light as she told one of her favorite Fang stories.

Fang stood at the door across the yard smiling as the scene. The twins were now seven and they clearly adored their Aunt Light, with bright eyes gleaming little bodies leaning forward as she wove a mesmerizing story. In her lap Serah's daughter, little Claire sat with that same look of wonder in her blue eyes, light pink hair falling rakishly across round face.  
"Are we going?" Behind her Serah and Vanille was helping with snacks.

Vanille giggled, a girlish sound despite her 526 years. Fang rolled her eyes, her smile growing as they stepped out into the yard towards the tall young Jamba Fruit tree that was shading them all. Fang stepped carefully with her tray of drinks pausing when Vanille nudged her.  
"You were totally ogling again." Van chuckled.  
"You wait." Serah told her as she stepped up beside her tall sister in law. Fang gave her a look and they shared a smile.  
"It' will be your turn one day." Serah said as they made their way over to the tree and the eager fan fare of little ones and a parched story teller.

Yun bounced up and plastered himself against Fangs leg getting a laugh from his sister who was too tall for such a thing any not willing to miss out she wrapped arms around her thick brother and pulled.  
"Watch out." Fang warned, but the two of them fell back landing on poor Light and scaring Claire.

A cry went up from her niece who squawked.  
"Here now. Settle down you two." Fang said as she knelt to place the platter of drinks behind Lightning out of harms way. Claire cried. Fang reached up taking Serahs platter of chocolate chip cookies and Lightning handed up her little girl.  
"There now, You're alright." Serah cooed.

"You two need to tell Claire your sorry." Lightning said getting her god children to behave.  
Yun huffed and pushed his sister.  
"Hey now!" Fang said reaching up to peel the little man off his sister.  
"That's no way to treat a lady."  
"Hers not a lady! Hers a sister!" He complained.  
"All girls are ladies, and they need you to treat them gently." Fang corrected standing him in front of Serah who was cuddling little Claire.  
"Apologize ta Claire, and then apologize to Iradell for treating her poorly." He gave an angry look to Fang his little lip poking out in what was soon to be a hurt pout rather than a defiant glare.  
"Go on now." He looked with those unsure eyes to Claire. Reaching out he took her hand and pet it.  
"I sorry Little Claire." Lightning hid a smile as Fang corrected the beefy little boy. Vanille secretly watched her sisters to see the looks one gave the other when they thought they weren't being watched. The love with in their eyes was warm and touchable. They shared that look with one another when they had a quiet moment to meet each others eyes.

"Now your sista." Fang said turning him to his tall lanky twin who was looking as unsure as he was for the extra attention this had created.  
"I..." He started and his pout grew hard again.  
"It's her fault!" He protested.  
"Now Yun." Fang said.  
"What she did was to play, you pushed her. That was not nice at all." He looked to Fang with that growing mixed expression.  
"I was playin too." He defended.  
"I don't think you were. Now tell her you are sorry an we can get back to havin a good time." Tight little lips pursed.  
"We can have cookies?" Fang raised her chin.  
"Then ya can gave some cookies." She said reaffirming that he was not being left out of the goodies.

He sighed heavily and looked up to his taller sister.  
"I am sorry for pushing you Iradell." He said looking up to her for a brief time before his eyes flicked to Fang who gave him an approving nod.  
"That was well done." She told him and pulled him closer by the band of his britches and made a show of adjusting the small leather belt he was so proud of because it looked like Fangs. Swatting him on the butt she told him.  
"Sit down a min."

"Iradell." The lanky child slunk forward a finger hooked into her mouth.  
"It's your turn sweetheart. Do as Your Aunt advised." Worried eyes flicked from Aunt Fang to Aunt Light and back again. Lightning nodded encouragment.  
Stepping forward Iradell reached out a hand and pet pink hair.  
"I'm sorry Claire. I didna mean to scare you."

Fang reached out a long arm and wrapped it around the little girls abdomen and pulled her back into her lap  
"Alright, good job." She looked at both of the twins.  
"I am proud of you both. Now." She looked to Lightning sharing a smile.  
"Lets get back to the fun."

Lightning turned to pick up a glass of fruit juice and handed them out one to each one of them. Fang passed out cookies, and Vanille made sure every one got a small piece of fudge.  
"Alright, who wants to tell the next story?" Lightning asked.

Fang watched as she seemed to peruse the small hands raised, and then looked to Vanille who had her hand up.  
"Vanille, its your turn." The twins looked at one another when neither of them got picked by their favorite pink haired soldier. Who was in no way any more favorite than their dark haired huntress.

The afternoon was spent sharing stories, playing games, and bonding with their growing family. Come the close of the day. Fang and Lightning stepped through the Way stone to take the twins home.

A chunky little boy held in strong dark arms, his lighter sister curled around her aunt Light. The couple were able to tuck them into bed and spend a moment gazing with fondness upon them before they bid their extended family a good night and returned home hand in hand.

"I love those kids." Fang said. Lightning smiled quietly. As they crossed the way stone back into Oerba Fang turned to capture Lightnings other hand.  
"Thank you for letting us be a part of their life." Pink brows drew together in chagrin.  
"Don't you think you should thank their parents?" Fang paused then shook her head.  
"Nah, not tonight." She laughed and so too did her wife.  
"You could have said no to us watching over them." Lightning thought about that and shook her head.  
"I could never have crushed you that way." She admitted, Fang drew those small hands in her own to her mouth and kissed them reverently.  
"Thank you for loving me."

"I always will." Lightning told her, squeezing warm calloused hands.

"Can we get them again tomorrow?" Lightning laughed and pulled her lover towards their home."I thought tonight we might try for our own." Fang's eyes grew large at the forwardness of that statement.  
"Try for our own children?" She asked her wife.  
"We could try." Light said back tugging on her wife again as her warriors feet had stopped moving.  
"Goddes Etro preserve me... I wanna try with you." She said her voice going raspy with desire. Lightning quivered with the deep tone of her wife's voice and turned back when she couldn't get Fang moving again.

They say you look good in love, but that beauty is multiplied times infinity when its filled with such passionate desire. Seven years she had been with Fang and still when she saw herself reflected in those amazing green eyes none of that desire they had shared had faded... in fact it had grown as they had. She saw how beautiful and desirous she was in Fangs eyes and it did things to her body. She swallowed hard feeling her own desire grow.

Fang pulled her gently into her arms and she gazed into the dual blue eyes. A memento from a brush with death that nearly stole her lovers sight. She let the feelings she felt pour over her wife, and it was not until she felt Lightning tremble did she sweep her off her feet. Fangs hurried dash for their house drew a joyous sound from her wife's lips... the first of many this night.

**28: Unexpected**

Lightning felt a strangled breath be squeezed out of her, the crushing weight of the Lord of Darkness tentacle forcing a cry from her chest a weak wheezing rasp as she tried to breathe past the force being exerted on her ribs. Her attention was broken as some where her mate was battling, the flashes of light brought on by the spiraling storm above was not enough to give her a point of direction.

The tentacle began tightening as it tried to crush her. Lightning panted desperate as she began sawing with Blazefire. The sword caught against her breast, the feel of it a painful pressure that played counterpoint to the actual crushing. She would have cried out if she could.

Black spots began appearing in her vision and she knew that shortly she would be rendered unconscious if she didnt break free of this grasp.

Blazefire sawed faster with miniscule motions to small almost to be noticed. A fierce mind berated her, forcing her to focus despite the feeling of her bones being ground under the weight of the great Ochu's grasp. He tried to invade her mind as her sword slipped deeper into one of his main appendages. He showed her horrible lies befalling the people she loved... starting with her new wife and sister.

The arm fell uselessly and she dropped to the ground in the blinding night with a gasp. There was little time to recuperate as the Lord of Darkness sought her with more of those eager tentacles willing to crush her. She coughed and drew Blazefire to the fore, leaping back her sword hit another sludge like tentacle, another leap as she sensed motion behind her. Her back flip was up and over a sweeping tentacle despite the ache in her body she landed in a defensive crouch and sliced when another sweeping arm came her way.  
"Fang?!" She asked in the darkness, her last view of the woman had been a body check into a rock wall. The battle was not going well for them...

From the far side of the blackened cavern an unholy roar came. The sound of a creature she had never known. It screamed its defiance and rose up as a force to be reckoned with.  
"Fang!" Lightning called unsure where her wife had disappeared to, but the moment she saw the creature of darkness and might she knew... here was her huntress. There was new pressure in her chest at the sights she saw between the flashes of light. The beast raging with fevered eyes, using powerful attacks, Fang was literally tearing ochu legs with her clawed hands.  
"Ragnarok..." Lightning whispered having heard the story of Fang's transformation. It was the incomplete version of the great destroyer. But it was certainly effective enough to lay waste to this master creature. Tentacles began flying as if fireworks in Bodhum.

What ever damages they had accomplished together were nothing to the devastation Fang wrought in this new form. Incomplete or not, she was powerful. Lightning continued batting seeking tentacles and cutting them as she could. But Fang did the heavy lifting. It was her bladed lance that gave the final death blow, and still she tore at the creature that shuddered its last. Only when its dead body quit twitching did eyes blazing with dark fury turn towards her.

Lightning stood defensive as if she might strike but it hit her... this was her wife... the woman who she had pledged to honor and defend. Blazefire wavered before she slowly lowered it.  
The creature advanced on her... no Fang advanced on her. Some wher ein all that fury her wife still was. Realizing she was not going to use Blaze fire she let it slip from her hand. For a moment there was delight in dark eyes, a hand raised at last able to rid Oerba of the stain of Coocoon's stink... Lightning stood her ground sure blue eyes looking up into the Destroyers own, she raised her arms up in petition, a lover asking for a final embrace.

Shock writ its self on the Destroyers face and the arm that swung down to strike her nemesis war wrent from her. The huntress with in her person wrest control and fell to their knees.  
"Light..." The strange deranged dual voice cried out. Lightning moved forward towards the outstretched hand. Taking it despite the gore upon it.  
"Fang!" She cried sensing the internal battle being waged becasue of her.

"NO!" The Destoryer cried out and knocked the weak little fleshling away. Lightning fell back over the carcass of the dead Lord of Darkness. Her aching body protesting, but the body check didnt hurt near as back as it could have with her landing on the descemated remains. Flipping off of the tentacle she crouched with grim determination.

The dual beast turned its head to the sky and roared its rage, one side angry at being contained, one side at the attack. Their hands came crashing down onto the rocky ground. The darkness was slowly fading, the world regaining its natural cycle with the absence of the Terror of Night.

Lightning coiled legs tighter drawing her body into a tight ball before launching herself at the torn Destroyer. Her arms sliding around them as she crashed into it. A hand encircled her hips and waist. The word from their mouth was garbled as both and neither were able to talk yet both tried.

Fang caught the hand the slipped about Lightning hips and held it still a battle continuing.  
"FIGHT!" Lightning cried as a hand began again squeezing.  
"FIGHT FANG!" FIGHT HER! I KNOW YOU CAN!" She clung to the dual nature of the creature, lending all her might to help Fang regain the control.

The three of them wrestled, Lightning throwing herself again and again into the danger zone, the desperate Destroyer hungry for control of this fleshly vessel kept throwing her away. The strength the mortal woman brought her vessel was startling. The dark Yun warrior fighting harder each time she cast her away. She couldnt even strike her due to the bond they shared, merely remove her from their tussle for dominance in the hopes she could gain control of this unwilling flesh.

Fang snarled as Lightning was once again wrest form her control. It enraged her and she fought harder. Lightning came back again, her body exhausted, her mind feeling numb, still she threw herself into the fray.

"WHY DO YOU FIGHT IT!" The destroyer asked of them.  
"YOU ALL DIE EVENTUALLY! LET ME LAY YOU TO REST!" For a moment the Destroyer broke free of the grip of the yun warrior, and caught the annoying but determined pink haired gnat by her throat and began squeezing. A second hand joined the first, but that was all it took for Fang to win the battle.

She collapsed in her human form against her wife exhausted and battered beyond human stamina. Lightning gasped as her vision cleared, it didn't matter that Fang falling nude and whole upon her brought a new wave of pain form aching bones.  
"I'v got you." She whispered sitting up rolling Fang over so she could look her over.

There were ochu marks about her leg, and arms, and a swat where it had checked her to the wall on her chest. Rolling her over she saw the bloody damage from meeting the wall with her back.  
"I'v got you now." She whispered again. Fang turned into her touch. The two of them filthy beyond measure, covered in all sorts of gore and enzymes that were eating the outer layers of skin. But Lightning had never seen something so beautiful as her wife's battered features, something she feared she would never see again.

With in the Yun warrior the Destroyer gnashed her teeth at the unexpected power they shared.

**29: Armor**

Nervous as hell did not describe how Anell felt, it didn't even come close. Hands usually sure and steady were trembling, such was the effect the critical eye of the pink haired woman brought. Fang stood back watching their resident seamstress doing her damnedest to complete the outfit. Already they had gone through six different reincarnations of the same idea.

She found it amusing that Anell was so nervous, honestly Lightning had lightened up a helluva lot in the last year. Just being in her presence now caused Anell to tremble, a fact that gave Fang plenty of opportunity to be amused.  
"Ya know, ya don't have to wear that expression."

Blue eyes snapped to a sympathetic face, and rigid muscles softened.  
"There, so much betta." Fang pushed off from a stool, swaggering forward with her huntress smile on. A flick of her tongue across sensual lips was all it took to make that big vein in Lightnings neck to pulse harder. Fang loved it, she loved having that power over this woman, the feel of dual blue eyes on her person as she strut forward it was invigorating.

"You are not helping."  
Fang chuckled at the grumpy note to her lovers words.  
"Ask Anell if I am."

"Oh you are." She said a bit more cheerful. "She is." Anell made the mistake of looking up into blue eyes. Seeing only cold in them.  
"Now, Sunshine. Scaring the help is really anti productive." Anell slipped away from the couple needing a moments breath to calm her nerves, lest she stab the soldier once more with the pins.

Fang looked at the black leather harness Lightning was wearing. Now was as good a time as any to test how sturdy it was. Long fingers slipping under straps and began tugging. Straps at each shoulder, a strap at the waist on either side, and her favorite… the crotch strap.

Lightning said nothing as Fang tested the mettle of the garment. But the final tug got her skin turning that lovely shade of red Fang found so adorable. Still her wife's expression was tight and crisp, a proper soldiers non committal expression.

"I know what they don't." Fang looked into one crisp sky blue eye and one gray blue and felt her stomach flip.  
"Your expression is not always a reflection of your thoughts, or mood." Calloused hands gathered the tether to the final strap and began slowly pulling, tightening the strap that anchored the new armor onto her lovers body.

As it tightened, Fang watched muscles dance up and down her lovers neck, that big vein throbbing becomingly.  
"Like now…" Her voice hit a low bass growl that caused that tell to jump again. Drawing a predatory smile from the tall Oerbian huntress.  
"That dark expression in your eyes… it has nothing to do with wanting to pummel poor Anell. Or the straight face you hold like a shield… it isn't to hide displeasure though you would scare a new cadet easily with that look."

Lightning swallowed hard finding it impossible to break the eye contact her wife had initiated.  
They spoke on a level above words, a private conversation carried on through facial ticks, and emotion.

_You make this difficult…_

I know…

Why?

Because I adore you.. because you make it easy...[/]

Lightning broke first a soft blush to pale cheeks. Pink bangs fell over lowered eyes. Fang cleared them and raised her lovers head. A final thought passed wordlessly.  
I love you… With a soft chuckle Fang pressed a kiss to Lightnings brow.  
"Be gentle with your expressions, not every one knows it is only a mask." The quick release on the strap sent the tether flipping back with a soft but noticeable "vip" sound, followed quickly by a sigh of relief from the pink haired soldier.

Anell who had been giving herself a pep talk had been too absorbed to notice this private exchange between the lovers, and returned with the final touch to the armor they had requested. It was a black helmet. It drew blue eyes down and a pink brow up.

_**30 Clear**___

"Well… I don't understand it."  
The Yun couple sat in the clinic, Vanille was sitting directly in front of Lightning wearing a perplexed expression.  
"As far as I can tell there is nothing wrong with your eye. Have you been putting the drops in?"  
"Every night." Fang said feeling somewhat anxious for her wife. That was the third time she had answered for Lightning. Her partner turned an inquisitive look upon her, a pink brow rising in silent question. She could only give a weak expression back.

Relief flooded through Fang as Lightnings expression softened and her smaller hand slipped into that of her wife. Fine fingers curled around her hand and squeezed.  
"I think I need to prescribe some relaxers." Vanille said getting a sudden knee jerk reaction from Fang.  
"What does she need those for?" Vanille erupted into laughter and reached out a hand to pat Fang's twitching knee.  
"They are for you."  
"I am grateful." Lightning said interrupting the sisters. Both sets of eyes looked to her and she gave a faint smile.  
"I am grateful that you worry over me. Reminds me how much you love me." A red brow twitched and lips fought to hide the smile, but Vanille was once again grateful Fang had found such a woman. They evened one another out in ways no one could have predicted creating two very different women shaped and molded by the love of the other.

"So…" Vanille said giving a side glance to Fang.  
"Lightning…" She still held that side glance to her big sister. Fang narrowed her eyes causing that smile on Lightnings face to grow.  
"Would you say you have regained the sight you had before?" The sisters held each others gaze as Vanille posed the question to her sister-in-law.  
"As far as I can determine, yes." Lightning answered.

Green eyes flicked to her.  
"Really?" Lightning nodded to the young healer.  
"Yes." But her answer didn't seem to satisfy Vanille, so expressed by a deep breath and sudden expulsion.

"Does it matter?" Lightning asked.

"Well… I suppose at the moment no. But it might matter later."

Fang was quiet as they discussed the clarity of color to Lightnings eye. She was thinking about the cloudy eye. It seemed a memento of the night Lightning had nearly sacrificed her life to save Fang.

Jaws tightened as the feelings of that night came crashing back to mind. Lightning had been laid out on the table, the drip of her blood spattering on the kitchen floor felt like the hands of a celestial clock ticking down the seconds left in her wife's life. A clock that for a heart wrenching moment had stopped. Fang swallowed the knot that had suddenly formed in her throat. It hurt… the memories hurt as much as the night it had happened.

They had been strolling along the beach from the Market access. Neither of them expecting trouble. It wasn't like they had been out on patrol simply playing around when they should have been focusing on their jobs. The Ghast had simply waited for them, its hulking body a shadow between wall and tree. Neither of them had known it was there before it attacked. The blow that came from its clenched fist would have ended Fan's life instantly, there was no doubts about that. It would have collapsed skull, snapped neck, and sent a percussive wave down her spine like a series of explosions blowing out each vertebra successively until her body crumpled lifeless and with out hope of recovery… especially since neither of them had been carrying a potion.

Instead Lightning had shoved her out of the way of that downward strike and was only glanced by that rock like hand, catching the right side of her head. The damages done were still pretty destructive. Lightning went down instantly and the bone around her right eye was reduced to so much waste.

That feeling that something wasn't right snapped blue eyes from Van to Fang. The look on her warriors face was something that would have scared the dead… forget the living. Her green eyes haunted, white teeth grinding with a rage that filled the small room and caused the temperature to fall noticeably.

Lightning twisted pulling Fang's arm behind her, throwing the brooding woman off center.  
"Wha!"

With her heart beating in her throat she gazed up into those dual colored eyes, one clear as a cloudless blue sky, the other, cloudy. A breath shuddered out of full lips as it registered in her mind that Lightning who still held her hand, had pulled her onto the bed behind her body, twisting until she was pinned under the smaller form of her wife's body.

"Hey." Lightning murmured.  
A small hand came to Fang's cheek, and the need to swallow hard had muscles in neck jumping. Another breath between them.  
"It isn't your fault." Lightning murmured. They were quiet as Vanille slipped out leaving them alone.

"I should have known."

"How could you?" Lightning watched the emotion pull dark brows low over troubled green eyes.

"You saved me." To Lightning amazement Fang turned her face away, the only part Lightning did not have total control over.

"Hey." Lightning released her lovers warm strong hand to capture her and force Fang to meet her eyes.  
"You saved me. It was your voice that told me to hold on. It was your pain that drew me back. you can't keep doing this to your self. You have to let it go." Tearful green eyes gazed up into gentle blue… one soft gray the other clear blue.

"How?" Fang asked in a tormented voice.

"I will help you…" Lightning responded, dipping her head to capture perfect lips. A soft whimper came from the still hurting huntress, but she didn't fight against the hope Lightning offered. Instead she found herself reaching forward through their shared bond to grasp at that bright ray of light breaking through the clouds of her heart. With her Sunshine… everything seemed plausible… even a patch of clear skies in a heart shadowed by clouds.


	7. Chapter 7: 31-35

A/N: Thanks so much for 2000 Views! I hope you enjoy this next set of 5. If you see a flub or odd thing please let me know so I can correct it. Thanks.

**31: Hammer**

What is it about the pink one?

Fang grunted feeling her lips quirk at that thought. Green eyes followed the sleek soldiers routine. Her sword practice was nothing but elegant beauty, stunning dexterity, and amazing speed. Their yard was a mist of glimmering sand floating down, from the dynamic play of her wife working on technique, while getting in a few hours of exercise.

The slender soldier stood amidst the prismatic sands, eyes focused, her body tense, poised to slip into the next position with out pause or hesitation. The tip of her sword dipping, and rising, her motions reminiscent of a martial art that died with the rest of Gran Pulse' people. The crystal sands shimmered through the air as a new spray was kicked up by shifting feet. Creating a beautiful curtain of endless wonder, each grain catching the light as it fell back to the land. A field of falling stars creating a thousand points of light, each beautiful, but it wasn't them that Fang watched with mute wonder and growing awe.

Unfortunately it wasn't just she who saw through those green eyes.

A creature of endless rage stalked the shadows of her mind poking at the cage that held it. Searching for a weakness that would let it free once again. She would show that pink haired stain just what happened to all that belonged to Cocoon.

Fang felt annoyed that the Destroyer was once again active. What ever hell hole it had crawled into after Lightning's banishing her, it seemed that she was crawling back out. Eyes filled with wonder were lost to the angry souls burning rage. The awe cracked and melted under the simmering anger all of which was pointed at the pink haired soldier.

"I will have her…, her blood upon my hands, I will bathe in her precious fluids… and wipe this weakness from your soul. I will have you too… and at last I will be free." A growl alerted Lightning that not all was as it should be. It was feral, nothing like Fangs sensual growl. This was anger and pain.

Dual blue eyes shifted to her quiet wife. Even from the center of the yard Lightning could see the fine tremble in her form. Concern drew brows over blue eyes. Her routine was forgotten as she stepped forward to see what was troubling her quiet, blazing eyed huntress. Knowing the dual nature of her wife she approached cautiously, her sword folded and put away before she touched Fang.

Green eyes rose watching her approach, a predator locked behind the eyes of her lover. Lightning didn't stop her advance, but did change the destination. Turning aside she slid a hand across Fang's tight strong shoulders.

"I am here." She whispered knowing that some where with in this shaking form her wife was fighting.  
"I am here now." Lightning murmured, her mouth brushing against Fangs ear.

If you stopped to think about it, the idea of living with a woman who could at any moment become your executioner might have made any other person decide it was not for them. But Lightning trusted Fang to fight for her. She had seen it in loving green eyes time and time again. Witnessed it in every motion both conscious and unconscious. Fang defended her body and soul with the passion of a jealous lover, it would be nothing short of all consuming for Fang to loose this battle.

It might have been hubris on her behalf but there was more than a little proof that the bond they shared was what helped over come the raging entity known as the Destroyer. That bond wrapped around them in a metaphysical way, linked them together like the story of the crimson string that bound soul mates one to the other. Touch strengthened the bond, and Lightning used it to their advantage. Leaning in Lightning molded herself to a powerful back, hands sliding under strong arms wrapping them around Fangs chest and sealing the press of her body. Her face brushed into a dark mane soft lips tickling a receptive ear there Lightning whispered her lovers name again.  
"Oerba Yun Fang, come back to me."  
A growl issued from full lips, her wife's body bowing whether for her own push or the fight between herself and the dark creature with in her she didn't know. Regardless the soldier of Cocoon used every weapon they had against the Destroyer.

Pulling her head back from Fang's dark mane, Lightning whipped her own out of the way, not just hers, but Fang's as well. Her cheek pressing against warm flesh. Her hand caressing dark hair.  
"I know you can hear me." The trembling broke and a sight issued from a tight chest. Lightning felt the relief before that silky voice came out gravely and exhausted

"I hea ya sunshine." Fang whispered and straightened, her hands coming to the small ones that clung to her.  
She lay back forcing Light into a prone position as she was unwilling to release her dark haired huntress. That dark head came to rest on a dedicated pink soldier, silken waves cast across small breasts, green eyes stare up at the sky.

Long fingers stroked the pale skin of a small hand taking comfort from her silent companion. A woman who gave her the chance to just be. To dwell in the moment holding onto eternity in every breath. There never was a rush to her usually somber solder, no need to gather information she had already deduced. No picking at the small things… Fang found her sighing again, a sense of relief washing through her.

"Better?"  
Full lips curled at their inside joke. The absurdity of asking a person who had just been dragged out of a life and death battle if they were all right never set right with either woman. So instead they asked from the point of view of a survivor rather than an observer.

"Getting there… my head feels like a hammer hit it."  
Small hands slipped from larger ones, to give aid where she could, hands of healing began kneading temples, working the pulsing pain with determination. There was not a place left untouched, questing fingers sliding through dark silk, working away that blinding pain.

**32: Echo**

"I think tomorrow I will help Snow start building that second room on ta the house. Etro knows the baby won't wait for us to finish." Green eyes dipped then rose with a smile tugging on her lips.  
"Care ta help?"  
On her last birth day they had presented Light with her very own leather tool belt, it had been a gag gift really, as in her free time Lightning had become quite the handy man. But seeing the dark soft leather tied about her lover was something Fang found great joy in. Especially with a pair of work pants on that hung low off of slender hips.

Lightning laughed having been married long enough to Fang to know where her thoughts were going.  
"You lech."  
"For you, you'd betta believe it."  
"I would love to help."

A good feeling filled the women, their family was growing, the world seemed at peace, and for a brief moment neither of them felt the need to hunt the dangerous horrors of Gran Pulse. A giddy laugh erupted into the darkness between them, drawing surprised green eyes. Full lips parted, thoughts paused as her soldier danced past her… well not dance, danced, but slender hips sway as she took off towards their home pausing near the great old tree not far from the way stone.

Inquisitive green eyes sparkled at Lightnings actions. If a day could have been perfect, it would have been a day like today. The village was growing, not just because of the successful three month mark of Serah's pregnancy, but it seemed every day new life was being breathed into Oerba. Pennants flew from occupied homes their bright colors whipping in the glow of Cocoon. The laughter of children's voices filled the yard their screeches of delight wafting from the Main house, and their mated pair of Chocobo had their first brood, not one of the hatchlings had been lost.

Almost four years had passed since the Purge, four years of steady progress gave her beloved soldier the strength and freedom to have a little hope. To look forward and see a future where life was more than existing, more than making it through to the next day just to get by. Fang glowed feeling both warmed and humbled to have been a large factor in this growth. A lighter, freer soul released from the bonds of slavery to a world of black and off white. Still cautious, always testing, sometimes pensive, attentive to details. Alert to danger, but not that brooding dark force that greeted every day with a quiet rage that dared the sky to fall upon her almost expecting it.

They had suffered aplenty, had their share of close calls, brushes with death, lost a few souls, but they had some how emerged through those times with a renewed strength and determination to forge their path ahead. Something that showed in those blue eyes that beckoned, reinforced by the smile that pulled at fine lips.  
"Goddess, how did I get so lucky?"

Fang couldn't help but recall the day they met, such unbridled anger from her person had been whipped at this woman with intent to slaughter, maim and kill. Not just her but the people who even then she stood for, good people who had a crummy hand delt to them. People she called her brothers and sisters. The forgotten, the unwanted… they had seen the worst in her that day and never since.

Fang swallowed as Lightning leaned against the great tree, her slender form stretched along the great trunk, open and exposed, fearing nothing. Her bodice lifted up exposing a strong set of core muscles, pale in color, hard and yet soft.  
Today really was a good day. There had been no doubts in those blue eyes, not hints of her past haunting her, chasing a healing and repentant soul through memories of regret and shame.

The soldier who had to be, was no longer needed to live in Oerba. Oh there were still remnants of her in this new Lightning, that stubborn streak, her determination to succeed, the drive to protect, the need to be needed. For the most part, only the good things remained. Her amazing skill with Blazefire, honed to a razors edge. The ability to harness the anger that once consumed her, but even this took second place to the new strength she had found and they had spent years cultivating. Their love.

"Can you believe it!"  
Not really… it was like a dream she had some how found her way into from a life that had been a gruesome nightmare. Honestly had any of them ever thought they would know such joy and peace?  
"I can't." Fang said shaking her head a smile tugging at full lips.  
"We're going to have a baby!" Lightning pushed off of the tree and came to her dark huntress feeling such joy.

Fang willingly raised hands to catch her bounding companion, wrapping arms around her slender frame and raising lips up to meet those that descended. A kiss that suffused her with warmth. Lightnings joy was infectious and though Fang knew her partner was a beautiful woman on any given day, she glowed with this new spirit of life.

In a moment of spontaneity Fang drew the woman she loved into a full circle. Their bodies turning in the glow of moonlight and Cocoon, and for her efforts Lightning turned her face up to the sky and let it happen. As they came to a stand Lightning being set gently upon her feet, a warrior soul rejuvenated by the proverbial sunshine she held was once again overwhelmed by their love and the positive changes it had wrought in the both of them.

Fang watched as her pink haired soldier recognized these feelings, and her expression softened. A hand came to Fang's cheek and she leaned into it.  
"You have been quiet." Fang continued to rub her cheek into that small calloused hand.  
"Just been thinking about who we use ta be."

A veil came over dual blue eyes, and for a brief moment Fang felt as if she might have ruined the moment they were sharing.  
"I love the woman you have become, who you are becoming." It was Fangs turn to cup her lovers face, blue eyes sliding closed, and much like Fang had she leaned into the caress.  
"Please stay with me in this moment." Startled blue eyes rose up to her and she gave a reassuring smile.  
"You look amazin with so much joy. Please don't let it go so soon." A shy look crossed blue eyes but the spark that had filled those dual colored eyes returned.

Fang sighed and shared that soft look as she thread fingers with her wife.  
"What ever we have been can not compare to what we have become, and it will only get betta, because there will be a day we look back on today, and say the same thing. And these glimpses of the past, the echos that we hear even today may shape us but they do not define us any longer. And I find myself humbled and moved to have been shaped by you…"

**33: Green**

Lightning was closer to the toilet than any one had a right to be. Her cheek lay on the seat, an arm wrapped around the tank, fingers pale, knuckles white. Breath came in fast pants, anything trying to hold the urge to puke at bay. Sweat clung to her brow, blue eyes were tightly squeezed shut as an exhausted and horribly sick soldier tried her best to hold on to what ever dignity and food left within her system.

Behind her a worried dark haired lover sat rubbing her back, little did they know in the Villiers home the same thing was happening between husband and wife. Serah's morning sickness was pretty severe, oddly enough… Lightning sympathy pains were just as strong. Something they had not yet put to gather, but that would come.

Fang grimaced as she felt a shudder roll through her wife's body.  
"Oh God…" As the next wave rolled through the usually hearty soldier, Fang found herself doing what any partner would, holding the hair of their beloved back, giving a steady presence, and praying to what ever god or goddess they believed in for a little bit of grace for their spouse.

It wasn't until later after her second bath, and third bout of vomiting did Fang seek out her sister for some aid. Finding her not at the main house, but at Snow and Serah's house.  
"I will be back later to check on her, Snow. You keep an eye on her, and be sure she keeps drinking water." Vanille paused when she saw the familiar shadow of her lanky huntress sister., slowly she came through the screen door and sized her up. There was a hint of a smile on her lips and something cheeky in her eyes.  
"What?" Vanille asked feeling a smile coming to her own lips at this quiet knowing huntress.  
"Is Serah sick?" There was both delight and worry in Vanille's face.  
"She is! But' don't tell Light..." Fang winced.

"What?"

"I think she knows..." They walked down the steps into the yard.  
"Whats up?" Vanille asked, not so sure what Fang's words meant.

"Say, Van… can some one share this particular experience with another?" Red brows rose up as her face contorted.  
"Why would you want to? Of all the things to share…" The expression of sympathy and chagrin had a soft hand coming to Fang's arm.  
"Are you saying Light is sick?" A dark nod.

"Holy Etro…" Vanille breathed."Sympathy morning sickness?" The sisters shared a pained look when from within the house, the sounds of Serah's retching could be heard. Panic writ its self over her elder sisters face and before she could say anything Fang shot off like a bullet out of a gun blade.

Fang barged through the front door her eyes cast about, no Light, thumping pell mell through the hall she saw signs of her wifes passing, to her dismay, Lightning was once again in the bathroom, but her wave of sickness had hit before she was able to make it.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry." She murmured coming to her knees at Lightnings back.  
"I was trying to get help from Vanille."  
The pale, weak creature didn't even have the strength to pull herself from the rim of the toilet and if Fang wasn't mistaken, there were tears welling from closed lids. Truly she must have been utterly depleted to have allowed that, and still she tried to reassure her attentive wife.

"So'kay." A pathetic groan came out louder than the words she tried to form.

"Shhh... come on." Fang edged closer her body coming against Lightnings back.

"N….oo…"

"What?" Fang asked her brow knitting.

"Leave me…"

"That's not gonna happen." Fang said, leaning forward to slide arms under weak knees so she could pull Lightning from the floor and vomit.

"Jus… leave me…" Her weak protests went ignored as Fang drew her once again to the bathing area. Setting her on the stool outside the four so she could pull the soiled shirt from her body and wash away the remnants of her last accident.  
"Please…" Fang shook her dark head at the weak and tearful request.  
"So tired…"

"I know Sunshine, but Van is coming, and she helped Serah so soon you should feel betta." A holler came from the front room. Vanille slipping her shoes off at the door and moseying into the house.  
"We're in the bath." Fang called

Vanille stepped in with out restraint and felt sympathy wash through her as she caught sight of the weak and sallow looking soldier.  
"Of all the things you have already sacrificed for your sister, don't you think this one is a bit much?" Vanille asked as she set down her bag and let Fang finish as she turned to help clean the mess her sister in law had tried very hard not to create.

"W- w…" Lightning's head lolled back boneless as Fang worked soap into her pink hair.  
"Serah has morning sickness." Fang informed.  
"Not uncommon in pregnant women." Vanille said with a growing smile.  
"Preg…nt?"  
"I am sure she would have loved to tell you herself, but she looks just as bad as you do, and in her own way she already told you… Didn't she?" Vanille finished cleaning the mess on the floor and toilet and turned to hand a towel to her sister.

"Wrap her up and bring her to the bedroom. Don't bother dressing her, I have some oils that will help."

"Your a god send."

"Goddess?"

"Yeah." Fang grinned and followed after Vanille to their bedroom. The blankets were a mess, from the rough morning, the sheets soiled from cold sweats.  
"Could ya…"

"Say no more…" Vanille said already seeing where she needed to help out. While Fang held their poor soldier Vanille made quick work of the bed sheets and stretched new ones over them before Fang lay her wife down upon them.  
"Thanks Van."

Lightning was already asleep, comforted by the warmth and strength of the woman who held her.  
"Poor thing." Vanille said setting her bag on the dresser and pulling out a crystal glass bottle with stopper.  
"Rub this into her skin. It will bring some color back to her, soothe all her aching muscles, and warm her." She pulled another vial out, this one familiar.  
"Antidote?"

"Ya may not know this, but it helps settle upset stomach as well. Harmless, I gave some to a pregnant woman…"  
"Your the healer." Fang said not having meant to question Vanille's advice.

"Give her another one in the morning, and only broth for breakfast. Something light for lunch and a bit of food for dinner. After three days she may chew your arm off." Vanille laughed.  
"She will be hungry enough and hopefully steady enough to hold down good healthy food.  
"For Etro's sake… no Jamba fruit or Flan in any of its forms for her during this time…" Fang blushed a little. She had not known that Vanille knew about her coaxing Light with sweets when she didn't feel well.

"Okay." She smiled.  
Vanille looked to the wiped out woman and shook her head.  
"Get to work, before she wakes up. If we can get her broken off from these sympathy pains, it would be best. The only way to do that is with work. Other wise its going to be a long three months for the four of you… and any fool who gets any where near you."

Chagrin flashed across Fangs features… she needed no more prompting.  
"I will bring more oil tomorrow. Just in case I will have Talon, and Gadot fetch us some more Borgbear…" They shared a look before Vanille left Fang to her duties with a wave.

**34: Fireplace**

The worst thing to happen in a harsh winter is to have heating vents plugged, but there is any manner of ways that this very thing could happen. Creosote was usually the largest factor, a build up of flammable substance that builds over the years and can like calcium deposits build on its self until there is a hard block in the chimney that needs knocked loose and cleaned out.

To do this safely all fire must be extinguished, and the heat depleted... in the winter it makes for a very cold home, especially in Oerba after a particularly loud hail storm, with fist sized stones.

Fang grunted, they had woke to a house billowing with smoke, and a rattling rasp in their lungs. Lightning awoke with a coughing fit and darted for the bathroom as if she were sick.

"It looks like the flue is blocked..."

From the bedroom her wife came, her body swaddled in winter huntress pants bound about her shapely legs complete with fur leggings and moccasins.

Fang who was dressed in a pair of britches and a loose shirt paused shock on her face.  
"Are you really that cold?"  
Obviously that had been something she should not have asked, by the dirty look Lightning gave her.  
"My Sunshine..." She giving a crooked smile.

"This is still too hot to get into." Fang said putting a hand on the warm stones that built the fireplace. Lightning moved forward attracted by the promise of heat.  
"You Cocoon folk..." Fang chuckled again and took a punch in the arm.  
"Laugh all you want after you get my house warm again."  
"Yes, ma'am." Fang looked around for something she might be able to use to knock loose the build up but only seemed to have two choices... a crimson bladed lance that would be hell to get into the fireplace and chimney...or a neatly folded, easily compact, razor sharp Blazefire gunblade.

Blue eyes shifted taking note of what Fang was eying, dismay came across her features as she realized what was going through Fangs head.  
'Thats not happening Oerba Yun Fang... eva..." She said with her wife's accent on the last word for clear emphasis.

A rich amused sound erupted from Fang startling her soldier.  
"There are other ways to get warm."  
"After you reignite the fire..." Honest blue eyes met green with out so much as a twitch.

Hope appeared in green eyes.

"Yah mean it?"

"If it gets me heat..."

Fang stood up lumbering with childish eagerness towards the two well kept weapons.

"With out using those... "

"What?"

"You heard me..."

"Come on light its just a bit of build up, two swipes!"

"Two very clear ways to die a cold and lonely huntress in the dead of winter..."

Some of Fangs bravado deflated.  
"Not even a little?"

"Only if you intend on dying a little..."

Fang's features took on a sly look, her full lips curling into the grin of a Silver Lobo.  
"Oh I intend on doing that very soon... ova and ova again." Her words were not lost on the chilled Soldier who suddenly found a renewed source of heat flooding her body at the sultry tone used just with her in mind.

"Until then..." Lightning breathed no louder than a whisper, not even attempting to hide the flush across pale skin.

Fang moved for the door and in bare feet darted outside before her wife could call her back, but her voice carried.  
"Oerba Yun Fang!" That rich contralto laugh rumbled from the back of the house had pink brows knitting with renewed heat and desire.

It wasn't like she denied her lover any thing... some times life got in the way of making love, exhaustion, responsibilities to the village, care of little ones, monthly cycles... it happened, but she didn't deny Fang's advances. Perhaps they had let a little too much come between them these last few weeks... or was it longer?

Her dark haired huntress came back through the door bringing a new wave of biting cold, and frost curling fingers stretching into the dead of their living room. Lightning snapped out of her thoughts and closed the door leaning back against it with a hint of exasperation.

"Are you trying to see if anything of mine freezes off?" She groused playfully. It brought another rich sultry laugh that had Lightning thankful that she was leaning against something for support.  
Perhaps it had been more than a couple of weeks..."

The sound of chopping brought lighting once again into the cold space of their living room, Fang was using the wood splitter to reshape a knobby frozen log that looked oddly familiar even under its new shell of hail and iced snow fall.

"Is that a beam from the fence?"  
"Bet yur pretty blue eyes it is!" Fang didn't even notice her partners jaw fall open, she was already making short work of it so she could maneuver it into the chimney and use it to knock away the blockage.

"Two birds with one stone." Fang chortled. "Extra fire wood and a flue cleaner."

"I hope there's a flue left when you're done..." Lightning murmured admiring the play of muscle under a shirt that was beginning to cling to Fang's body due to the cold sweat her little jaunt outside had created.

"Ya dint say anything about that Sunshine. Just heat..."

Lightning laughed at the absolute absurdity of Fang's current game plan, and the exuberance with which she carried it out. She couldn't even feel upset about the prospect of Fang destroying the chimney with her battering ram of a beam, her verdant eyes alight with the prospect of success and her reward upon completing the task.

A few whacks from the hatchet had it looking more like a mid-evil spike you would use in defense rather than a proper battering ram.

"How..."

"It's a process." Fang replied playfully.

"Un huh."

"Trust me."  
Lightning was fine until that statement came up. She groaned inwardly and found herself fighting the urge to retreat a lot further from the chimney, but part of her felt that now she would have to grab Fang before the whole damn thing came crumbling back on her... couldn't do that in time from the other side of the room no matter how fast she was.

"I heard that." Fang knelt in front of the fire place and angled the newly trimmed beam so she could work it up into the chimney.

"You heard nothing."

"Un huh." She smirked knowing that her wife felt superstitious about that particular statement. Perhaps it was a soldiers training, or just something that had happened one too many times to be coincidence... Only Etro knew... The best way to get around it was to work through it. She would once again prove she was skilled at many things.

"Wait." Fang paused, the muscles in her shoulders, back and thighs tensing to shove the newly designed flue leaner up into the chimney.

Curiosity flickered into green eyes as Lightning moved into their bedroom and returned with a length of colored cloth.  
"I swear your temerity will be the death of you." Fang smiled up into her wife's face.  
"Not as long as I have you." They shared a warm silent smile, dual blue eyes meeting green as Lightning lay the cloth over Fangs mouth and nose leaning into Fang as she tied the cloth behind dark tresses.

Strong hands slid up the backs of Lightning's thighs, fingers digging into the bindings that kept furred leggings in place. Up over the swell of her butt grasping slender hips. for a moment neither moved, caught in the feel of the other. Lightning swallowed hard as breasts pressed into thighs and loins.

Green eyes fluttered closed, as fingers thread through sweaty dark tresses. If Lightning wanted to distract her, she was doing a damn good job of it.  
"Kiss me..." Fang whispered turning full lips up in supplication.

Amusement flashed across blue eyes, and the makeshift mask she had made was pulled from mouth and nose so she could deliver. It started chaste, but could not hold back the growing heat between them. It started with parting lips... neither knew who began it, a slip of tongue, a growl of desire, Arms slid around a hot damp body and legs parted, Lightning sliding onto Fangs lap as strong arms pulled her in.

A gasp, teeth and nails. Bindings stood no chance against such stress, they parted in frayed ends. Clothing removed by heated hands, more sounds, a rich symphony of pleasure and passion sung by the two lovers.

The fire was forgotten as heat burned between them. Raging, demanding, it could not be denied, so they willingly submit and played their part in the carnal flames that consumed them, together.

**35: Dream**

"I'm starting dinner, did you make it to the grocery store yet?"

"I'm there now."

"Oh good, I didn't miss you. Was your friend coming over tonight?"

Blue eyes shifted to the tall woman dressed in black leather and black jeans. From behind she looked dark and menacing, broad shoulders, wide flared hips, she must have poured herself into those jeans… blue eyes closed as heat began to suffice pale features.

"Hello? Claire?"

"I'm here mom, she is coming over."

"In that case we need more 'Gui meat. Could you pick that up? Oh an those wild onions your father is so fond of."

"Anything else?"

"I don't know, let me ask Serah, maybe she will remember something."

Claire watched her dark lover bend over a large crate of melons, their green and pale white a riot of color against all that black…

Really hot black… She thought as her eyes fell on that offered view.  
"Thank you God…"

"What was that dear?"

"What?" She stammered not having known those words had come out rather than just in her head. Blue eyes flicked up panning across the produce as her dark lover had disappeared.

"You were saying something"

"No, mom, its nothing."

"Oh, I think it was." A warm voice purred intimately into her ear, arms sliding around her stomach as their bodies pressed together, causing Claire's breathing to hitch. A brief urge to pull away filled her but the scent musky dark rich filled her and the warmth so encompassing… to hell with what the others thought…

A small hand came to the arms about her drawing a feral smile to full lips pressed against an ear.

From the right side there was a hiss and whisper, an older woman and her adult daughter staring. Claire caught sight of them staring wide eyed, mouths gaping. The rebel in her wanted to give them a good reason for such expressions. It burned in her stomach and drew the brash youth forward.

Fang always the eager rebel loved to watch the decision making pass through sharp blue eyes, and loved even more the outcome of those thoughts.  
Claire turned surging up to claim warm soft lips as her own. A lithe body pressing back into her own. Hands slid into dark hair and pulled her closer into the kiss.

"My god… no shame…"

The words might have galvanized Claire into further motion but the incessant  
"Hello?"

Drew her back to Cocoon.

"Claire?" With a satisfied smile crawling over fine lips she answered.  
"Yeah?"

"Oh, I thought I lost you."  
Smoldering blue eyes were gazing up into green, the dropped to Fangs mouth and she watched an agile tongue work at smeared lip balm.

"Mom…" A small hand raised to wipe at the smear, drawing it back to her own mouth sucking it from her finger tips.

"Serah says she needs some eggs and powdered Flan for dessert. Said something about making Fang's favorite dish."

Fine lips quirked, because she doubted Serah had the skill of ability to create Fang's favorite desert… Dark brows raised inquisitively at the sultry look her girl friend was giving, but it promised wonderful things for later.

"I will get them."

"See you when you get home honey."

"Bye mom, love you."

"Love you." A small hand wrapped its self in dark leather and hauled her rebel forward determined to get this shopping thing done as quickly as possible for some much needed private time before they were due home for dinner…

Bethany Eclaire hung up the phone shaking her head. sometimes talking to her eldest daughter was like speaking to an errant little child who needed proper disciplining.

"Was that Claire?"

"Yes, she is picking up groceries."

A light brown brow knit.  
"Is she bringing her… friend?"

"Seems so."

A pained sigh.  
"That woman is trouble… she hangs with the wrong crowd, Mama."

Bethany smiled turning to her worried husband.  
"We do this with her or she will do it with out us or she might choose worse, at least Fang is respectful. Perhaps she will learn a few things."

"More likely Claire will… her friend is part of that group, she wears some kind of brand on her arm… last week several of them were picked by PSICOM. What if she is serious about this woman?" His worry only elicited a chuckle form his wife.  
"What will her future be like?"

"I suppose something like ours, when my father said the same about you."  
Bethany drew her husband into her arms and held him as he sighed heavily.  
"Do I have to like her?" Again her joyous laugh something that warmed his heart.

"Not at all my dear, It is a fathers duty to feel less than pleased with his daughters choices. Makes their wings stronger."

Later after dinner Claire reached for a strong hand under the table for quiet support. Their eyes met while her Father looked on, Claire found strength in those vibrant green eyes and her silent question was answered with a gentle nod from her tall dark companion.  
"Mom… Dad…" Claire paused her eyes dropping to the table, the hand in hers held tighter, willing her courage.

"What is it honey?" Bethany asked, her hand seeking that of her husbands beneath the table having a feeling some one had better support him.

"I… I mean… Fang and I are dating." A sputtering cough came from her father and filled her with dismay.

"What?"

Bethany held that trembling hand tighter.  
"What happened to friends?" He asked a little exasperated his fears were coming true.

"We are friends, but I love her…" Blue eyes shifted from her fathers shocked and dismayed features to Fang who beamed nothing but love and acceptance.

Something fell in the kitchen startling them all… and the dream that had been warm and comforting despite its angst faded. The smell of fried Jamba hash and behemoth meat filled the house, as a soft curse came from her own kitchen.

Lightning looked about the room of her home. Small, modest, well kept, but not anything she might have had on Cocoon… With a sigh blue eyes turned to the empty space in the bed beside her.

Sitting up she pulled blankets from her body and twisted pulling legs over the side of the bed. Head found hands and she tried to hold onto that feeling of deep love and care… and felt it fraying around the edges and unraveling like the remnants of the dream. Tears threatened to flood blue eyes as the faces of her parents began to fade hiding once more under the self imposed change from Claire to Lightning just to make it, to survive…

For a moment to cover that growing ache in her heart she contemplated pulling that mask back into place, to draw it forward like a lovers embrace… she swallowed and tilted off the bed. Bare feet hit the floor and she was on the move, eyes closed blinded by emotion and tears she was trying to fight.

"Fang…"

The tone of Lightnings voice drew her quicker than the call. They met in the hall way, her wife literally running into her arms they thumped against one another and Fang wrapped arms around her as they thumped onto the floor. Lightning's arms were strong, incessant demanding, a pink head thrust up under her chin clicking her teeth shut.

"Hey, now." Fang gathered her trembling wife into her arms, drawing legs up cross-legged holding Lightning's half dressed from in the safety of her arms. A shuddering breath rattled in and out as she tried to fight what ever it was that had overwhelmed her.

Warm strong hands came to her back rubbing and kneading, the other was on a knee holding her pressed into Fang's body. Lightning let be needing the quiet reassurance that all would be okay once more… There were no questions no words to cheapen what she felt, no lies.. just a promise… and it was delivered through action. Something that always gave Lightning faith that those silent whispers were true…

They remained like that in the hall way for an undetermined amount of time, long enough that Lightning worried about breakfast.  
"The food?"

"Shhhh, I turned it off, it can wait." Fingers slid into pink hair soothing, gentle. Lightning sighed and closed her eyes letting the sound of a strong heart beat sooth her.

One thing she could count on was Fang's patience, a trait that had more than once saved their relationship from disaster… her ability to assess Lightnings need for silence, for truth… and to let things be until she regathered her center. Most often in such cases Lightning let her know when things were better, until then Fang simply waited, quietly bringing comfort with her presence.

Lightning spoke first, he voice shaky, small.  
"I saw them…"

"Hmm." Fang murmured drawing fingers through pink hair.

"My parents…" A pained look crossed Fang's features. A subject that was never easy for her sigh.

"It was a good dream really…" But like any wound, any provocation could bring pain…

"You were there." Lightning whispered turing her face up. Fang shifted to look into trouble blue eyes.

"I told them we were dating." They shared a smile, one pained, the other gentle.  
"A little behind on that one hmm?" Lightning barked a laugh and snuggled into her lovers chest again.  
"I think it would shock them to come out and say were married." Full lips pulled back into a Lobo smile.

"All dads have a cow about who their little girls marry. The good ones give them hope."

Lightning swallowed hard and nodding as words once again failed her.

"They would have liked you." She said in a small distant voice."

"Eventually." Fang agreed her thumb gently petting one of Lightning's knee's where her hand rested.

New tears fell, her wife's small hand tangling into her night shirt. Fang took a long careful breath so as not to let Lightning hear the tightness in her chest. The heart ache this gaping wound created was something she couldn't balm over, no amount of potion could bring relief from this agony… only quiet patience and trust. Together they held one another as if their hands covered that bleeding hole patching one another up until leaking stopped, and with Etro's grace they would make it through.

It took more time before silent tears stopped, and a clenched fist found circulation once more. Fang sighed ever so soft, green eyes sliding closed. It felt as if Lightning had slipped into sleep. Pulling back she looked down and felt surprise and warmth spread through her as puffy blue eyes met hers.

Tipping lips down she pressed a kiss to a pink covered forehead. Small hands cupped golden cheeks, drawing Fang for a kiss. A gentle press of lips. Fang didn't stop there. Slowly she brushed lips against a temple, a cheek, her lovers jaw, the pulse in her neck before retuning for another kiss upon gentle fine lips.

Fang pressed her forehead against Lightnings their breath mingling.

A growl of protest rumbled between them drawing similar smiles.

"Let me feed you."

Traitorous body…"

Fang chuckled lifting Lightning off of her lap, gathering long legs up under them and carried her back to the bedroom, laying her on Fang's side of the bed.  
"I like your body."

Lightning grunted.  
"I am glad some one does."

Their lips met again, a long caress that went unhurried, another press of foreheads.

"I will be only a moment."

"Okay."

Their morning was taken slow, eventually Lightning felt able to relate the dream that had started all of this arterial bleeding from a aching heart.

"My Father would be grateful for you." Lightning said with such surety Fang felt compelled to ask why.

Lightning paused drinking in eager green and the beautiful perfect planes of her soulmate's face. "You cherish me."

Fang tipped her head as warmth spread through her.  
"I do." She murmured in that soft moment.

"I know you do."


	8. Chapter 8: 36-40

A/N: HOMYGOSH! 39 is a beast! It took on a life of its own and I wanted to end it early several times, but i battled through it for you! Please enjoy the super long one, it is what took me so long to finish this chapter. Thanks for being patient.

SPECIAL NOTE: WOW! 3,000 hits! your guys rock! Yes, I know I need a beta... I have one but shes not able to help at the moment... so bear with us and i will reread them again and fix what i catch. Sorry for the rest.

**36: Light**

Both women were kneeling in the far north west corner of their yard, sharing a smile as hands dug deep, working to brush away the crystal sands and find the rich dark earth beneath. Green eyes rose as they scooped and pulled back. After several feet, Fang shifted back to pull their cultivated sapling from its bucket.  
"Here, help me." Crawling forward on knees Lightning grasped the bucket and pulled. The tree had been breaking through it for some time now, so it was not easy to free the eagerly growing giant Jamba fruit tree from its too small home.

Lightning grunted, the two of them straining, suddenly it popped loose and they fell back in opposite directions. Fang holding the base as if a baby as Lightning tumbled back with a bucket with pebbles and dirt falling over her.

"Ah! Fang cried and then dumped the tree into the hole and crawled over to see if her wife was alright. Lightning held her face with one hand, worrying her huntress who bowed above her.  
"Are you okay?"  
There came a giggle it only grew as Lightning released the shattered bucket.  
"Alright." Fang said her own grin growing.  
"Let me see." Gently she pulled that hand back and used her own hands to wipe away the dirt in her wife's face. She was healing well from that terrible night, but her right eye was struggling with the damages. Anything, even a small speck of dirt could tip it in the wrong direction leaving Lightning blind in her dominant eye.  
"You look like a Puddin." Fang said getting more giggles from her wife who waited patiently for her to wipe away the last remains of the dirt.

Fang slowly drew fingers across her lovers eyes, brushing away the sand shards, and dirt particles. Her hands gentle as she did this small but important deed. The joy she saw on Lightning's face despite her closed eyes warmed her heart. There was nothing she would not do, nothing she would not give if Lightning but asked her… but that was the thing wasn't it?  
Lightning didn't ask. Her only unspoken wish to be loved by Fang… come hell or high water Fang aimed to deliver on this one request.

To keep this amazing and passionate soul as hers for as long as life allowed them. She ran fingers over dark lashes to be sure none had slipped past her careful scouring.

With Lightning waiting for a sign that Fang was done she remained docile, that enchanting smile curling fine lips. Fang gently took her wife in her hands and leaned down to capture her mouth. Slowly Fang leaned back and away from Lightning, drawing her forward by their mouths as she seemed unwilling to let the kiss break.

Small hands slid into her huntresses dark mane as they kissed, slowly, exploring the dark silken secrets of each other's mouth. There was no battle for dominance only a silent agreement to be gentle with one another. Lightning was sitting in Fangs lap when their kiss at last broke.

Fang looked down looking at Lightning's knees up by her hips, her soldier settled into her lap.  
"Well, Hello, Sunshine." She said, a faint twist of lips.  
"Shall we finish?"  
"Goddess, yes." Fang said in a throaty voice, licking full lips.

Lightning laughed, it was something melodious, the sound of the still growing Lightning. The woman who had come from a world of rigid rules and loneliness. Fang watched her rise and step back giving a hand down to Fang.  
"I meant the tree."

"Oh, that." Fang smiled knowing full well that had been what she meant. She reached up taking the offered help and was pulled to her feet. Together they moved back to the little sapling that was patiently waiting, albeit askew. Kneeling side by side they placed the little tree into the ground and covered it with the rich dirt,  
"Cover the dirt, it will protect it from leeching all the nutrients by the sun. Fang rose up to get a bucket of water. Filling it at the outside spigot , her eyes turned towards her wife as she diligently covered every last spec of dark dirt with crystal sand.

She sat back on knees looking at the little tree then turned back to Fang who had surprised her with the tree in the first place. It didn't matter to her that it would not be completely mature in their life time, or that they might never get to eat fruit from it. Just the gesture of having grown the little tree from the fruit they had gathered from Bresha had meant the world to her.

For Fang it had been a no-brainer, Lightning liked the fruit so much she would do the oddest little games for an extra portion. Fighting Snow who was doing it for Serah. She smiled across at her beloved and felt that amazing powerful bond once more as she saw their love in blue eyes.

"I know." She murmured, flicking the spigot off and bringing the bucket forward. Lightning did not let up with those soulful eyes as she approached. Fang swallowed hard setting the bucket down and kneeling beside Lightning. Their hands brushed over the bucket handle, their eyes met and they mirrored each others smile. Fang tightened her grip on the bucket, and together they raised it to pour over their newly planted tree.

"Look." Lightning pointed, the little tree shivering in the gentle breeze was casting a shadow on the warm sands of Oerba. Lightning set the bucket aside and took Fangs hand; pulling her towards the other side where the shade resided. It wasn't much, but to Lightning it was everything.

Fang found herself pulled down into the little ellipse of shade, small hands guiding her down. Gently caressing, drawing her against Lightning's side. They lay curled in that bit of shade together, enjoying the fruits of their labor and the presence of a beloved one.

Fang marveled at the peace that they had found with one another. The gentleness that Lightning allowed with out hint of fear, or protest. Fang lay on her hip and propped her upper body up by the elbow so she might gaze down at her partner.

So far she had come, from that angry soldier on the steppe that fateful day. From a woman who didn't know how to enjoy the important things, to one who sought acceptance of and found joy in the little things. Blue eyes turned up to her, one clear as the blue sky, the other fighting a gentle cloud.  
"I know." Lightning murmured when their eyes met. She gave a soft smile, and her hand came up to caress Fangs silken cheek.  
"You don't have to say it." She said in that soft feminine voice just above a whisper. Her fingers came to Fangs lips, brushing over them. Her huntress grasped her hand and pulled her fingers down.  
"I want to." she admitted. Fang waited for the caution, for the suspicion but none rose in either of her lovers blue eyes.  
"Tell me." She murmured, inviting Fangs benedictions.

"I love ya Light." Fang felt elated with the smile that grew across fine lips, and was eager to lean down into her wife's arms as she was gathered and drawn forth for a gentle sensual kiss. The only kind of kiss that her Sunshine could give her…

**37: Masquerade**

The head huntress of Oerba stood with bright eyes flashing, that damned woman was going to be the end of her... she growled as Lightning once again had struck and run. Rubbing her jaw and shaking stars out of her head Fang picked herself up off of the floor going full tilt after the retreating pink haired soldier.

Serah looked at the remains of the bathroom door after Fang had charged through it like a mad behemoth. On the other side of the door Vanille peered in with a cheeky expression.  
"Looks like trouble."

Serah rolled her eyes.  
"With those two, when does it not?"

"Ya think todays the day?" Serah shrugged, Fang and Lightning had been spiraling around one another now for nearly four months, dancing in a cycle of confused hormones, hurtful words and physical pain. For Fang it was mostly pain and frustration, but she seemed quite determined to crack that rough edged mask that Lightning wore with dedication... Fang had taken pop's to the nose, gut shots, shoves out of the Soldiers way and punches that had her staggering behind the force with which they had been delivered, from her hot headed strike first ask questions later sister like a trooper. Lesser men had tried and been unable to weather the raging storm or at least face it with any kind of determination. Today seemed like they might actually get past all that... if Fang could manage to navigate the minefield of Lightnings cordoned heart.

"Come on!" Vanille said stepping down into the bathing area grabbing Serah by the arm, knocking the debris of the door from her hand and dragging her friend forward after the yelling huntress.  
"Ya wanna see it don't ya?" Pink brows knit.  
"They very well might do nothing." Serah protested.  
"It's happening today, did you see Fang's face?"

The girls reached the front door as Fang caught up with the hot headed soldier of cocoon, she reached out grasping an arm and wisely jumped back as a right hook came swinging around.

"Your sister is fast..."

"Lucky yours is too."  
Vanille grunted, a grin spreading across her lips.

"What's your damage! I'm try'n ta apoligize!"

"What kind of apology has you breaking through the bathroom door!"

"The kind that requires a bit of decency from the likes of you!"

"I don't need your apology, that would imply I care what you think!"

Serah flinched even as Fang did from those words, beneath her too Vanille did the same.

"For not saying a lot she makes what she has to say important..."

Serah frowned but nodded.  
"She always has..." Serah ached for her sister, there was something special waiting to be had between these two if only Claire could let it happen... but trust was not something she just did, it was earned one bleeding step at a time...

The look on Lightnings face was striking, her features twisted, nostrils flared, lips turned down, teeth bared. What ever look Fang wore was lost to them, but they could guess it was something equally frightening. Two dominant women at last coming to a head...

Lightning paused her face resuming that distant cold aloof mask. She stepped back putting space between them before turning to escape these emotional battles.

"Go after her!" Vanille whispered from her hiding spot at the door. Serah willed the huntress to follow as well. They would get no where if they kept this up, attack, defend, retreat...

Galvanized, Fang lunged forward. Lightning had been ready for a second grab, twisting out of the touch before Fang could reach her. They squared off again.

"I'm not through with you sunshine."

"I have nothing to do with you Oerba Yun Fang! Keep your hands off me!"

"Hoo!" Vanille chortled as Fang pressed the issue causing Lightning to keep stepping back. Hands moved in a series of blinding blocks and attacks. Fists, wrists, arms, it didn't matter Lightning knew how to use them all and launched into a very serious attack. Fang caught her arm, and then the other. Twisting Lightning threw her hip into the huntress lowering her center of gravity she flipped Fang over her body. The huntress kept her feet landing on the other side forced to release but not thrown off balance.

They circled again, eying one another.

"You fight me because you fear what I stand for! You say you don't care, but you do. Your eyes follow me when you think I don't see. I know interest when I see it." Fang growled and stamped her foot lunging in for a grapple. Lightning slipped, twisted down and under sliding between strong legs, rising bonelessly behind Fang. The huntress turned catching the kidney shot... a feral smile on her lips.

Seemed today they were playing for keeps.

"Sweet Etro... they might kill each other today." Vanille breathed as a second battle errupted between the women, advance, retreat, twist, slip, jab, dodge, feint, hands moved at blinding speed, their battle looking very much like a well practiced ballet...  
"Be thankful they haven't pulled weapons yet..."

Vanille spared a look on Serah who was watching with the same morbid fascination.  
"Are you trying to tempt fate?"  
Serah who had been raised by her elder sister didn't believe in such things.  
"If it happens, it happens Van... no fate, only what we make of life."

Vanille groused, muttering something in Pulsian.

"What was that?" Serah nudged her with a glare.  
"Hush... watch... and pray you haven't condemned us to burying them today..."

"Let it out right now!" Fang challenged as they had gone again into that circular pacing, one looking for the weakness of the other.

"This was inevitable..."  
Serah looked up to Snow who was squinting out at the women.  
"There will be blood... Fang's..." Vanille paled and gave a dirty look to the tall contemplative man. He looked down to her with a shrug.  
"She is still trying not to hurt Lightning, it doesn't look the same for Light."

"Etro..."

Snow smiled, and cuffed her on the back.

"Your sister is amazing, she beat the ever loving shi-"

"Snow..." His eyes shifted to Serah who had that strangely familiar dark look to blue eyes, reminiscent of her elder sister.

"...Chocobo poop outta me." He finished still meeting those sharp blue eyes. they softened and he felt himself sigh as he received a smile rather than her displeasure. Some times both Farron sisters could be a little scary... lucky he liked strong women.

"She tried to do so ta Lightnin when she landed... not her fault your not as skilled..." Vanille said giving a cheeky grin at Snow's expense.

"Quiet... i cant hear." Snow said and leaned further out the door. Something moved to the right of him drawing his eyes. Gadot and Lebreau were standing watching the battle. Gadot was obviously enjoying the show... Lebreau watched with intensity hanging on the fence about how she felt about the two women's strange relationship.

Beyond them the children watched in silent awe not understanding what was driving the fight, but understood enough to remain respectfully quiet as the two worked out their differences.

It seemed all of Oerba was interested in the outcome of this fight... and why not? Fang and Lightning were some how unofficial leaders of the people. A flamboyant cheeky sword and brooding shield. The heart and soul of Oerba even if neither wanted such a position.

"They had better resolve this today..." Snow said with a hint of wisdom.  
"The village can't take much more. People are going to start taking sides..."

Blue eyes flashed angry at the challenge perturbed she couldn't just let it go. Couldn't leave her alone.

"COME ON! Ya think I'm lettin you walk away you're sorely mistaken. This ends today!"

"Then it ends..." Lightning said once again stepping back but she was pursued by an irate huntress.

"Ya gonna run? I'm fasta." She motioned for the exit.  
"Run, go, I dare ya...do it! Do something!" Lightning struck whipping her body out shocking every one as she grappled Fang by the head, the huntress twisting under as Lightning twisted over, Their bodies coming at odds as Fang was dropped onto the ground. It was then that Lightning tried to make her escape, but an iron grip grasped her slender wrist, jerking her back into bands of steel as Fangs arms came about her pinning arms against her body. The two of them sitting in the yard near the western exit.

Lightning bucked and rocked trying to squirm her way loose, but Fang had her now and she wasn't likely letting go.

"I see more of you than you. That mask you hide behind, doesn't fool any one but you. You're at a party of one, a Masquerade and you play the fool! Serah knows it, I know it, hell Snow knows it... a terrifying veneer to hide the truth... You're afraid of me. Now you can fight me until were bloody and bruised, or ya can give me a chance. I won't hurt you like it is who ever gave you this great pain you carry. Who ever caused you to take up this mantle as Army of One. There is no such thing." Fang turned her head as a pink one came back trying to bash her in the nose instead clipping her on the jaw again. Stars blosomed behind tightly squeezed eyes.  
"I'm going to hold on to ya, I'm going to do it because I want to, I want to love you. I want to touch your heart with more than pain... let me... Let me love ya."

No matter how it was Lightning struggled she could not break the grasp of the determined annoying wordy huntress that held her. She sat now quiet, panting, her face red from strain rather than sun exposure. Blue eyes angry, blazing, she was holding on to the fragile edges of her anger as they unraveled in her grasp.

"Let me go..." Her voice dark, deadly, injured beyond words, a heart hurt that it was impossible to believe anything that Fang said. It meant nothing to her, lies a man spoke to capture her for a short time, use her and throw her away again when she wasn't what they hoped for. The promise of a mother and father who said they loved her and yet never came home... words were less than shit... At least that could be gathered up and take up space if you were so inclined to fill anything up with shit...

Lightning trembled with this boiling pain wanting nothing more than to be free, to run to escape the worthless lies...

Serah stepped out of the door way onto the porch, hands reaching out to grab her. Snow was there only seconds ahead of Vanille. The two of them stopping the younger Farron in her tracks.  
"They need this." Vanille said in a soft whisper.

"They will find their way." Snow said when pained blue eyes turned to him.

"I will not, I have let too much go already." Fang said determined to see it through. They went through another struggle, it was fierce, and drew pain from all that saw it as blood flowed from them both because of Lights desperation.

So brutal was the last attempt Fang was forced to roll Light to the ground, pinning her with her larger frame and holding her to the crystal sands.  
"LET ME GO!" The roar of Lightning drew tears from her younger sister. Snow gathered her into his arms, lowering his body so he could give strength. Vanille too reached for a small hand and wrapped hers in Serahs. It was hard on the younger Farron who only wanted happiness for sister.

"Let it out! No more masks! No more hate! I am not your enemy!" There was passion behind Fang's words but not anger, only sheer determination.

Lightning railed against all the injustice heaped upon her person at Fang's expense and Fang held on until there was nothing left but the tears. Tears of pain and of anger, tears of utter destitution... it was probably the only time Lightning mourned all that she had lost from the day of her parents death. Her sobs tore and rendered every heart that stood as witness to the forced cleansing. They must have lay in the crystal sands one on top of the other for an hour as sounds like that of a wounded animal fought for space around the yard of the Main house. No one moved, none knew how as the strongest of them broke and a life time of injury fell as gangrenes ooze from her lips. Serah wept with her sister knowing her pain, but she was not the only one who mourned with the soldier.

The last hiccuping sob stuttered free, but Fang mourned for her. Her tears falling as hot testament that she was in this for the long haul... every action leading up to the purge of painful and hurtful emotion proved it. Lightning lay beneath her empty, a husk, a waif that would blow away with the wind if Fang rolled away. But she didn't, She was gathered like something precious and tender into bleeding arms. Held as something beloved and cherished, a vessel so fragile it required the caress of an attentive care taker.

Fang was that care taker... a keeper who wished to help mold those broken pieces of her soul back into a semblance of something whole...

"I will show you how much I love you." Fang promised in that heavy silence. Tired blue eyes rolled up to her, fine lips curving down. Blue eyes rolled closed as silent tears welled up once more. Not for the pain or the agony, but the truth she saw in the promise of those beautiful green eyes. . .

**38: Bow**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Electricity ran through Fang, her face showing shock as all of her people jumped out in their small home. She actually jumped into Lightnings arms as their well wishes filled the space like a roar.

Lightning chuckled, pleased that they had managed to keep the surprise part of the party, a surprise...  
"Goddess you are a rowdy bunch!" Fang said a smile on her features not at all smarting from the shock. Joy filled her as they had all come together.

A chocolate cake was brought in, with chocolate frosting, flan pipping gel scribbled across the sheet cake in blue was her name and a big 529.  
"Who's idear was that!" She said laughing at the huge number. Not that it was untrue, but it was hardly necessary.  
"Light!" The pink haired soldier gave a determined and serious thumbs up but smiled when Fang reached out pulling her in.  
"Are ya tryin ta tell me some thing?"  
'You get better with age." Lightning murmured to the amusement of their tribe. Fang flashed a cheeky smile.  
"Betta believe it Sunshine." More laughter.

Fang dragged two fingers through a corner of the chocolate frosted cake and brought it to Lightnings lips. For a moment Lightning contemplated what it was her dark haired wife was asking, dual blue eyes locked gazes with Fang. Lightning took those offered fingers into her mouth laving her tongue over them as she consumed the chocolate. Desire rolled into green eyes, more than the usual as Lightning took the treat on offered digits.

"Nora... you shouldn't have." Fang whispered breathlessly as she pulled a willing Lightning against her, slowly giving her ample opportunity to stop this... but Light raised perfect lips up in offering. Their lips sealed for a thrusting hungry kiss that included chocolate for the both of them.

Nora laughed and clapped as Fang once again sampled the dark sweet confection through the mouth of her lover.

"Really, you shouldn't have." Vanille deadpanned to the chagrin of her elder sister, and the tinting of Light who actually didn't look in any way pissed about that sensual kiss before Goddess and every one... literally... every one.

They laughed again, Fang too laughed but shared a quiet adoring look with her wife as she had allowed Fang to claim lips before them all. It felt like a gift, and it had not been a cheap one by the level of heat rising off of Lightnings cheeks.

"Lets cut the cake before the frosting melts off!" Serah said as her sister shared that look with her dark adoring wife.  
"Best present eva." Fang whispered and was graced with a blushing quiet smile that might as well have been the sun. Arms slid around a slender waist and their foreheads pressed together a world of their own as every one they knew vied for some cake, including guests from Bresha and Brasil.

A moment that felt like forever though only seconds passed between them before they were interrupted by a little voice.  
"Aunny Up?" A dirtly little hand pulled on Fangs Sari smearing chocolate over the dangling fabric. Lightning laughed as little Claire covered in chocolate raised hands up.  
"Where did you get all of this yum yums hmm?" Lightning asked as she scooped up the little girl.  
"Hea lemmie help with that." Fang said leaning in to lick and nibble on her niece's chocolate hands  
"Here, share some with Aunny Light." Fang held one dirty little hand to her wife with sparkling eyes. Light smiled and took the offered hand and together they nibbled Serah's daughters hands clean eliciting little giggles as they placed kisses to her cheeks, arms tummy and neck getting her squirming all over.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!" Snow barked. Two sets of eyes looked down the little girls prone body to an angry faced father. A pink brow raised in question while dark ones lowered a lobo's smile spreading across the other.  
"No more nomming my little girl! Thats daddy's job!"

"DADDY!" He laughed at the perfect joyous cry and plucked his daughter from between the birthday girl and her wife.  
"You got your Aunnies all sticky now." Snow said as he took his squealing little girl into the kitchen where he could get a wet cloth on the mess Fang and Light seemed to only have made worse.

Fang stared after father and daughter as their niece was whisked away that is until warmth spread through her by the constant blue eyes upon her. She dropped green to dual blue and reached a hand up to wipe at a smudge of chocolate on her wife's cheek.  
"What?" Lightning smiled but didn't say.  
"Okay!" Vanille was suddenly there and unlike others who usually left the couple to them selves she had no fear in physically separating them. Of course tonight there was good reason to.  
"Break it up you two lovebirds, this is a birthday party not an anniversary. The room was filled with laughter as Vanille fearlessly wedged herself between her sister and sister-in-law.

No really... split them by sliding between them. Her lithe frame a perfect wedge and after so far, it was just too weird to hold on so they released one another as they were pushed apart by a hand on their head.  
"Obnoxious much?" Fang said getting more laughter.  
"Ya gotta grab the behemoth by the horns." Vanille said relentless. She blew kisses to the crowd who only cheered her on.  
"It's time to open your presents, and ya can't do that if ya don't let go of your wife." Vanille pivoted suddenly almost making Fang fall over as small hands came to her lower back and shoved her off to Serah who was there to catch.

"Don't worry sis, I'll keep Light busy for ya."

"Busy?" Fang asked as her wife was pulled off in another direction.

Serah sat Fang down in a chair and placed a present in her lap. Fang looked at it then up to Serah with more than a little confusion. Wasn't the birthday girl at least allowed the joy of her wife's presence? Light was placed on the far side of the room… at least she could have eye contact… Fang gave a look to her sister-in-law but it wasn't exactly pleased.

"Come on Fang." Some one said but in this crowd she wasn't sure who.  
"Yeah." From the kitchen Snow came back with little Claire, he set her on the ground and told her to go to Aunny Fang. The little three year old ran up to her dark haired aunt and gazed up with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I help?" She asked patting the present in Fangs lap.  
"Of course honey." Fang cooed scooping the child up into her lap so they could open the present together.

Lightning was there watching, feeling a growing warmth as they worked through the presents; from a new shirt to a sharp curved skinning knife with bone handle. Some jewelry her wife would wear just because the young ones had made it for her. Some time after the gag gift, a skimpy silky dark blue shift that would hug Fang's body made from Noctilucale petals, Vanille and Lightning separated from the group.

"Are you sure about this?" Vanille asked as Lightning pulled the belt from her skirt.  
"Am I ever?" She laughed.  
"Goddess…" Vanille breathed as Lightnings idea took full shape in her mind.  
"Ya don't mean…" again that nervous laugh.  
"It wouldn't be the same."  
"Got that right." Vanille blushed and dropped her eyes as she held the fabric up and draped it over a shoulder, Lightning pulled it down over her chest and slipped it behind as Vanille helped her wrap the sari with the right knot at her hips after double wrapping it.

"All these years and Fang hasn't taught you how to properly wrap a sari?" Lightnings blush grew hotter.  
"Well…"  
"Neva mind… I get it." Vanille grinned shaking her head. She would have to get after her sister about keeping Lightning dependent on the proper placement of the fabric so it would hold even in the most extreme cases.  
"I cant do the last part myself any way." Vanille grinned and reached for the final piece of Lightnings present.

In the living room Fang noticed when her partner disappeared, and not just her, her red headed sister too. For a brief moment she wondered what those two were up to but a new present was put in her lap.

"This is from all of us Aunt Fang!" The twins said together as they their father and Cephus placed a good sized package in Fang's lap. It felt warm and shifted. Iradell laughed as her aunt gasped moving to catch the shifting weight.  
"Lets see!" Claire said and together they worked the ribbon free a little creature was inside, shocked eyes raised from the carefully packaged box, fluffed with cloth to hold the sleeping creature safe and secure.

"How did you manage this?" Cautiously She reached a hand into the box and poked a leather snout. The baby king behemoth rolled onto its side and caught her hand in its paws chewing on her fingers with out causing harm.

Cephus smiled.  
"We found a nest of them a few weeks back, after we took their parents we couldn't just leave them…"

"How many?"

"Two."  
Awe still shone in green eyes as she pulled her hand back and caressed the warm smooth hide.  
"You know how big they get!" She said.  
Chepus nodded with a shrug.  
"Light would neva…"

"Uh, actually, we asked first." Penna said from behind the men.

"She said yes?" Shock flushed the huntresses cheeks as Penna the mother of the twins nodded.  
Again green eyes cast about the room but her wife was no where to be found.  
"I will have to thank her too." Fang said as she reached out to Iradell and Yun. The young ones threw arms around Fang and like Claire shared space on the large wicker chair.  
"Don't rile him up tonight." Penna said as her children reached into the box and began poking the little monster.

"Awww, mom…"  
Fang chuckled and released the box so that it could be gently set aside.  
"We made him house too!" Yun said as he hopped off the chair and took one of Fang's warm hands.  
"Come see!" The party shifted from the living room to outside, where she was shown the small house they had set up under the still growing jamba tree. It wouldn't last the monster long, but the idea was something sweet. There was a bowl in front of his home and a spike to tie him up at.

"He has already been trained to stay on the rope, but when he gets bigger." Cephus said letting the rest hang. Fang laughed.  
"When he gets bigger, all the trouble will start."  
"You can say that again." Cephus said.

The little sleeping monster was brought out of the house and placed in his very own, a rope being tied about the leather and metal bound collar at his meaty throat.  
"What ya gonna name 'im?" Yun asked as he sat in the patchy grass under the jamba tree stroking the little creature's sensory fins.

Fang knelt beside him and caressed one of the fins herself. The free flowing silky gossamer bit of skin that grew in two strips from its back.

"What should we name him?" Fang asked. Dark brows knit.  
"Lets name him B!"  
The creature raised its head at the sudden out burst, realizing that he was the center of attention.  
"That's not a name! That's a letter!" Iradell said unimpressed.  
"Beee." Claire said as she fearlessly put her hand under the creatures chin and scratched. Big dark eyes rolled as a small but deep purring began.  
"I guess that's settled." Fang laughed and tied the rope onto the crafted D link in the leather collar. That too would only work for a short time, but it seemed there were several links in the collar before he was totally through with it.

Sitting back on her heels Fang smiled down at the creature and wondered again about where her wife had disappeared to.  
"Thank you every one, this has been the best party yet." Cephus clapped her on the back.  
"Come on family, we need to get home before it gets too late. Cephus reached down and picked Iradell up hoisting her onto his shoulder.

"We'll be seeing you later Fang."

"Bye Aunt Fang!"

"Bye Aunty!" The kids called waving good bye as they walked to the way stone.

Fang hadn't noticed it but the village had slowly been dispersing. When she turned only a few people remained. Her impish sister, but Light was still missing. Green eyes narrowed as she eyed the two devious creatures. Snow raised his arms as he stepped up beside his wife reaching for little Claire, Fang kissed Claire and passed her to Snow.  
"Good night sweet heart."

"G'ni Aunny." That left the two grinning young women.  
"What have ya done with my wife.." She asked. Her only answer was to be handed the end of a silky red chord an half inch in width. Fang looked at it as she took it still frowning. Then Vanille and Serah stepped aside, the red ribbon melted into the now darkened house. Green eyes followed it past their sisters and into the house where she lost sight of it.

Vanille giggled at the look in Fang's eyes.  
"Good night sister."

Fang stepped into their home the red ribbon in hand, the final glimpse was an eager huntress closing the door which had the girls laughing.  
"Did you see her face!?" Vanille asked and Serah chuckled.

"Woo… come on." Vanille linked an arm in Serah's and they walked happily back towards the Main House.

In the Yun home, Fang pulled on the ribbon gathering all the excess slack until it pulled tight, the chord sung between her and what she hoped was her wife… by the looks of it from the bedroom.  
"And I thought I had my present already." Fang purred winding the ribbon around her hand as she followed the still singing chord. How perfect that it was red.

It took all of her concentration to follow through on the slow progress of winding, but she worked her way down the hall and stopped at the closed door. The ribbon had been slipped under it and what ever it was tied to lay on the other side… waiting. Fang paused licking dry lips. She had no idea what was waiting for her on the other side, or rather in what state she would find her wife. Lightning had grown into her sexuality, bravely exploring new and exciting ways to please her huntress so only Etro knew what it was waiting for her. Swallowing hard Fang reached for the door letting the ribbon go slack so she could swing it wide revealing her wife kneeling on their bed.

The bed had been stripped of blankets, only pillows at the head and a white sheet covered the surface, in the center, a breathless solder sat on knees, rosy hair cast over pale eyes, a slender neck graced with her Megistotherian talon choker carved and designed by Fang's own hand. One shoulder was bare sloping down to the swell of one breast, though small barely contained by the red fabric with its white leaf and red embroidered designs that were similar to Fang's favorite blue Sari.

The fabric fell over the flat of her stomach gathering at slender hips where it was wrapped in what Fang could tell was the right configuration… that must have been why Vanille was needed… that and the ribbon. It started at a wrist, went across a nearly bare stomach, under her second wrist and back on the other side weaving between wrists and hips until Lightning was perfectly bound, sensually restrained.

Goose bumps rose on strong arms as she stepped into the room. Four steps to the end of the bed as she drank in the symmetry with which Vanille had tied a bow across Lightnings navel, the rest of the ribbon was held wrapped once around Lights dominant hand, so that when Fang pulled, it would not untie the perfect bow.  
"What have I done to deserve this?" A tonge came to swipe dry lips.

"Is the sari my present or the wearer?" Fang asked with a growing grin.

"Yes." Lightning responded.

"Sweet Etro…" Fang whispered and mounted the bed on her knees, crawling across the surface to kneel before her bound soldier.  
Hungry green eyes devoured the perfect balance of sensual bonds, cheerful bow and barely restrained flesh beneath it all.

Calloused hands raised but didn't know where to start. Fang chuckled and rolled her shoulders and neck.  
"Whew… you neva disappoint."

Lightning smiled, she loved to surprise Fang, especially in the bedroom.

"So what if I like the packaging so much I don't want to unwrap my present?" Fang asked, letting green eyes drop to take in the crossing of red over pale flesh again. Her fingertips caressed some of the raised flesh sliding a finger under the bond to see how tight it really was.

"You can take your time." Lightning purred laying back onto the bed, the pillows laid out to cushion and caress her as she shifted off knees stretching out a long exposed leg, the other hidden by the sari. A bare foot rested on Fang's thigh drawing a gaze that had gone dark with desire.

Fang's eyes slowly swept up that muscled leg, over a slightly bent knee, up a hairless thigh to the bunching of the red and white sari. That desire curled tighter in her stomach as she wondered if Lightnings loins were as nude as her breasts. She aimed to see and leaned forward reaching for the hem of the fabric.

She was stopped short by a well placed foot to her shoulder, bending that exposed leg back and creating a pucker and rise of red fabric...  
"Allow me…" Lightning whispered and heat poured through Fang's body, even bound Lightning commanded the scene through subtle and purposeful movements. A groan issued from Fang's parted lips as the answer to her question was revealed. Hungry for more Fang leaned into Lights foot forcing her leg back further. Release of a bated breath drew Fang's gaze, their eyes met and that growing feeling inside of her clenched, sending that bubbling pleasure shooting out to every limb. A sensual smile played on fine lips, the look of a woman who knew she was desirous. There was no one more beautiful, more sensual than this woman, and she chose to stand with Fang, year after year…

Eyes still drawn Fang dipped her head to breath deep of Lightnings excitement, drawing a soft noise of need from her smiling soldier.

"I want you that much too Sunshine." turning her head she pressed an open mouthed kiss against an inner thigh, sucking on taut flesh that jumped under the flick of her tongue and press of teeth.

"Fang…" Who knew such pleasure could be had with four little letters… said under the right circumstances it drew carnal responses from the dark haired huntress. Her body tightening with those same needs her wife expressed. She loved the way her name rolled out of dry parted lips, throaty and rasped with passion…

Slipping free of Lightnings foot, Fang leaned in releasing the wrapped ribbon around her own hand to untangle it from Lights and pull that perfect, patient bow releasing the binding that magically fell away with the opening of the masterful orchestrated knot. The ribbon hadn't been woven but gathered in a series of double backed loops that fell away as the center knot was finally pulled free… Fang watched breathless as her soldier was at last free of the binding. Chills ran through her body at such a carefully designed present. It had obviously taken quite a bit of practice on both her lovers behalf and Vanille who had tied the final knot. "I think that was a sin to pull…" Fang rasped through a chest that had gone tight.  
"It can be recreated." Dark eyes raised from the remains of the crimson chord to amused dark blue eyes. In that moment Fang knew who ever had designed it she would beg them to teach her to recreate it…

Wrapping that bow again and again, tirelessly to watch it open the most precious present she had ever been given.

**39: History**

Cold..., bitter..., pain...  
Lightning lay on her hard rack trembling. The day had been exhausting, they had her platoon doing up-downs endlessly in the pouring rain, because of a fight that had broke out between her and a slender brute of a man called Cadet Esta, Philea Esta... Honestly she considered it as much his fault as his parents... surly they must have guessed by naming him that he would have one of two choices in life. Be an effeminate gay man or a hard ass bully who showed the world what he thought each time he perceived a wrong on his person.

He had not taken too kindly to her breaking his track course time and had told her to go home where little girls belong... Really? His name was Philea Esta... and he did not yet appreciate the stand one must take for them selves because of preconceived ideas? Lightning struck as her name sake fast with out mercy; the brute hit his knees before she even took a step back. Of course, being the bully he was... she paid for her insolence... but she was sure he would not underestimate her due to her size again.

She grimaced and rolled onto her side but really there was no comfortable way to lay; her face had suffered the worst damage from his beating, but it wasnt the part that hurt the most. After 8 hours and 200 up downs; her legs burned, arms ached, every muscle twitched and fluttered with its own agony... and when she closed her eyes she started doing them in her sleep. Her sigh was burdened as she tried to curl up in silent misery but even that small merciful gesture threatened to cause leg cramps. Sleep did not come easy, exhaustion finally stole over Cadet Farron but it was a peace short lived.

A bucket of water woke her with a jerk, her head raking against the top bunk sending her crashing back down to the hard planks beneath. It was instinctual to draw hands up over the wounds both new and old and spend a moment trying to see past the stars. Above her a second bucket splashed over their bunk and cadet Aagen fell out, rapidly descending the five feet to the ground with a cry. There were at least four more who leaped out of their bunk when the water hit them, they were rounded up with riot like noises and beasts that seemed to be coming from all sides. Lightning rolled out of her bunk squinting at the strobe lights trying to make sense of what was going on. Not sure what it was she grimaced when a Pantheron came creeping through the open door, its sleek form appearing as all muscle sans the skin. They were fast, not particularly hard hitters but their speed could make up for the push of each blow. Her skin crawled as fierce white eyes scanned the room. Cadet Aagen put an arm up on her bunk gritting his teeth as he tried to pull himself from the floor. Lightning watched in muted terror as one of the Pantheron stalked forward jaws chattering. Hearing the chattering Aagen picked himself up and limped for the rear exit.

It took a lot of trust in ones self to turn words into actions... to do rather than say... grit and determination beyond the norm... a burning drive to be more than all others just because you gave up on the lies and dedicated your self to the truth through action... what actions? The clearing... a mile to the east... a bell waited...

As a plan fell into place Lightning sprinted up, her vision was a bit skewed from blood, the head wound from the rude awaking had been falling down her brow into her face. A small hand raised to wipe angrily at it. She hit the door at a run, not the last but near too; out of the ransacked soaked bunk house. She tripped over Aagen landing in a heap of arms and legs.

"Ouch shit!" Cadet Aagen cussed, Lightning grunted and scampered off. Rolling away from him her mind on one thing. Reach the clearing, reach the bell...

The sound of the Pantheron drew her eyes as she gained her feet, don't run... they must give chase... they were bred to run a man aground. They would do this to their dying breath, snapping jaws and snicking claws they would bleed him slow and if the Pantheron handlers managed to get to you in time you might not die from the mauling.

The two beasts came out of the bunk house hissing, tails thrashing. Blue eyes looked around for a weapon... anything. Pouncing on a rock she held it in her hand as the two beasts began circling her and Cadet Aagen.

A mind lacking in proper sleep for the last week and a half a body bordering exhaustion... it was difficult to draw up specifics from her Monster 101 Class. What were there weaknesses? What could she use to escape? ...besides feeding them Aagen. She growled as one of the beasts leaped in knocking him down with his bad leg.

As they tightened their circle she drew closer to the young man who slept in the bunk above her.

They lunged and slashed at Aagen now that he was down he kept dragging his legs and butt back on the grass as they tried to maul him. Lightning stomped forward, remembering they don't like a challenge... she snarled as loud as she could raising herself erect while holding the rock mid section so her guts were at least a little protected.  
They circled hissing lowering their bodies, turning their head as they pulled back.  
"Get up!" She lunged like they did making like she would strike them... They retreated on one side and advanced on the other. Aagen cried out.  
"GET UP!" She told him needing him as much as he needed her in that moment.

He gathered himself up and held his bigger frame up in a menacing manner. His form struck a far more imposing image than she, even with his injured ankle. He stood head and shoulders taller than her, his shoulders broad and strong... he was four years older than her and had already gone through his growth spurt. He had often commented about her little size but at the moment it didn't seem to be what was going through his mind.

"You have a plan for getting out of here?" He asked

"Don't die..." She groused unsure if the beasts would stop before they were mauled to death.

He laughed but it wasn't a happy sound... perfect... she wasn't feeling too jovial.

Blue eyes scanned the yard looking for anything they could use in their behalf, her mind searching for the answers as they stood back to back in the darkened yard postulating. It didn't seem to matter they were not yet ready for an attack, the Pantheron were convinced enough by the threat. This would do for the moment, but it didn't resolve the issue... what was it they feared?

...Fire

As this thought finally made it through her addled mind she saw their redemption across the quad, at the rear exit of the mess hall stool the Guardian Corp Pledge Stone, it was an oversize memorial, taller than even the tallest man. The Guardian Corps honor pledge was engraved upon it, it sat on a marbled base where a hidden recess led back to the mess hall main gas line, that kept a flame burning even through the torrential rains.

Now all they needed was something to burn, and they had a whole bunk house full of that... her smile turned sinister.  
"We need to make it back to the bunk house."

"What? Thats insane... there's nothing there..."

"There is plenty there... Move Cadet!" She barked... and though it came out as a squeak it might as well have been a roar...

It was likely the silliest spectacle to observe from a distance; a pale giant limping at the command of a grim faced little girl, both throwing their arms and lunging at Pantheron. While the quad was empty of other human life, it was by no means with out its spectators...

Targus Aagen stood as a wall in the door, while Lightning rolled inside the bunkhouse, her eyes shifting to the chaos, waiting... watching. Only moments later she returned with broom and mop. Each were swaddled in clothes, things that had survived the water dousing; unscathed.

One she handed to the still postulating cadet.

Armed better, their crab walk across the quad didn't take too long; nor did lighting their make shift torches. Armed with fire they had a bit more room to move and progress was made towards the field where their bunk mates we likely waiting for them.

"Dead last... Cadets Aagen & Farron... pathetic..." The clearing with the bell was not the haven either of them had hoped for. But at least the Pantheron had at last been called off. Now they stood ram rod straight before their instructor who was pacing the line of them, well those who had survived the early morning raid; five had not made it to the clearing.

The hard nosed Sergent who had enjoyed tossing water onto the lot of them, sending them scampering about like crazed loons; paced the line of 15 cadets. He called their names out by twos, bunk mates and gave his brutal and direct assessment of their efforts. None of which was a good report, not even the best of them. His name was Sergent Spedna, also known as Sir and God...

"I'v never seen a more sorry bunch of sniveling, cowering, cadets in all my days. The lot of you worthless sacks of meat are wanting to become soldiers? Fodder... thats what you are... I've seen monster shit biggern you, stronger too..." He whiled his way back to the front of the line, where Lightning had the misfortune of being...  
"CADET FARRON!"

"YES SIR!" She said back in a loud projected voice.

"Did I ask you for your lip Farron?"  
"SIR NO SIR!"  
"Damn straight, drop and give me twenty; now!" With out flinching Lightning dropped into pushups, her mind blazing, firing off quiet pathetic whimpers that never made it to her throat as she pushed again and again, her arms already sore, begged for mercy. Gritting her teeth she began to recite the words that defined her.  
_"Lightning doesn't feel, it don't hurt, it strikes, with out warning, with out care… Lightning doesn't feel, it don't hurt, it strikes, with out warning, with out care… "_

"Ya know what surprises me outta this craptastic fubar drill?" He asked.  
"SIR, NO SIR!" Lightning was still doing her twenty on the ground, arms screaming, body aching, the mantra running on loop in her head.  
"Its that the scrawniest, piece of shit outta the lotta you was the only one to actually give aid to her brother in arms." He came to a stand at the center looking at the rattled cadets.

"It takes a gods damned little girl to show you all up." He gestured to Lightning who had finished her twenty and was jumping crisply back into line.  
"Each one o' you abandoned your bunk mate and your platoon to their fate and ran like a sorry sack a trash to the field. Now in your head long flight to the field did it ever occur to you that there were others who might have needed your help?"

"Farron!"

"Yes Sir!"

"At ease Cadet, escort Cadet Aagen to the infirmary, then the two of you head back to your bunk..." He didn't look pleased when he said it but he added.  
"Good job Cadet."

"Thank you sir!"

"Cadets Farron and Aagen... dismissed!"

"As for the rest of you..." Aagen stepped out of line but Lightning paused a bead of sweat appearing on her brow.

"Is there a problem Cadet?" The heartless man asked as she stood trembling in the line.  
"Sir." Blue eyes looked down the line at the rest of their bunk mates as thin lips pressed together.  
"Sir, request permission to stay."  
This request seemed to interest her Drill Sargent, a brow raised as he paused to regard her.

Aagen stopped his turn and looked down at her his own brows knit.  
"You would give up your chance for extra sleep and praise Cadet?" She fought the urge to squirm as he further scrutinized her.  
"Respectfully Sir, I would prefer it." Aagen paled at her determination and stepped back into line. Perhaps she saw something he did not... and this thought above all drove him to return to the ranks of their platoon.

"Cadet Aagen?"

"Sir!"

"Explain your actions." He stiffened further though the pain in his ankle throbbed.  
"Sir, we stand with our platoon."

Drill Instructor, Sergeant Spedna shifted, sizing up the two who refused a reward because it had not been granted to the entire group. One who had done it instinctively, the other deferring to said instincts of the other... though those instincts were those of a girl child on the cusp of womanhood... He grimaced.

"Very well." He grunted, there was a hint of hope for this bunch after all... His smirk was something fierce and it promised pain... and it delivered said pain.

At the end of the second grueling week, they were set to run a platoon obstacle course. There was going to be mud, and grime, hard labor, and some puzzles required to overcome before they could get to the end, and…  
"And I don't want to see any of this rival shit I have seen popping up among yourselves…  
ESTA, FARRON! Font and Center!" Lightning didn't question why she was being singled out with Esta… she knew very well because of his constant hazing, she had become some what of a target both for Esta's flunky brothers… and for Sergeant Spedna-God-Sir… She fell out of line and trotted up to the head where she resumed a stiff posture of attention; Esta too jogged forward.  
"This is a team event, you will be graded on how well you can manage your team and how quickly you all get through the course together. If you two can't find a way to work together, then you will both be spending a while lot more time together…" His smile… the one you learn to dread… that was the one that came up on his constantly stiff features. If there was one thing you learned quickly, it was how best not to piss off your Drill Instructor…  
"BACK IN LINE!"

When they resumed their positions at either end of the line, Sergeant Spedna went through the course and its obstacles, what he expected to see of them, and how best to perform as a cohesive unit.  
"As you have noted there are some injured among you, war is hell and you will not find an ideal situation, make the best of it. Your Platoon's time will be listed on the board with all the others who are making their runs today, if you are dead last... there will be nothing but hell for you to pay... The top ranking team will get a day of rest and extra rations. I look forward to riding your asses all week... long..." He flashed a sinister smile, making it known he had no hopes that they, his squad would place first in this task... and he was right...

Week five: Here she was again, feeling as if the largest creature in both Pulse and Cocoon had stomped her into the ground... leaving only a puddle that once was Lightning. Arms, legs, body... even her spirit felt beat down by continual abuse from Sergeant Spedna... and constant loss in the weekly Team Games. She lay staring up at the sagging bunk where Cadet Targus Aagen lay; by the sounds he was making he was either awake and in pain or having a bad dream. Perhaps Sergent Spedna was yelling in his face again... she had those kinds of dreams.

"What's the biggest monster?" He asked as if reading her thoughts. A faint smirk came to her lips and she grunt.  
"Probably one of the Gui family." Cadet Spacy two bunks away said in a tired voice. Frederick Spacy was a skinny bookish sort of a young man. Taller than Lightning, but not by much. He felt comfortable hanging out with the giant and his little side kick... he was one of the few who recognized that was better stated the other way around. The little girl and her giant.

"They are really tall right?" Aagen asked.

"Seriously tall." Spacy agreed. This seemed to get a snort of amusement from Aagen and he found the energy to roll over, peering down under at her.  
"Now I know how Gui shit feels when it splatters on the ground." She shook her head with a noncommittal grunt rolling over trying to hide the smirk his words had summoned. But Aagen had seen it before she gave him the shoulder.

"I saw that Pinky." He teased with a grin in his voice. She grunt again.  
"Shut up Aagen…" Esta growled from across the room.  
"Tomorrow Sergent Spedna's going to put his shit kickers on just for you..." What ever amusement Lightning had found in her bunkmate's words, was lost with Philea Esta's interruption.

After weeks of personal torment from Sergeant Spedna everything from being physically cuffed to Esta during drills, to extra practice just for their personal team work… She was too exhausted to rise to his ire. After everything couldn't he just get along? It would make life so much easier on both of them. She sighed and couldn't help but wonder what new form of torture and torment Spedna would come up with for them next.

Just as she was about to drift off the door to their barracks creaked open. Never a good sign when your entire platoon was bunked down for the night. Not just her but Cadet Spacy too heard the door creak and sat bolt upright casting dark eyes around the room. She nodded to him and reached up to Aagen, he groused some but woke when he too heard the door moving. As quiet as he could he rolled down off his bunk moving forward to the next one to wake up as many of their mates as they could before all hell rained down on them.

Lightning, being smaller and easier to miss darted across the room from her own bunk and began waking bunk mates as she came across them. She didn't even pause when she came upon Esta. She nudged him as quietly as the others. When he opened his eyes he seemed at first surprised, then wary but she didn't give him time to stew on it. Instead she nodded towards the door, signaled trouble and then was gone.

He looked about the room as all their mates were being moving silently towards the rear exit of the bunk house. At the front the sounds of movement sped them along. When the water brigade rushed in and splashed everything, the Platoon of bunkhouse 9 was already slipping out the back door as the chaos started. At the bottom of the steps Esta was handing out sticks. Each stick had the rudimentary length of a sword, armed with these the group then began heading for the open field where the bell stood. Not one of them was left behind… not one forgotten or abandoned. They moved quickly and quietly through the chaos.

When they reached the designated place ever last one of them hit the bell and fell into line… they were not the very first persons to arrive, but they were the first platoon to stand as a cohesive unit.

Their drill instructor Sergeant Spedna strut out of the darkened tree line like a choco cock displaying beard and plumage for a hen he was wooing.  
"Weeeeeell! What have we here?" He asked as he walked the line, each one of them standing rigidly at attention. Spedna put his whistle in his mouth and gave a sharp blow piercing the chaotic night.

The next week was a high for the cadets of bunkhouse 9, all their hard work, and all the extra training by Spedna seemed to have fallen into place, there was a few rough patches, but they powered through it.

On week seven, they won the team drill, not just week seven but week eight, and came in second week nine. Having tasted victory though they worked extra hard to attain it once more. Spedna watched as the two hardest fighters fell into place and the group become a fine oiled machine…  
"About damn time…" The grin on his features was rough dark and proud.

Week 9  
Lightning was checking straps and latches, buckles and clasps of body armor and gear of her platoon mates. Esta was giving them a pep talk as she and Aagen the Giant double checked all gear.  
"We have been training hard for this, bled for this… remember your brothers and sister, keep your mind on the task, but don't forget your environment… Now Space Cadet is going to give you the run down on our monsters, commit it to memory…"

Cadet Frederick Spacy stepped forward after Aagen tapped his shoulder, he was good to go. Esta stepped into the small space they were given in the personnel carrier, Lightning stepped up to check his gear and tapped his shoulder then stepping in front of him, he did the same for her tapping hers as well.

When the personnel carrier stopped the gate fell down and the cadets of bunk house 9 moved out in solid formation… it was game time, only this one could get you killed.

A monster den had been spotted near Palumpolum, in the wilds that surrounded the city, they were to circle the nest from the far side so that none of the monsters could escape. Intel said they were dealing with a clutch of flan. Weapons were locked and loaded with explosive rounds so it was imperative that they all knew where one another was at all times. An incendiary round would not leave much for a potion to cure…

Since they were hunting Flan, there really was no need for silence, as they were deaf, but speed was of the utmost as to catch a flan off guard you had to approach quickly or their thermal vision would pick you out and that was the end of the surprise.

Esta split their group into two, with ten members a piece, after ten weeks he knew the strengths and weaknesses of each member, and he broke them up accordingly. Putting Lightning as leader of the Omega team. their plan was to create a pincer between themselves and the forward focus that were pushing. If the monsters did escape the initial attack they would close the net from the other side.

Omega moved forward with quick steps through the brush, pushing rather than chopping their way through; saving their energy for the battle.

Sweat trickled down her spine as knots twisted in her guts, the terrain made for a difficult line of sight, but each of them were wearing a bright phosphorous glowing strip that went across chest and back, strips down their sides. As it was phosphorous there was no heat signature so the flan could not sense it with their thermal vision.

When they reached the point they were to defend Lightning signaled they spread out in twos widening their net, from the other side Esta would do the same, and they would be able to hold off the escaping monsters as well as respond to each others call for aid with in a reasonable amount of time. At her side Aagen stood a vast unmovable object towering above her in his battle rabble. Though she would never admit it out loud, she was glad he was her second… his size making up for her lack there of. But it was not one sided, her instincts helped him where his lacked. They had been a good match from the very beginning.

Teams Alpha and Omega were in place, several other teams were spaced out along the same permitter line in a full circle waiting for signs of the enemy, each one wearing battle gear and prepped for the fight according to the intel. What they were not prepared for was the jelly like wall that moved forward like a single entity.  
"Fire!" She shouted, and their blaze guns went off shooting into the wall of flan as they approached arms waving gaping maws yawning.

The sound was deafening, the blast of light with each round being sent out was blinding ruining her vision… the smell of primer filled the air as they lay waste to the bodies and still they kept coming.

"I'm out!" Went down the line.  
"Jammed!" Spacy called from where he knelt.  
"Switch." Lightning called sending the front line behind their reserves. This gave them opportunity to make repairs, reload munitions and take stock of supplies while the line of fire continued.

Hands dark with powder pulled gun releases champers were cleared, bullets reloaded and that was all in a matter of minutes.  
"Pinky, they are still coming." Aagen stated with a grimace.

Lightning peered up to see what was bothering him and he was right there were too many of them for the supplies they had been given. It made her wonder if the group that was suppose to be actually hunting them was just driving them at the cadets.

"We can't hold this for long." Aagen again.

"Hold the line!." Lightning said. "Grenade!" Aagen dropped his weapon, it slung back on its strap as he pulled a grenade yanked the pin, pressed down on the head and gave a final twist before he lobbed it into the moving wall.  
"Time?"

"DOWN!"

"Aagen had a moment to reach out and grab the little cadet who he thought of as his best friend when the percussive wave hit them. To his chagrin she was knocked off her feet, if it were not for his hand she might have been blown back as they all took cover.

"Gods!" Dhempsy their medic cried as he was splattered with goo.  
"A little warning next time Aagen!" A punch came to his arm but he was still grinning ear to ear.

"Ouch! Shit!" Spacy was wiping at the goo that had rained down on them, the creatures digestive juices still active though their bodies were now bits here and there...

Aagen laughed a hearty sound and stood up dragging Pinky with him. He stood Lightning on her feet.  
"That was rather messy Aagen..." Some one groused as Lightning tried to assess the danger that was still present and moving forward. But before they could continue she had to know what they had.

"Sound off!" Lightning groused as she poked a finger in her ear.  
"One,"  
"Two,"  
"Three."  
"Four."  
"Five"  
"Six."  
"Seven."  
"Eight."

Their ninth was looking dazed still holding both hands to their ears.

"Sachi! SOUND OFF!" Lightning hollered over the rat tat tat, and buzz of gun fire and the low WHUNK of grenades; no doubt from Esta's team.  
"NINE! SIR!" Devon Sachi cried having faintly heard the cry of his commanding officer.  
"Ten..." Lightning finished with a frown.

"That did work well..." Lightning mused barely audible above the roar of her teams gunfire.

"FAN OUT!" They spread further apart.  
"GRENADES READY! TEN SECONDS!"  
"GO GO GO!" A line of grenades flew into the line of moving jelly bodies, and the resulting percussive wave blasted a 20 meter radius in the line.

The blast was well met by the Omega team after they lobbed the grenades, each and every one of the took cover, hunkering down for the shock wave of so many percussion grenades going off at once.

Every last one of them stare into the resulting gloom looking for hints of success or failure. Their success was short lived as from the far right the sounds of screams drew their attention.  
"Sir!" Spacy cried a pair of thermal specs to his eyes.

"Team Alpha is being overwhelmed!"

Lightning looked back at the splattered destruction of their battle and made a command decision.  
"Lets move! Watch for team colors!" They reorganized into the phalanx and moved off towards their right back tracking over the rugged and wild land to give aid and support to team Alpha. What they saw was not something any of them would ever forget...

Alpha was in tatters, worse yet their bodies were now part of that wall of moving jelly.  
"SHIT CAP!"  
Lightning grimaced as several of the Alpha team had been absorbed into the bodies of the moving wall, limiting how their team could respond. THeir team captain, Esta was one of the floating bodies curled in fetal position with in the body of a flan.

"EXTRACTION!" Dhempsy called.  
"NEGATIVE, NEGATIVE!" The line was moving fast and they couldn't do anything about their fallen brothers until they were in the proper position. "Aagen take command here, Dhempsy, Spacy, Rhods with me; the rest back up ALPHA!" Aagen reached out a fast hand catching his his Captain and friend by the arm.  
"You cant!" Cold icey blue eyes raised up at him, fierce determination in her eyes.  
"Can you or can't you take command!" He looked to the faltering team of Alpha and then back at her knowing she was going to try and mount a rescue mission; with out him though...  
"CAN YOU OR CAN'T YOU AAGEN!" She needed to know, the longer the exposure to the flan's enzymes the greater their damage... and less chance of a successful retrieval.. which meant their comrades would still be breathing.

"SIR!" He snapped off realizing this was bigger than some game where he wanted to stand next to her for the win.  
"TO THE LINE AAGEN!" She cried jerking her arm free as he seemed a bit slow on the up take.

"Were extracting Esta! Cover us! Watch friendlies!"  
She gave short bursts of information she dropped her secondary gun and munitions for the two teams and strapped a cable tether to her extraction harness.  
"ROGER!" Aagen turned towards those left under his command and directed them to take out the flan nearest the one holding Captain Esta and when they saw the movement of friendlies on the back side of the line they were to begin eking out Stratford and Harring.

Knowing everything was going to be taken care of on this side Lightning guided them back down the line where the break had been made by her team to begin extracting their brothers from the deadly line of goop.

Being the smallest she would have less of a mass for the Flan to hold onto, and less weight for their extraction team to haul back.  
"Rhods anchor! Hands to the line!" She gave them the end of her tether and ran full tilt at the Flan that was carrying Esta, if she couldn't breech the Flan's cell wall she would be ineffective at reaching Esta, to help her with the breech Blaze fire in all its deadly glory was at last revealed.

As she ran Lightning puled a face mask on over mouth and nose. Flan ooze was known to make one euphoric and passive, you got to enjoy the last moments of your life as you were digested alive in their gelatinous forms. The weapon sliding into bladed form click locking into place moments before Cadet Captain Farron of the Omega Team launched everything she had at the Flandragora who had captured Esta. Blazefire split the way through the jelly mass, it parted like a wave as she came with in centimeters of Esta's downed form. She crashed into his body and almost expelled him with force on the front side of its body; the impact was harder than she expected and what precious seconds she had before the flan reformed were lost due to being dazed. The flan pulled its self back together, holding both cadets with in its noxious form.

Lightning wrapped arms around Esta, hands searching for his rig link where she could extend her harness to latch onto his own, movement was slow with in the creature, and time was running out. Having her lungs and eyes protected the euphoria that could render a man unwilling to fight did not kick in, instead she was left with the feeling of the creatures ooze hungrily scraping layers of skin from all parts of her exposed skin. It was distracting at best, but painful the longer she was with in its body. It made the counting of seconds all that much harder.

There was a tug on her tether... five seconds. They were ticked off with respective warning tugs, seconds before the heave that would free her. To make it easier for success she fed as much room between her harness and Esta's; finally the last pull.  
Lightning was hauled backwards out of the gelatinous body of the Flandragora. Never had she felt more happy to be on her knees at the back end of a battle as she had in that moment.

A state that only lasted seconds as the extraction haul team pulled her onto her stomach and down the line as they hauled Philea Esta out behind her. There was a sucking sticky noise before he fell free to the ground. The haulers pulled them back several paces.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" A voice called from the front line, Lightning scrambled up on her hands and knees throwing her body over that of Esta, a rapid fire of incendiary took out the monster they had just been hauled from. It rained burning flan ooze.

Hands stinging from the goop unhooked him.

"PREP SET!" She called as Dhempsy came forward with a potion in his fist.

"SET!" Rhodes called.

Despite feeling like she had gone through a meat grinder Lightning stumbled to her feet to repete the same actions for Stratford and Harring.

"ANCHORED!" Rhodes called and Lightning was off again... this time she was better prepared for impact and her actions were faster. By the seventh tug she tugged back. They didn't wait the last few seconds. They hauled her and Eric Stratford out of the Flandragora duck and covering as the beast was blasted from the front line. A scary thought, best not to think about it as the BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP sounded seconds before the BAKAAAAM! That sent the beast raining as brimstone and fire.

Lightning rolled off of Stratford feeling as if her body was filled with lead weights.  
"Prep Set!" She called. Behind her Rhodes grimaced but did his duty and called back.

"ANCHORED!" Her third extraction was not so fast, her actions slowed, her body battered on a level even she found difficult to push past. She couldn't get the anchor into place and had nothing but seconds to slide wrist and arm into his harness hooking at her elbow and vice gripping her own wrist when they hauled. The first pull did not get her or Harring out of the flan, nor did the second but little by little they were dragged from the beast until both crashed at its slug like base. The strain on her arm was tremendous as her body broke free, it pulled at shoulder and wrist and she almost lost blazefire in the beast. If she had to describe the sensation it would have been akin to being torn in two. The cry that tore from her lips rose above the battle fire but was lost to the grenades that found the remaining flan.

She tore the mask from her face drawing great draughts of air into her lungs she hadn't the coordination necessary to free her caught arm, or the ability to force it back into place.  
"Cap?" Dhempsy called drawing her back to reality giving an anchor against the pain.  
"We got them! All men accounted for. They are breathing."

The grimace on her features was painful, the raze red of her skin hard to look at, but the light in blue eyes was something all of them could relate to. A triump despite the odds, they had banded together and pulled through.

"Pinky?" Aagen knelt beside her, his face black from blow back.  
"Shit, your all twisted, let me."  
"Stand fast!" Light cried suddenly shocking them all. It was weeks of traning that got Aagen snapping to attention at the tone in her voice and the command of her words. She couldn't... she couldn't take his kindness, it had to be hard. She needed that stability, that assurance that all would be fine if she just suck it up. Something Aagen never seemed to understand.

"Aagen." It was Esta, he was up though not so steady. He understood this part of Lightning, the part that needed the razor edge to hold it together, to hold back the overwhelming tide that would consume you... he knew because it was a tactic he used himself.  
"I got this Aagen." He said getting a long look from the big man.

Esta didn't show any feeling in his dark eyes as he gazed down at Lighting.  
"Don't you look shit faced." He growled and reached down for her drawing her up by the straps of her battle armor. He was not gentle, and it drew a note of alarm from those who did not understand that it was a necessary hardness.

A pained gasp escaped Lightning but he did it fast. Dhempsy steadied her frame as Esta grabbed her arm and twisted it back into place with a loud popping sound. The cry of agony had every last one of them cringing.  
"Potion." Esta held his hand out while Lightning was still in the throes of pain. It wouldnt help either way to wait, the potion process was painful, there was no nice way to help with this.  
"Wait!" Aagen called.  
"STAND DOWN CADET!" Esta growled as he reached out and poured the potion down Lightnings throat.

It blazed like fire and ice and caused her to buck and thrash.  
"GODS DAMMIT ESTA!"

"There are no gods on the battle field Aagen..." Esta growled. Lightning went limp her body sliding into blackness. It would have been bliss, but Esta had other plans for her.  
"On your feet soldier!" He hauled her up onto unstable feet pushing back the darkness. Arms flailed as all direction and control were temporarily lost.  
"You dragged me back from Valhalla, Farron, so dance with me in this hell." He shook her with the last of his strength until blue eyes showed light in them again.

Honestly he could have beaten her until she was black and blue... and she would have thanked him in that moment. It pushed back tears and the fine line of madness from exposure to the Flandragora.

"Good," He let her down again to the ground where she might catch her breath and bearings. tiredly he slumped down with her.  
"if any one's interested... i may never eat flan candy again." There was a laugh that went through the exhausted crowd.

"Come on, we have to get back to our carrier."  
"Aagen, help Stratford. Dhempsy, Spacy, help Harring."  
"W-what about P-"

"Pinky can take care of herself." Aagen saw her blazefire laying all gooed on the ground nearest him. He reached out with a tired hand and put the blade into her hand.  
"Am I right Captain Farron?" Blue eyes met black and he got a nod.  
"I thought so." A hint of a smile curled his lips.  
"Lets get going."

The 978th class of Cadets graduated Basic with half the number they had begun with. Not because they had been lost in war, or due to battle, but because that percent did not stand the test. Bunkhouse 9's entire platoon stood in the ceremonial yard on the day of graduation. Each member stiffly at attention standing side by side as brothers and sister in arms awaiting the final word from their commander before the real work began.

**40: Fantasy**

"I'm home."  
Sounds coming from the kitchen had Fang creeping forward long before Lightning called out to her. The sounds of soft music played as dishes were rattled about. The scent coming from the kitchen was something divine.

Shoes off at the door, bladed lance on a wall hook, bag slipping to the ground, Fang slunk forward to see what was going on in the kitchen. What she saw had her mouth slowly sliding towards the floor.

Lightning was dressed in an apron, the one they received from the shower from their sisters.  
"Mama's been cookin'". With a hand painted image of a bun in the oven.; flour smeared across the swell of her belly, she glowed with radiance beyond the norm, and the view from the back side of that apron was amazing.

Lightning turned instinctively, blue eyes meeting darkening green. She flashed a smile a brilliant look of joy in those usually reserved eyes.  
"You're home early."

"Mnh," Green eyes dropped to the perfectly exposed derriere of her wife, neatly framed by apron drawstrings.  
"If this is what I'm missing, I need to come home early more often…"

Stepping forward she slid in behind her mostly nude wife, wrapping arms around her body to place splayed palms over the swell of her stomach.  
"Mnh. I thought of doing this all day long." She brushed lips against the back of Lightnings neck.

"How are things in Brasil?"

"Mnh. the factory they have unearthed is immense. The monsters that come up with it are little and though fierce looking they are not much trouble...  
I missed ya." Lightning bowed her head as soft lips pressed again to that sensitive spot at the nape of her neck.

"Let me see you, let me see you both." Another kiss to her ear, and one to her jaw, slowly she turned in Fang's arms, her wife's lips paying homage to her flesh as she turned, until their lips met.

The bow tying the apron about lightnings growing belly was released, Fang pulled the strings forward raising the apron between them, her hands sliding down over the swell of their child as their kiss became something more.

Lightning found herself pressed against the counter, held reverently between Fangs strong hands, and the press of her body. She moaned into the dark secret of her huntress's mouth.  
"I missed you." She murmured when at last their lips parted.

The call for fighters had brought them from all the settlements to Brasil, if she had not been carrying their unborn child she too would have heeded the call. Drawn forward to fight by Fang's side to assure their success… it might have been a haughty thought, but it made her feel better when she could fight with her wife…

"I missed you both." Fang murmured pressing a kiss to Lightnings forehead. Green eyes met dual blue and they shared a soft smile.  
"Now, let me see." Fang giggled as she stepped back, what ever had possessed Lightning to cook nearly in the nude, she counted her lucky stars. Generally she would only get to raise her wife's shirt.

Lightning did not protest when the apron was gently lifted from her shoulders and sat on the sink, exposing her form to Fang's eager eyes.

"Goddess, you are beautiful." Her dark haired huntress descended on to her knees, hands sliding down Lightnings body, cupping them over the swell of her belly. She pressed a plethora of kisses to the taut round surface and drew a skittish reaction from Lightning as she dipped her tongue into a tight belly button.

"N-o! Fang!" Lightning tried to turn but Fang held her. She pressed a kiss to the almost outtie belly button that was usually graced with a belly button ring. Something that Lightning had to give up due to the pull.

"I love it." Fang murmured knowing it was both hyper sensitive and a point of insecurity for her wife.  
"I love you, I love that you did this for us; that soon we will have this baby. There is nothing about you that could ever be anything but perfection; I am so in love with you…" Strong hands slid up and down, drawing them over narrow hips and back down over their baby where she placed another kiss.

Fang lowered her mouth down the line of Lightnings bulging tummy and kissed again. She held eye contact with her wife as she lowered once again. Lightning didn't stop her even though their eye contact broke as Fang settled down under the baby still kissing her way down.

Hands in dark hair, Lightning trembled and leaned back harder against the counter.

...

"Oerba to Fang… come in Fang…" Lightning waved a hand in front of her wife's glassy eyes. She had been staring with a play of emotion that had Lightning riding the gambit until she could watch no longer. Especially since that lecherous grin didn't seem to be fading any time soon.

Fang gave a long blink as her eyes refocused on her wife… on her Lightning. Green eyes swept over that slender form fixing on the silver glimpse of a belly button ring glinting from between the leaves of her long vest.

"What were you day dreaming about?" Lightning asked a wrinkle in her brow. Green eyes ran up to inquisitive blue eyes with a cheeky expression.

"What do I always day dream about?"

"Hmm."

"Let me show ya." Heat flooded Lightning as Fang went into huntress mode… and she became the prey.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**Hey every one bet you thought I gave up! XD Just been working on another monster for you. 44 is an alternate world for our favorite ladies. I could not think of any reason why they would have a letter written for my ladies, so I had to create another time line lol. Hope you enjoy, as always R/R and critic. Thanks so much.

**41: Reverie**

Another night, another bonfire. Cocoon bright in the sky, the moon playing counter point. The air was cool but not too crisp, a perfect evening, the warm scent of Fararr tree burning. Fang sat in her favorite place in the entire world; between Lightnings legs, their trunks melded together, her Soldier supporting her weight as they curled into one another, an arm slid over her shoulder, warm breath against her neck and ear. Truly there was no better place in all of the world, in either world.

They were enjoying the last days of summer as the seasons transitioned to Fall and soon the bitter winter. Dinner was over, the children put to bed, a perfect moment where voices burred and the lines of reality softened giving ample opportunity to delve into memory.

Fang drew her wife's hand to her mouth pressing it to her lips. Finger tips caressed her face then full lips as Fang drew them too, to her lips. Immersed in the presence of her strong partner it was easy to allow her mind to drift...  
...

"Lightning?"

"Hmm?" Fang had to smile, always to the point, that was her soldier. They had been walking the circuit of the beach slowly, watching the sun fade beneath the Oerbian ocean. Fang pulled her partner into her arms her chest pressed against Lightnings back as they gazed out across the endless expanse that was their ocean. In that moment the world felt hushed… perfect as they gazed out into forever, wrapped in love.

Fang pressed her cheek against Lights breathing in the warmth against her skin.  
"I could spend every night doing this." Fang admitted with baited breath.

From her position she couldn't see Lightnings face but the muscles against her cheek only twitched.  
"I mean…" Fang bit her bottom lip trying to say it best, to convey what it was she wanted to say with out saying it… It could be difficult communicating with Lightning in a way that did not create mistrust or retaliation sometimes…

She couldn't come out and say "Light I love ya…" Sometimes it hurt that her partner didn't believe those words… but Fang saw the power of proving her love, it was just sometimes… she longed to whisper those words to her girlfriend.

Fang drew Lightning tight against her chest pressing her face into a warm neck those three words burning in her chest. Dark brows knit with the effort it took to hold them back…

Small hands came to Fang's arms, finger tips caressing.  
She lay her head back against Fang's shoulder and breathed deep, the feeling of their love still amazing, still overwhelming. Her hand slid back caressing a hip, sliding up to Fang's waist, fingers curling into the wrap of her sari, she held her lover as tight against her back as Fang held her against her chest. The emotion was raw and overwhelming. If she thought about it too hard it made swallowing difficult, and breathing heavy…

How could so little say so much? Fang felt her chest tighten further so that her breath rattled in and out of her lungs.  
"I need ya, Farron Lightning."

This drew a smile to fine lips and Fang felt emboldened to continue on this train of thought. She pressed a kiss to her lovers neck, a reverent caress of lips.  
"I need you now... today... tomorrow..." With each word she placed another kiss along Lightnings neck, headed along her jaw, and as if she summoned Lights lips they turned for her.  
"Forever." She whispered against them sealing the words of her plea with a kiss. It drew a noise from her soldiers throat.

The kiss was tender, but it was far from dispassionate, a slow play of lips and tongue, a silent plea whispered between lovers begging for more; the kiss ended as it began with a soft press of lips.

Lightning turned in Fang's arms facing her straight on, blue eyes inquisitive about the meaning of these words. Fang reached a calloused hand up to brush soft pink hair out of her lovers blue eyes and caressed her cheek.

"I know we have had our rough patches, and I am sure we will have more..." Fang licked dry lips, shifting as unflinching blue eyes looked on.  
"But I need you in my life. I never want this euphoria to end... when something important happens I want to share it with you. I want to wake up every morning and know you are there..."  
Fang drew hands up over Lightnings arms her hand coming to rest over the woven band on her bicep where she took a hold of her soldier hoping to convey the emotions behind her words.  
"I want to go to bed each night in your arms... please, Lightning Farron... please... be my wife."

A flushed shock writ itself over Lightnings features, blue eyes going wide, fine lips parting, her breath rising a bit faster.

Fang waited for an answer her heart beating out of her chest, each breath something painful as she lay everything she felt before the woman who made her feel it. She swallowed hard and licked dry lips once again. Full lips quivered as Lightning worked through her shock, Fang drew a hand across her own mouth wiping at her lips as the desire to beg grew so much stronger.

"Your wife?" Lightning asked still shocked.

"Goddess, yes." Fang murmured. "Please..."

"You want me to be your wife?" Lightning asked again.

"My soldier, my goddess, my love, my partner. Yes, call it what you want, please be mine forever."

That shocked face softened and Lightning in turn did something shocking, she giggled and Fang's mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry. The look on your face... its..." Lightning bit her bottom lip and chuckled once more as she reached up for her exasperated huntress. She took her gently in her hands and drew their mouths together. A hard kiss that said all the words she had denied her lovers ears, a press of lips and caress of tongue, the nip of teeth to the full lips of her lover. It took on a life of its own as their bodies joined, arms wrapping tightly about the other. Lightning kissed Fang until she moaned.  
"Yes." She whispered into her lovers mouth drawing another groan this time of relief.  
"Yes to all of them." She murmured as Fang pressed their brows together, her calloused hand tangled in pink tresses.

Fang smiled, yeah that had been a really good night, one worth remembering... one she couldn't forget. She turned to glimpse Lightning watching her, the fire glow showing that same love she had seen that night in patient dual blue eyes.

Turning her head she lifted lips to her beloved soldier and they kissed.  
"I know." Fang whispered as their lips parted... drawing the most beautiful smile across her wife's lips.  
"As do I." Lightning murmured and like Fang had so many starry nights ago Lightning dipped her head to press her brow against her lovers.

**42: Ice**

Fang groaned throwing an arm over her eyes, it was the hottest summer she could remember in all of Oerbian history. It had started with a mild winter, the hails had not come and the land was changing, the very air was stale and heavy. It made simply moving oppressive. She was seeking relief but couldn't find it any where.  
"Ugh..." She groaned stretching long limbs out on the bed trying not to touch anything, her very skin was sweaty and sticky, even an arm against her side generated more heat.

How Lightning got the strength to rise in this hot muggy heat she didn't know. Nor did she understand there was a mission to her madness.  
"Light?" Fang called summoning strength to call for her beloved. There had been a flurry of noise from the kitchen but it had faded now.

"I'm fine." Came the muted reply.  
It was enough for Fang who was unwilling to get up unless absolutely necessary.

Lightning had planed for another hot day, it seemed Oerba was going to have a hot summer, and with a little forethought she had made something that would allow them to enjoy this forced time out from under the hot sun. Taking her prize into the bedroom she slipped onto the bed beside Fang. Green eyes opened and she gazed up at her pink haired soldier. There seemed to be a hint of something playful in her eyes. Something that ignited the flame in Fang's loins... something that drew both a noise of pleasure and suffering. She laughed and shook her head.  
"It's too hot my love. Please, don't look at me like tha." Her voice hitting a pleading note as she closed green eyes.

A lobo smile crossed Lightning's lips and she leaned a little closer settling onto an elbow next to her lover.  
"Keeping your eyes closed wont make me go away, Oerba Yun Fang." A green eye opened as she laughed.  
"A girl can hope."

"You might feel cooler if you didn't have so much clothes on." Lightning pointed out reaching small hands to tug on Fang's black shorts.

Her wife rolled away with another rich laugh.  
"Down, soldier." Fang murmured.

This only seemed to draw that lobo smile further across fine lips. Fang groaned as perfect teeth bit into Lightnigns bottom lip. It was clear she was thinking naughty things, and it did not seem she would be dissuaded. Patting the bed where Fang had been Lightning called her back.  
"I will make it better." She promised. By the look in those dual blue eyes she wasnt so sure.

With a soft sigh and a smile that pulled full lips Fang rolled back into her place. A hand came to rest on the flat of her stomach and it felt blessedly cool.  
"Goddess." Fang breathed sucking in a quick breath. It was both startling and an amazing feeling.

"What have you been doing?" Fang asked pulling that small cool hand to her face where she pressed her cheek into it. Lightning smiled and held up a bag of ice. Green eyes focus on the glittering bag of coolness, then looked past it to her blue eyed lover.  
"Thats not big enough for the both of us to lay on, Sunshine."  
"Oh, it's plenty big." Lightning murmured drawing sensual muscles in her partners body taut with anticipation.

Dipping her fingers into the bag of ice she let the melting treat cool her fingers before she drew them out again and began drawing their Pulsian alphabet on Fang's stomach. This drew a sharp gasp from her wife and she arched under the sensual play of cold fingers across overheated skin.

Lightning found herself biting her bottom lip as her wife's body vaulted onto shoulders and heels, her head thrown back, muscles tight... beads of cold water trickling down her sides. Drawing a piece of ice from the bag she used it to trace Fang's core muscles, sliding it down ehr abdomen to deposit it in her navel.

"Goddess..." Fang murmured as the cold ice cube rested there.

"What are ya doin?" She asked when her breath had returned. Her only answer was another cheeky smile from her attentive lover. Hands bathed in the ice bath came to press cold over her dark bra, soaking the dark material with cold water bringing relief to her huntress while stoking another fire...

Fang's breath came a bit quicker.  
"It goes..." She tried to sit up and remove the now soaked wet bra but a semi cool hand came to her chest and with force pushed her back into their bed. A low growl came from her huntress but this only fueled Lightnings need to stay in charge.  
"Only when I say." She murmured and drew another ice cube up to circle around a dark covered nipple.

Goose bumps crawled across the arms of her huntress, and ran down her sides as the cube in her navel permeated her core with coldness that bordered being too much.

That ice cube in her hand slid down over the golden swell of her breast, and was left nestled in the valley of her breasts just beneath the dark center clasp. Slender fingers dipped into the ice bath and slid down her chest, following the same path the first one had taken, over core muscles to stop just above her navel. A cool hand pressed against her abdomen and an eager soldier dipped her head to suck noisily at the cube and the melted water collected there. Fang groaned and shifted her hips. A hot demanding need was growing at the apex of her thighs one that created an ache that only Lightning would be able to quench...

An agile tongue darted in and out of her navel playfully, sliding that melted cube around quickening Fang's breath. Reaching for a pillow Fang pulled it under her head to get a better view of what Lightning was doing to her. A sensual play of hands and mouth over her body. The ice used both to bring relief and new torment. A piece found its way under the band of her shorts, another pushed into the cups of her bra. More play with Lightnings mouth and Fang was moaning hotly her hips unable to remain still from the sexual tension Lightning had drawn up inside of her.

When at last her shorts were pulled from long legs she thought that her torment would end, but a new form of it was presented. A long icicle with a rounded tip was presented, a popsicle that Lightning made great show in licking and sucking. Letting it slide suggestively between her lips, the cold water dribbling from her wife's chin onto her neck and breasts.  
"Goddess... the heat has possessed you." Fang murmured with a dry mouth. This crystal clear shape tightened every muscle below her waist, and a gasp drew unbidden from her lips.

Lightning's smile said she was enjoying this... seeing her enjoyment and confidence made it all the more hot.  
"Please..." Fang murmured her eyes on that icy shape, an ache a fire blazing in her loins drew that plea from her. Not just one but another.  
"Goddess please... Light..." Lightning's voice lowered with passion, filled with gravel and dark whispered secrets.  
"Please what?" She drew that cold long icicle down Fangs body drawing another low cry of anticipation from her and a whole lot of heavy breathing. She licked dry lips as it slipped lower drawing over her loins skipping the part of her anatomy she wanted Lightning to touch with that particular piece of ice. Her leg jerked when it caressed an inner thigh.

"Please Light..." Teeth raked over a full bottom lip.

Light brows raised.  
"I need you to say it." Lightning said as breathless as her wife.  
"Say it for me Fang." Again a pink tongue swath over the dry lips of her huntress, dark brows drawn over intense green eyes.

"I need you... inside of me..." Fang said barely above a whisper, her throat tight with desire and promise of something new... she hungered to feel this ice formation deep with in the hottest part of her body, driven by the hands of her lover.  
"Please Light." And because Lightning seemed to need it she asked again.  
"Please..."

All the foreplay could not have prepared her for the ice that slid into her body at the hands of her wife, or the intense play that came with it. The sensation was an experience all its own, but it worked wonders on dropping her core temperature.

**43: Fresh**

Fang smiled as Lightning leaned back against the face of the house.  
"No where to run now Sunshine." She murmured, but the look she got was not the expression of a woman who was running away. A thrill ran through the huntress body, settling into the pit of her stomach as Lightning reached out wrapping hands in her sari and pulling her forward until their bodies were flush against one another.  
"Who's running." Lightning asked in a low growl. A new wave of delight washed through Fang drawing her to seek sustenance from her girlfriends mouth.

Their kiss was consuming, hot and hungry fueled and fed by their lover. They devoured one another... that is until a youthful cheeky face appeared just beside them, peering very close at their eager kissing. A hand rose up to punch the sensation beside them and a hand rose to catch it. Fang grunted as she pulled her lips back from her lover to gaze with a disturbed expression at the youngest Oerbian true born.

"Sky?" She asked getting a cheeky grin.

Lightning scowled, dark blue eyes glaring death at her.

"That's really hot." Sky said not showing a hint of fear or regret for her interruptions.  
"Don't quit on my behalf."

Fang looked at the hand she had caught only centimeters before the young red heads face. She drew that curled fist to her lips and pressed her lips against it. Skyfier seemed to enjoy their moments of solitude more than they did... she was always appearing in the strangest of places testing whether Lightning would utterly pummel her or if she would be saved once more.

Fang drew her lover forward and moved to the door with out saying another word to the impishly grinning Skyfire. Lightning gave her a look of death but she allowed herself to be pulled along by her partner.

"Can I watch!" Skyfire asked as they closed the door behind them. It surprised her when the door opened again and the pink haired soldier of cocoon came rushing out at her. She didn't have the time to react, but a quick grasp by the dark huntress who kept the feral creature of cocoon caught her by the wrist and slingshot her back into the house. The door slammed closed again and a sweating fresh Oerbian born escaped another thrashing...

When her heart dropped back out of her throat she chuckled and went on her way, plotting when next she might ire the pink haired soldier.

**44: Letter** AU not at all related to New Oerbian line

Lightning stood on the shore of Bodhum staring out at the calm sea after a long and tiring shift. Her eyes gazing across the waters with out direction, with out focus. The sound of the waves washing upon the shore was comforting, the scent of the air fresh just after the evening rain. She stood dressed in fitted cargo shorts and sleeveless turtleneck. Hands were sunk deep into the pockets of her shorts, proud shoulders hunched. She walked along the beach not knowing what it is her soul was searching for but knowing that she was suppose to be here...

She paused at the far end and turned gazing back at the disappearing foot prints. The waves washing away every step, wiping the slate clean, no questions asked... she thought it benevolent that way...

Several paces back something caused the waves to bubble and foam. As the water receded a hint of glass appeared. Thinking it debris that could cause harm to some unwary passer by, the solder meandered back down to it and bent to retrieve it when the water receded once more. Slender fingers pulled it from its sand bed and found it to be a fully intact bottle. More than that it was corked and sealed with a roll of paper inside.

Stepping into the surf Lightning washed the sand away and stepped back once more to get a better view of the message in the bottle. Blue eyes rose looking for some one who might have deposited it there. A boat, a person anything... she was alone on the beach this late in the evening. Not a single soul but she...

With a soft breath the soldier began wiping it clean and dry on the face of her shorts. When the bottle and her hands were dry, she worked the cork free, stuffing into her pocket before she tipped the bottle up to retrieve the paper.

It was probably nothing, an advertising tactic that had missed the clean up several months back when a toy company dumped a crate load of message bottles into the sea and let them go on their way. It had caused a sensation both in the news and along the beach. If it was one of theirs she was going be to sorely disappointed...

The paper fell into her hand, it was heavier than expected but still dry. Tucking the bottle under an arm Lightning slowly unrolled it.

"My Goddess...  
I am tired... my soul is exhausted, weary of this life... injured beyond fixing, tainted beyond redemption... My true self is something loathed, a blemish they strive to remove. I hunger for some one who sees me for who I am... not the brand of my birth.

Oh My Goddess... I beg you for such a favor, please let our paths cross in this life..."

Lightning unrolled the paper a bit more. It wasn't so much a letter but a prayer. A lonely soul searching for the right person to be with... she rolled it up again and tucked it back into the bottle. Fingers retrieved the cork from her pocket but something stayed her hand. She hadn't even read the entire petition and she was going to throw it back? Let the currents swallow it once more... there was no Goddess... no Gods... only higher ups... men in power, that led to a higher power... and then a higher one... only men... And Fal'Cie... Lightning was not of the mind that they were any more gods than she was.

She looked at the bottle, it appeared to have gone through a bit of a ride. Pitted and foggy. Like the lost soul searching... the bottle too had wandered, collecting dimples and dings along its path. She turned it in her hand pausing when her eye caught a shape etched in the glass, almost washed away by the journey. Her thumb traced the outline, a simple shape like a canine... a tooth. Blue eyes looked upon it then once more out to the sea, who knew how long it had floated in the currents before finally coming to rest here on the shores of Bodhum. It oddly felt wrong to cast it again into the waters of the night, to spend its next thirty years on a path of eminent destruction... Lightning replaced the cork and tucked the bottle into her pocket. She wanted to read it some where private... some where safe.

Serah was waiting at home with dinner on the table, she worried about Lightning; of late she seemed more distant than usual. A quiet woman who had stepped away from the world after their lives fell apart. She had given up everything to raise Serah, and now that she was older Serah felt responsible for her sisters decisions. She heard the front door open, her sister stepping through to set her boots down on the mat.  
"Welcome home." Serah called as she moved towards the door.

Despite Lightning pulling back from the world and every one, she never had pulled away from her little sister. A small blessing that Serah held onto with desperation. Embracing her elder sibling when ever the opportunity arose... and a few times when she simply wished it. Long sinewy arms embraced her, a kiss to the crown of her head and a ruffle of her hair.  
"Thanks."

Lightning took in a deep breath and breathed it out in a sigh.  
"I need to wash my hands."

"Okay." Serah said and pulled away so that her sibling could do just that.  
"We have company tonight." Serah said as she followed Lightning into the bathroom where she worked on scrubbing her hands. Small hard hands paused and their eyes met in the mirror.  
"Do we?" Serah nodded looking worried.  
"Yeah."

"The little red head?" Serah tilted her head to the side at her sisters description of her friend.  
"That would be the one." She had always expected Lightning to classify her as the chatty one... the talkative one, the bubbly one, the annoying one... but the red head had never really crossed her mind.

"Vanille Dia." Blue eyes looked down to her task as she rinsed her hands under the bathroom faucet. Serah read the hesitation in her sisters features, the drawing of brows, the tensing of lips. Serah leaned in again steeling arms around her sister and holding her fiercely.  
"Please have dinner with me? Please Lightning?" Light drew herself around her little sister holding her just as tightly. She had spent part of her young adult and all of her adult life caring for this precious, brilliant, shining soul, the creature she had lost.  
"Come on." She said in a raspy voice.  
"Your friend is waiting."

Dinner wasn't so bad, the food as usual was excellent, and the company was manageable. Vanille had many words, and they could spill out of her mouth like a waterfall. Left unchecked it could give a head ache to the elder Farron sister, but tonight she was mindful of Lightning and did her best to keep her sentences short and her words to the point.

Towards the end of the meal the bottle that she had placed for safe keeping in her pocket fell free, it clattered to the wood floor and spun scaring every one, including Lightning. Cautious of where it fell Lightning slid back and scooped it up.

"Whats that?" Serah asked leaning over to see what it was that Lightning held.  
"Something I found at the beach." Lightning said as she looked at the frosted glass, her thumb once again drawing over the almost lost design etched in its surface.

Serah stood up and came to Lightnings side to better see the object she held.  
"Wow, is it really a message in a bottle?" Serah leaned in to see the face that Lightning kept caressing, she had to let her eyes go unfocused to actually see the design amidst all the pock marks and frosting.  
"It looks like... something is on it..."  
"Hmm." Lightning murmured and let Serah trace the design.  
"Almost like a..."  
"A tooth." Lightning said.  
"A Fang..." Serah replied and they looked at one another, that is until their guest began coughing on her water.

"Goodness!" Serah said rising to hurry around the table. She began beating on Vanille's back until weak protests rose up.

Lightning tucked the bottle back into her pocket and stood.

"Are you alright?" She asked as their guest began wheezing but her fit of coughing had passed.

Vanille waved.  
"I'll live." She rasped a reply. Lightning nodded.  
"It was nice to have you over, I am retiring for the night."

The two young women watched as the soldier collected the dirty dishes and moved off towards the kitchen, and then her room.

Lightning closed the door to her room and set the bottle on the bureau as she moved off to take a shower. Half way through disrobing she came back out and picked up the bottle again. Drawing it with her into the bathroom it was set gently in the sink. She didn't know why but it felt important to her and what better way to keep an eye on it than keeping it in the same room.

After her nightly tasks were all complete, Lightning lay in her bed contemplating the time left before her next shift. Part of her really wanted to read the rest of the message, but she was already exhausted. With a sigh she tucked the bottle into the drawer of her night stand checked Blaze fire on top and turned out the light. There would be more time to read it tomorrow and perhaps then she would not feel so utterly worn away... just like the surface of the bottle...

"Light! You're going to be late for your shit!" Serah had been trying to get her sister up all morning... after another glance at the clock the younger Farron light stepped up stairs and rapped on her sisters door, it creaked open. For a brief moment Serah was left wondering if she should open it further, after a deep breath she stepped in.  
"Light its time to get uh-"

The room was spotless, the clothing neatly put away, the floor with out blemish, the bed made with regulation corners and covers. Blazefire was missing from its usual spot, this led the younger Farron to guess she had once again missed her sister... but to be sure she returned down stairs to look for her boots. Sure enough, they like her sibling, were missing. With a sigh Serah turned to get ready for another day of class.

"Hey, Farron; hows that sister of yours?"  
Lightning was looking at the bottle she had picked up from the beach the evening before when Cephus called out to her from his own locker. Again her thumb caressed the pock marked surface, hearing his voice she was drawn back to the present and set the bottle in the back of her locker, pulled out her stripes.

"She's doing well, thanks for asking."

Her last sight before she closed the locker door... the frosted light blue bottle.

Lightning walked up and down the line gazing at the Crusts under her command, they had been in a brawl and looked like they had lost the fight. Already a head ache was forming between her temples and behind blue eyes. She longed to rub her forehead, right after she showed them how to really brawl...  
"Did you at least win"?" She asked in a cold rasp that sent shivers down the heartiest spine.  
"It was touch and go there for a bit Ma'am, but we did prevail."  
"For the pride of the Valkyrie!" A few of them whooped. Her annoyance with them doubled, they were actually proud of looking shit faced this morning.

"Get your gear... I have waited long enough..."  
"YES MA'AM!"  
She growled and flicked her crimson cloak.  
"You will pay for your crimes..." Little did she know the truth of that matter was just behind her.

"Sergeant Farron." Lightning turned, blue eyes coming to the crisp voice at their company door, a Red Band stood in her door way, his crimson armband embroidered with a bold MP.  
"Your Valkyrie are to report for reassignment." He held up a summons for her. A blue eye twitched as she took the summons. A manila parchment with the Captains seal upon it.  
"Thank you Sir, I take responsibility for the appearance of my squad, we will be there shortly."

Walking to the door she saw him out before she closed it and looked back at the boys.  
"Tell me everything."

The day only got worse from there...

Lightning was more recluse than usual upon arriving at home.  
"I'm tired..." She said and excused herself, leaving Serah to stare worriedly after her. Honestly despite her usual state of fatigue, she looked quite frazzled.

With a sigh Serah turned to finish dinner alone...

Lightning went through her usual routine, the bottle still in her possession, followed her through the routine a second time. Tonight she was going to read it... but that wasn't the case. Lightning fell asleep clutching the peppered and pocked bottle to her chest.

Serah came in a few hours later to check on her, found her curled around the scarred vessel, it held to her chest as if something dear. Sitting on the bed she reached out a gentle hand to draw it through clean pink hair tucking bangs behind an ear. Leaning in the younger Farron placed a kiss upon her elder siblings brow before leaving her to rest. She wondered about the bottle but knew better than to take it from her sisters hand. Doing so would wake her as sure as the light would appear in the sky once again come morning.

With a sigh she shuffled off to put the plate of food for Lightning, away.

Lightnings Valkyrie ended up on their superiors shit list... that meant they got every dirty job and were handed out like dog treats to any one who needed a good squad. That usually meant the nastiest of the nasties... and were not talking the tough ones... A week of deep hunting, collecting and categorizing in the worst of environments with the most disgusting of creatures...

Lightning stood to the side after having gone on retrieval in a Flandit. Retrieval was what it was called to fetch one of your brothers or sisters in arms from the flan. The creatures were particularly vile, smelling of sludge in the bottom of a stagnate lake transitioning from water to new ground. It was disgusting, and tasted nothing like the flan candy they claimed was rust pudding.

Chapman knelt beside her covered in the sludge puking what was left of his rations into the grass. Lightning wiped at the sludge using a knife to scrape the worst of it from the front of her uniform.  
"Water?" Chapman gurgled.  
"Mouth and face only." Lightning commanded, they had hours left to their day and were not due for new provisions for another five hours. In the high humidity, exhaustion could easily over come them, water was more important to them as a drink than a cleanser.

"Yes Ma;am." Chapman groused as they all regrouped and gathered necessary drops.  
"Sergeant, we have collected the Potent Sliver but have found no Power Sliver."  
"Very well, collect some of the sludge."

Some one snorted and held up a specimen dish to Gabriel Chapman. He gave them a dark look but dutifully scraped his arm and palm into the specimen jar.  
"Great collection there Crust."

There were at least three more Flandit before the end of the day, they found more of the Potent Slivers and got a fragment or two of the Power Sliver before the end of the day. Trudging back to camp they all unloaded and set to cleaning them selves and their gear for another day. After her scraping and scrub down Lightning forced herself to remain upright and take the first shift of guard duty. When the next shift came she was asleep before she lay her head down.

Through the week, there was little time to think about the bottle with the message still in it... but every now and then it came up into her thoughts. When they returned home from hell week, they were given three days rest before the next 7 days of hell began.

Serah was waiting at the base for her when they got home, just seeing her was a relief. A week of training crusts on the dirtiest of missions was a lot like being a preschool teacher, only instead of crayons and blocks, they had blades and guns...  
"Hey!" Serah's smile was radiant, a beatific smile just for her... Lightning dropped her bag at their feet and embraced her, lifting her little sister off her feet. Serah said nothing as Lightning did this before every one. She held on for dear life and hoped that what ever Lightning needed, she could give in that powerful hug.

Serah clung to her elder sister and Lightnings grip was no delicate matter. The elder Farron held on like a dying woman with only a few moments of life left to her.  
"I missed you." Serah said with some difficulty. There had been hugs like this in her youth, crushing, desperate... filled with love and all the things some one didn't know how to say... Lightning hugged just like their father and it filled Serah with heart pangs.

Gently she was set once more upon her feet even then it took a few moments before Lightning released her, she ruffled pink hair and gave a pained smile.  
"Come on, I'm starving for some home cooking."

Serah laughed and together they headed towards home.

Dinner was just them, and Serah filled her in on the life she had missed while battling nasties. Serah's schooling was going very well, she was going to be pulling top grades in all of her classes, and Vanille seemed to have made a stronger presence in her life.  
"I met her sister." Serah was saying as she passed the rice and vegetables.

"Her sister?" Lightning asked raising blue eyes over the vegetables.  
"I thought she was an orphan."

Serah smiled.  
"They met in the orphanage when they were little. This woman took care of her, protected her and the other kids from bullies. They may not be blood, but they are sisters."

"Hmm." Lightning could understand that. "What's her name?"

"Vanille calls her Yun. You should see her, she is so tall; a bit more than you even."  
"Does she have red hair?" Serah shook her head.  
"She is a robust brunette." Her sisters choice of words drew a brow and an amused look.

After dinner Lightning proclaimed she was going to take a bath.  
"Okay, well I can finish dishes later." Serah offered. Lightning paused and thought about it.  
"Go on, get out of here." After a week of taking showers with the guys with only a flimsy partition between them Serah guessed Lightning was wanting a bit of privacy.

She laughed at the relieved look on her sisters face.  
"Not like I'm going to check you out or something... my boobs are bigger any way."

"I will always be taller." Lightning deadpanned.  
This got a perturbed look from Serah.  
"Rub it in..."  
Light chuckled, caressed her sisters head and moved off to the bathroom.

After a very thorough scrub and rinse, Lightning climbed into the hot water to soak, a sigh escaping her as sore muscles felt better. She actually felt as she all the grime had at last been scrubbed away. A long soak in the ofuro and she would feel human once more...that's just what she did. Wiping hands dry on a short towel she sat up and reached out to snag a bottle that had seen some time lost at sea...

She felt a thrill of excitement as at last the cork was pulled free and the paper was dumped into her hands. Scanning the first few lines she settled into reading the whole petition...

"I gather the crimson chord of my heart and place it into your hands, draw forth my other half and let me at last be whole. Give my heart a place to reside in security, free of falsehood, let all the masks fall away and let us be true to one another.

I ask not for perfection, but for understanding, I can change many things, but not the place of which I was born... not the place that I was taken from... the home I fought for... I ask not for that to be given back, but for my future to at last be set before me.

I know there will be good times, and bad times, but I long for the time to be well spent. My heart can not fathom another false start. I ache for truth, for something real..."

Lightning paused in her reading as the sound of the phone drew her attention. Tilting her head she heard Serah answer, and by the sound of it, it must have been the little red head. It was habit to listen for a few minutes, to see if all was okay; when their seemed to be no emergency Lightning went back to the prayer on paper.

"Merciful Goddess Etro, let my heart be still until the time it may grow strong and true... let it not want, nor desire... but patiently await a sign that they are indeed the love I seek. When that sign is given, my Great Goddess I shall apply myself with endless patience, and devotion, until that time I beg you. give me the strength to believe, and the faith that my petition will be heard... and that you, O Goddess, that you will aid me in filling this most earnest desire."

Lightning turned the paper over but that was the end of the message, it was simply signed as its bottle had been.

"~Fang"

She wondered about the beautifully scrawled script, and the hand that had written it. Were they male or female? What was their place of origin that seemed to cause trouble for them? Were they old and gray now? Did they ever find the love they sought, and if they did; did they follow through on their promise to make it work?

While thinking about this she slumped deeper into the Ofuro, setting the paper out of the way to let her hands slip under the warm water...

After an hour and a half of utter silence from the down stairs bathroom Serah went to check on her sister.

Lightning lay asleep in the hot water, her head resting on the lip of the basin, her body stretched out to the center, hands rested on her chest, and she seemed utterly unconcerned about sleeping in the water. Beside her, thick aged paper with a slight curl lay waiting, along with the pocked and pebbled bottle that had held it for untold time. Serah stepped up beside the ofuro and gazed down at her slumbering sibling. Even in sleep there was a tension to her face, as if she waited for something to happen. Sitting on the yolk of the basin she leaned down to caress pink brows. A gentle draw of fingers to smooth the lines in her face.

Blue eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Serah said as her sister woke from her touch.

She sat back out of Light's way as she sat up.  
"Hey. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

Lightning ran hands over her face and looked for the towel she had set with in reach. Serah picked it up and handed it over.  
"Going to head to bed?" Serah asked looking to the paper. Curiously she reached out and picked it up while her sister toweled off and stepped from the Ofuro.  
"Let's watch a movie."

Surprised eyes lifted up to her.  
"Really?"

Lightning nodded.  
"Sure."

"Awesome! What should we watch?" She rolled the paper up dropped it into the bottle and capped it for her sister.

Light smiled.  
"Something with action, you pick, while I get dressed."

Serah was waiting on the couch when Lightning came down stairs. The movie was something about fast cars and corrupt drivers. It seemed to be a favorite of her sisters, they watched it at least once a month. Sometimes twice, Lightning guessed it wasn't the program so much as what it let Serah do... She unwound, and never saw the end of the program... at least not with Lightning watching.

Just as predicted, Serah was out before it was over, during the course of the movie she had crawled little by little into her sisters lap until now she lay in the circle of Lightnings legs suspended by her arms. Pink hair fell over Lightnings arm, Serah's legs spilling out of Lightnings lap and out along the couch.

The elder Farron wore a bemused expression as she watched the light of the movie play across her sisters features.

Fingers dragged through pink hair and caressed a soft cheek. It didn't seem so long ago Serah fit in her lap... Lightning shook her head as she gathered her sister into her arms and rose up from the couch as the credits rolled. As she walked up the stairs she thought about the differences in this ritual. Gone was the little girl and her pink outfits, a woman was emerging with a strong and independent spirit. One who was free to be both grown up and still youthful. Lightning carried her up into her room, pausing she lay her down on her bed and arranged her limbs before pulling a cover over her.

She stared for a long moment before turning to go. A small hand slipped into hers sending a thrill up through her system she turned to find Serah already half way out of her bed.  
"What is it?" Lightning murmured and opened her arms as Serah filled them.  
"Can I sleep with you?" Lightning held her tight for a long minute.  
"Sure."

With Serah still glued to her side she retrieved her sisters pillow and moved with her back into the hall. She didn't complain as they climbed into bed and Serah curled tight against her side, an arm cast over her mid section, her head nestled on Lightnings shoulder.

Morning found them in much the same position as the night before, Lightning found herself debating getting out of bed. Serah seemed to need her there, and to rise now seemed like she would be breaking her trust.

When Serah finally awoke, blue eyes met blue, and as she had guessed there was both surprise and devotion in those eyes.  
"Hey." Lightning said offering a gentle smile.

"You're still here." Serah pulled her arms tight about her big sister pressing her face tight against a shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut.

Lightning felt that hand squeeze her heart once more. She really needed to find a way to be home every night, or at least more nights than she was gone. Reaching across she ran fingers through her sisters hair.  
"I do try to do that..."

A small muffled voice came up from her shoulder.  
"I know, its just... I miss you."

Lightning turned wrapping both arms around her kid sister and squeezed as tight as she had when they met at the base parking lot... Serah did not disappoint in her own intensity... Seemed she was not the only one who needed to feel the arms of a loved one around her. But Lightning would never... could never admit it.

After breakfast, Serah proclaimed a walk on the beach was in order. She wanted to be the first one out to hunt for new shells that may have washed up. These days home were all about Serah, time with her, so she neither wished to protest, nor had any reason to do so. When they met at the front door, her little sister was dressed in a one piece with a beach wrap twisted about blossoming hips. On her head was a straw sun hat, and on her arm a woven basked for the treasures she would find.

"I got your hat and sandals!"

Lightning, came down in a pair of womens cargo shorts, white tank top, and a loose open over shirt to protect pale skin from the sun. Per her usual, Blazefire was settled into its harness at the small of her back. The cured leather laced and buckled into place about hips and thigh. It was impossible to get Lightning to leave the weapon at home… and after its use to prevent harm to either one of them, Serah no longer cared.

As Lightning stopped at the door, Serah put the sand colored hat upon her head adjusting it to a jaunty angle before the two of them headed out the door.  
"I hope we find something wonderful today!"

Lightning smiled as her impulsive little sister pulled her out of the front yard and off towards the beach. They didn't bother with the vehicle after all it was only a short walk to the sand.

The beach was a safe place for the elder Farron, at least early in the day, or late at night. It was a quiet place, free of the bustle of bodies, and the chaos of crowds. It allowed her to see for quite some distance in all directions and with the open space came the assurance that they would not be ambushed, or attacked with out foreknowledge.

They walked along the beach, Lightning trailing after her little sister, holding the basket of her treasures that slowly began to be filled. Shells, and corals, lost coins and what not's that struck her sisters fancy. It was the sea glass though that attracted Lightning the most. Shades of blues and greens up and the down the spectrum, their frosty colors reminding her of the bottle that sat proudly on her display case with its petition for love and understanding.

She may not have known the petitioner, but she understood the plea… the loneliness, the aching desire for something real that transcended the reality of their situation… Lightning had never really stopped to think about her own love life… there was always Serah to think about. How to get her to school on time, how to make sure her homework was done, how to help her make friends… how to console her on hard days… And while her sister grew, her worries did. Now she worried about Serahs choice in boyfriends, who she spent her time with, what she did after college… was she being smart and safe?So long had these questions filled her head, that she felt a bit overwhelmed to suddenly realize that there were other questions pertaining to herself she had never answered.

Lightning looked up as Serah placed another shell in the basked, and blue eyes beckoned.  
"What are you thinking?" A startled expression crossed the elder Farrons features.  
"How much you have grown." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was truth. As much as she hated to admit it, the time as her little sisters caretaker was coming to an end. That left her feeling like that bottle had been… adrift.

Serah tilted her head while regarding her sibling, she had glimpsed something in those blue eyes that had given her reason to pause, but it had happened so fast she was unsure what it was exactly she had seen.

Blue eyes dropped to the basket, giving Lightning a reason not to meet her sisters eyes, as she looked over what had been added since last she had looked. Really there wasn't more than a handful of objects, varying in shape and size, their colors as diverse as the compounds that made them.  
"Already, quite a collection." Her words softened the worried expression and inwardly Lightning sighed. She was never very good at the emotional side of things… not since that day when she had decided to give so much up so they could survive…

"Aren't they beautiful? I almost have enough to make a bracelet!" Serah spent a few moments pushing the trinkets from the waters around in the basket her elder sibling was carrying.

The sound of a skimmer drew their attention, two pairs of blue eyes rose up to see a family of four begin to climb out. A small hand curled around Lightnings wrist.

"Come on, we still have a bit more to go before too many people show up."

Serah turned and stopped so suddenly, Lightning bumped into her then grabbed her to steady the both of them. Lightning looked up over her sisters strawberry colored hair to see a familiar shape walking towards them. By the ever present black bandanna and long trench coat she knew who it was, Serahs beau…

It felt strangely prophetic that she had to release her little sister and step back as he approached them.

He waved, a large gesture. His smile visible from the distance, he ran towards them calling her name  
"SERAH!" There was a tremor that ran through her sisters body as the urge to meet him half way filled her, and lightning had another decision to make. Hold her back or let her go. Her entire life had been devoted to giving her sister wings… and now when they were at last unfurling would she hold her back?

Serah turned surprised when the omni presence of her elder sister suddenly disappeared. Worried blue eyes looked to her as the world she knew gave way.  
"Go on, or you will miss the opportunity.

"SERAH!"

His voice closer, and still Serah hesitated.  
"Go on, I'm not going any where." That seemed to be the catalyst that freed Serah from her hesitation.  
"I'll be back!"

Serah took off toward the far end of the beach, and the hulking form of her exuberant fiance. Like a scene cut from some romantic production, Lightning watched as her little sister literally threw herself into open arm. For a moment she held her breath, a wave of anger ran through the onlooking soldier as she vowed unpleasantness at his expense should he miss; but Snow plucked her from the sky and drew her safely into his chest.

The feeling of anger passed on a tidal wave of heartache… she was losing her little girl… images of Serahs wedding flashed through her mind, their joyous faces as they pledged till death do them part, and the stark realization that Lightning was going to come home to an empty house.

The young lovers approached her, Serah first as if some mediator between Snow and Lightning. All over again the desire to pummel this blonde haired upstart ran through her, but what could she do?  
"Light?" Blue eyes swirling with mixed emotions flicked to her sisters face

Lightning blinked.  
"Yeah."  
Not for the first time since she got home she got that worried look from her sister.  
"Are you okay?" Serah wrapped an arm about her sister who stood there looking like her best friend died.  
"Yeah." Lightning said waving a hand as she pushed all that emotional angst off to a dark place. Something she was pretty good at. In the back of her mind Lightning wondered if there was a limit to how much emotional turmoil she could crowd into one dark space.

There was something to be all happy about so she put on her "really i am happy" face and played her role. What it looked like to any onlooker was a grimace rather than a smile, but that was not to say it didn't cost the stalwart woman.  
Snow had been recognized for his efforts in running his group N.O.R.A and the defense of the neighborhood and therefore Bodhum… they were going to give him a plaque and a thank you from the mayor of Bodhum.

All members of N.O.R.A. were to be present for a photograph before the noon news, and he wanted her to be there when they do the filming nag handing over of the plaque. With it brought a series of questions. Was there time to change? What would she wear?

The day was not at all what she had imagined when she awoke, Serah went with Snow and they had plans to celebrate after the interview and awards. This left Lightning with plenty of time to contemplate her own future, a future she was not completely sure about. With Serah growing of age and her need for Lightning changing, it opened new doors...

Thinking of doors, some one knocked at hers, she slipped off of the couch, still dressed in tank top and cargo shorts Lightning answered it. What was standing on her door step was so foreign that she was not sure how to begin.

A tall, dark woman stood there, her gaze was turned towards the distant beach. She was dressed in black jeans with a pure white dress shirt. Her hair was a mass of mayhem that beckoned some one to tame... by the tingle in her palms, it was some one like Lightning. An athletic build, broad shoulders tapering down into a slender waist before flaring into full hips. An air of otherworldly mist encircled her though it was the bright of day. Lightning stood silently appraising the women until she turned to see her there, watching.

Something sparked in her verdant eyes, something that made an invisible hand curl in the soldiers stomach and clench her heart.  
"Can I help you?"

A warm smile crossed those full lips tightening the fist…

"Have you ever been told something impossible to believe but knew in your soul to be true?"

"What?" Lightning asked and paused as she searched her inward self. She believed that certain things one just knew… whether they wished to believe them or not, there were unspeakable truths you knew not because your head knew them, but something intangible and undefinable knew and understood them long before the conscious mind.

She searched for the truth, afraid she had missed something awful happening to her little sister. But there was no feeling of pain and loss, no angst or anger. She looked up to the dark enigmatic woman with furrowed brows and pressed lips gauging her silence.

Blue eyes shifted past her looking for any sign as to who she might be, and what it was she was really doing there. There was no vehicle with company logo, no sales case or slogans plastered on her peekaboo dress shirt. This didn't mean she wasn't in sales but gave the soldier pause as her position was not apparent. Giving her enough time to cautiously ask.

"What truth?"

Green eyes danced and full lips twitched but she held on to her serious demeanor.  
"The one where we are meant to be together."

Lightning was rather doggedly pursued by the beautiful creature she had met on her door step that day… always poised, always relaxed, her shaggy mane begging to be combed with fingers, a teasing smile to her lips…

Little did Lightning know that every one was silently rooting for the supposed stranger to win the heart of their favorite soldier, and schooling Fang on the best way to approach her, woo, and avoid ultimately painful blows from reactionary movements.

After one particular encounter Lightning found herself pinned to a brick wall, the dark huntress who had been pressing her having twisted under her attack caught her in the chewiest with an arm and thumped her up against the wall. Now they shared a very small amount of space, as Fang pressed into her, and subsequently her into the very solid wall.

"Now Sunshine, with a move like that I might get the idea you didn't like me, but we both know different don't we?"

Blue eyes fought between two very sting desires. The first was to glare at her tormentor. The other was to roll closed and simply enjoy the feel of so much sensual muscle pressed against her own. Conscious and subconscious battling left her staring perplexed at her dark tormentor.

"You might get the idea? Might?" She asked trying to hold onto her anger… she knew and understood anger.

"I might." Fang said smiling that damnable easy grin. Lightning sighed frustrated.  
"I have been rather blatant about not wanting you to peruse me… so you can understand why I MIGHT be a bit frustrated with you." She said Might through clenched teeth.

Fang chuckled.  
"See, I take that for what it is."

A pink brow rose.  
"What is it, besides a forward request to leave me the hell alone."

Lightning almost pulled a leg free of Fangs pin… almost and they struggled again, but Fang once again prevailed.

"A woman who does not believe my original argument." Fang said and pressed her quarry harder against the wall, looking much the same relaxed huntress she had always look. Lightning growled in frustration.

"What makes you so sure?" Lightning was fighting a losing battle… but if she paused to think about it… she had been fighting one from the first day.  
"You have something of mine." Fang was rather enjoying herself, and the fun of helping this woman finally see things from her point of view… that and the feel of her slender form under her own curvy one.

"Something of yours?"

"Think about it, Something that I did not toss into Cocoon waters."

"Water…" Blue eyes seemed far away as she thought about the situation but snapped back to her tormentor as the puzzle was completed.  
"You're that Fang?"

"I am."

Blue eyes narrowed.  
"That's impossible, The bottle is hundreds of years old."

"I moisturize." Fang quipped.

Lightning glared.

"How can I prove to you that what I have said all along is truth?"

"Tell me what it says."  
It was Fangs turn to furrow her brow.  
"Do you know how long its been since I wrote that?"

Lightning began to struggle anew…  
"Let go of me…" She growled and so Fang released her and ducked what would have been a spectacular left hook. Lightning pivoted and headed back down the alley way towards civilization.

Fang felt this would be her last chance to have this woman, the last opportunity she had to capture her before all hope was lost. Months of wrangling, schedule coordinating, and missed marks came down to this moment. Drawing a steadying breath she spoke the words she had spoken every night since the day she had cast them into the Oerbian sea.

"My Goddess...  
I am tired... " The soldier's step slowed but she did not stop, and she did not turn around. Fang took some steps towards her and continued.

"…my soul is exhausted, weary of this life…" And as she spoke it, the emotion she felt that day filled her once more. The desperation of that time mirroring the desperation she now felt to prove her every action to this point was nothing but truth. A bottle cast into a wild sea pulled 500 years ago to this god rafted spear, found by Lightning Farron… how could this not be the hand of a Goddess?

Lightning's step slowed then stopped. Fang slowly continued both her step and reciting the prayer she wrote so very long ago.

" injured beyond fixing, tainted beyond redemption…" Lightning stood there, her back to the dark huntress who recited the bottles contents verbatim. Words she had not known until that moment mirrored her own fears and hearts desire.

Lightning felt her as she stepped into sensory range, a warm heat at her back, a solid presence that belonged right where she was. She bowed her head as a wave of emotion she had no words for washed through her. A strong hand came to the wall beside her, she felt the warmth and draw even that part of the dark huntress had for her. Blue eyes opened as as a smooth warm silk chords slipped over her wrist. She stared down it, a crimson chord of nothing less than pure silk, this the huntress behind her wrapped, once… twice… three times around her left wrist before gently pulling. Lightning again had the urge to fight, to flee… but when was it okay to give up fighting for your dreams and run because you were afraid?

Slowly Lightning responded to the pull of that crimson chord, turning in slow small increments until she could see the other end of that chord wound around the wrist of the dark huntress own wrist.

"I gather the crimson chord of my heart and place it into your hands, " She watched as Fang did just that, drawing the excess between them into her hands before uncurling Lightnings clenched fist and placing the chord that bound them into her hand.

"draw forth my other half and let me at last be whole." Fang took Lightnings smaller hands in her own and held them curled around that crimson chord. A physical representation of their joined life line.  
"Give my heart a place to reside in security, free of falsehood, let all the masks fall away and let us be true to one another. " Blue eyes slowly rose up to imploring green, and her breath shuddered in her breast.

"I ask not for perfection, but for understanding, I can change many things, but not the place of which I was born... not the place that I was taken from... the home I fought for... I ask not for that to be given back, but for my future to at last be set before me.

I know there will be good times, and bad times, but I long for the time to be well spent. My heart can not fathom another false start. I ache for truth, for something real..."

If Lightning doubted the sincerity of Fang's words, all she had to do was look… and all her skeptical views were thrown away. The little voices that whispered unpleasant snarky comments that cut were finally silenced.

"Merciful Goddess Etro, let my heart be still until the time it may grow strong and true... let it not want, nor desire... but patiently await a sign that they are indeed the love I seek. When that sign is given, my Great Goddess I shall apply myself with endless patience, and devotion, until that time I beg you. give me the strength to believe, and the faith that my petition will be heard... and that you, O Goddess, that you will aid me in filling this most earnest desire."

Fang was silent as she gazed down upon Lightning with all the desire, and hope one person could hold.  
"Little did I know that sign was a bottle that held the words of my very being… but here in your possession it resides, and there is no other place for me. Will you bottle it up once more and cast me into this foreign ocean? I am brittle and scarred, and will not survive another 500 years adrift." She drew Lightnings hands up in her own and pressed her face against their bound hands.  
"Never have I known a woman more honest with all her words than you, you know it, taste it in people speech and see it in intentions… can you not stop for one moment and see it in me? Believe me when I say… I love you."

Epilog  
"Letter writing is old fashioned they say, how much more archaic to roll a paper with a note into a bottle and cast it into the sea? Hopeless romantics have been doing it for millenniums, long before the Fal'Cie decided to create the shining gem that is Cocoon… before man rose above the great sphere of Gran Pulse and forgot their heritage, fearing the foreign land they once knew to be home.  
If you find this I implore you, see not with the eyes of the Sanctum, but those of the heart, look beyond the hatred and be not blinded by the prejudice and scurrilous propaganda spread first by Fal'Cie then by men of great fear. I know the beauty of that forgotten home, have touched its presence in the form of love, and grasped onto its hand for eternity. If you by chance come across a piece of that home we were forced to leave behind, be cautious, be suspect, but do not be blind.  
You may think me mad, a fool to believe that not all that comes from that place to be death and disease… but know my life was forever changed… by a letter from Gran Pulse.  
May yours too be thus moved to be more than you ever thought."

"Done?" That warm voice purred across Lightnings senses giving her pen pause.

"Almost." She admitted. Fang smiled and leaned into her back reading over her shoulder as she penned her last word.

~Lightning.~

"Now done." She rolled it up and rose from her chair, causing her taller companion to backpedal out of the way. Lightning turned and held it out for her lover. A brand new bottle was presented and with a faint twitch of lips… Lightning's version of a smile… she slipped it into the bottle.

"Look." Fang said as she capped the bottle with a brand new cork. Agile fingers danced around the bottle so that she could see the design engraved in its faced. A lightning strike cutting down behind the form of a curved Fang. This drew that faint twitch of lips into a more true smile.  
"Why do you get to be on the top?"

Fang grinned and wagged dark brows.  
"Because, I'm the biggah one." Fang chuckled as this logic did not seem to fly with her smaller lover. She reached out and grasped Lightnings left hand with her right threading fingers with her until they were perfectly intertwined.  
"Come on, you think about it while I lead the way"

Downstairs the younger sisters waited with great anticipation, but not just them, a slew of others that over the years they called friends… well at least one of them in the house did. Sometimes it was hard to know who Light called friend and who she called annoying interloper who came around more often that a perfect stranger… all relegated into a single non spoke but audible sound that was more like a grunt from the back of her throat. One of which was Snow, Serahs fiance, and his best friend Gadot. The last one she called that was a fiery red head of a certain salon artist who every one else called Skyfire.

Friends and family stood up as the two women descended the stairs together.

"Well, there sure is a lot of ya." Fang said as she paused on the last step, they chuckled and waited for the women to step out of the house and lead the small procession down to the beach. They stood on the shore their feet in the waters edge looking out over Bodhums waters. Fang lifted a hand and Lightning pressed the bottle into it.

"Can you get it out beyond the tides pull?" Snow asked from behind getting an elbow in his side for his efforts. Fang chuckled.  
"I have many skills." Fang had come out completely to Lightning in those first few dangerous encounters that were suppose to be dates. Told her about being born on Gran Pulse, growing up an orphan, becoming a huntress and defender of her home in Oerba, being marked by a Fal'Cie and showing her the abilities she still possessed. It was these abilities that she called on now. Summoning the wind to give her aid in sending this bottle out beyond the shallow reefs and pulling tide. They watched it sail out over the waters and hit the sea surface like a champion skimmer before sinking into its grasp and bobbing in distant waves.

Looking down Fang watched content stole over Lights face feeling her own heart swell with love. Lightning gave her a look from the side of her eyes and then turned, they face one another before their witnesses and sealed their new bond with yet another kiss.

They led the procession back to the house in a cacophony of cheers for the party. From behind in the dying artificial light, the dual crimson chords about their wrists appeared to be bound one to the other… in the future when asked how it all began, every one of them would answer "all because of a letter."

**45: Animals**

The Silver Lobo was fierce, fast and very determined, it did not retreat after they had bled it. A strange reaction in every ones books. It came again and again, tenacious, fearless… Every weapon they had was drawn, every warrior ready, their bodies making a circle around the non combatants, and still the Silver Lobo persisted.

"Something isn't right." Lightning said as it stood back pacing, prowling looking for a weakness in the wall they had created around their innocents.

"Ya can say that again." Fang replied. "It's not natural for it ta be so determined…"

They braced as the creature seemed to have caught its breath and tried again.  
"It goes down!" Snow said.

"HOLD THE LINE!"

"Damn it!" More than one cursed as Snow stepped out to attack the beast rather than defend against it. Seeing the break in the line it feint before heading straight for it. Fang moved to take up the slack twisting her lance into place. It hit the lance like a behemoth barreling through. It did not live long afterwards. The guns were out as the fire could have hit their own but that left every bladed weapon to attack. The Silver Lobo was dead before its hind quarters passed their line of defense. With its dying breath they learned of its true purpose. A little voice called back terrified.

They had stumbled upon a mothers nest…

"Get that outta here…" Lightning groused.  
"Shhh." Fang said turning her head turned to capture the pups cries.

Every one went quiet and waited for the little voice again. Signaling for them to encircle the sound Fang led the hunt for the now orphaned pup. It wasn't much of a struggle when they found it. The little beast tried to wedge himself into a crevice head first exposing his nubby baby spines. All it took was a wrestle with his haunches and a tug and the little devil popped out into Fangs lap. She wrestled with its over sized mouth until she had its jaws clamped shut.

It was an ugly little beastie at best. Its skin bigger than its body, a wrinkly mess it had to grow into before it molted it at adolescence. It was blind still but it had all its teeth already. Razor sharp needles that would be the size of a knife blade when it was grown.

"Awwww, poor little guy." Fang cooed as it whimpered with its jaws clamped shut.  
"Your an ugly one, I'll give ya that."

Lightning stood above her with a grimace, she was not fully aware of what would come next until Fang turned big pleading eyes up to her. She blinked at them her brows rising as Fang drew the whelp beast against her cheek and nuzzled him.  
"What?!"  
"Nooooo! Absolutely…."

"Aww, come on Light."

"not…" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest looking balefully down at her wife.  
"We already have three chocobos and a behemoth, we do not need a Silver Lobo… absolutely not."

"He's an orphan!" Fang counter argued.  
"We can't just leave em here on his own?" Fang argued.

"Why not?" Lightning asked. "Put him back and watch me leave him."

The pathetic baby whined turning its blind eyes up towards the angry voice. It could not see her but it knew hostility when it heard it.

"He needs a home too." Fang said pulling on his over grown skin.  
"He needs extra help, cause he has a face only a mother could love. Yes he does." Fang cooed and rubbed her cheek against his again.

"What are you going to do feed him to Bee?" Lightning asked.  
"I will teach them to be friends." Fang said looking up again with those large amazingly beautiful green eyes. Lightning felt her heart melt and her defenses crumble under the silent assult.

Lightning sighed as she looked at her wife snuggling the creature, really their problem was Fang was a sucker for animals… and Lightning was a sucker for Fang.


End file.
